Red
by Sick Lullabies
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; AH/AU. Bella odia a Edward, y Edward odia a Bella. O eso pensaba ella. Forzada a trabajar con él por dinero, no hay escapatoria de su ira, su resentimiento, y... su amor. ExB.
1. Pesadillas

**Red**

_(Rojo)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Summary:**_Bella odia a Edward, y Edward odia a Bella. O eso pensaba ella. Forzada a trabajar con él por dinero, no hay escapatoria de su ira, su resentimiento, y… su amor._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**Pesadillas**

_(Nightmares)_

_

* * *

  
_

_El color del odio, la pasión, la vergüenza, el peligro, y el amor._

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Red_ es propiedad de Oxygen. and. Cucumber, la traducción es mía.

* * *

_Lunes, 8.30am_

"Señor Cullen," dije fríamente, mientras pasaba a su lado; mis tacones martillando contra las blancas baldosas de la oficina.

Él asintió una vez, su boca en una firme línea recta, antes de volver a su escritorio, sus ojos escaneando los papeles frente a él.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de mi oficina, él me llamó.

"Señorita Swan, quiero su reporte en mi escritorio para la hora del almuerzo"

Me encogí, mi mano congelándose en el picaporte, "Debe estar bromeando" Gemí, cerrando mis ojos con irritación.

"Hora del almuerzo, Señorita Swan," me recordó, antes de volverse a sus papeles.

"¿Estás tratando de matarme?" demandé, mientras me giraba para ver a mi colega. Sus ojos parpadearon con diversión, y mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis lados.

"¿Tienes algún problema con la fecha límite?" preguntó inocentemente, inclinándose hacia delante en su escritorio como si estuviera interesado en cualquier desacuerdo que pudiera tener.

"Tengo problemas con un montón de _cosas_" dije, sin romper su mirada. "Y si. Tú me diste ese reporte hace solo dos días, era para la tarde de mañana. Ahora mueves la fecha límite para ésta mañana, cuando se supone que debería estar atendiendo una entrevista para el informe actual."

"Cambie su entrevista"

Respiré profundo, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho "¿Cambiaste mi horario?"

"Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte."

"¿Sin preguntarme?"

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora," sonrió virtuoso, "Tienes una entrevista en…" miró brevemente su reloj. "Solo un poco más de veinte minutes. Después, creo que _Michel _quiere darle un largo discurso sobre el reporte que dices haber escrito para él- Dios sabe porque" rió entre dientes, mientras le mandaba otra mirada feroz, "Y luego tienes, diría yo, alrededor de dos horas para escribir y, entonces, el reporte será entregado, en mi escritorio, a no más tardar de las 12 horas. ¿Está claro Señorita Swan? ¿O hay algo que no apruebe en su horario?

Me di la vuelta, tratando de controlar el enojo dentro de mí, tal vez si no lo veía sería más fácil.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas por la furia, y sin tener que mirarlo podría decir que sus ojos – ahora fríos y amargos – estaban fijados en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Aflojé mis dedos lentamente y tomé la correa de mi bolso. "El reporte estará en tu escritorio a las 11 en punto." Dije tranquila, "Llamaré a las personas en la entrevista y les diré que tengo toda la información que necesito, por lo que es innecesario hablar con ellos. Y tomaré _ese_ tiempo para terminar de escribir tu reporte, y el de Michel" Di la vuelta, sonriéndole angelicalmente "¿Tienes algún problema con mi horario?"

No esperé por su respuesta y caminé hacia mi oficina, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. _Otro día con el-siempre-encantador, Edward Cullen._

Tiré mi bolso en mi escritorio, mientras caía en mi silla, cerrando mis ojos mientras me reclinaba.

Era una _pesadilla._

Una viviente, _pesadilla_– y _no _había escape. Cuando me uní a _Twilight Ltd, _también conocida como Twilight Press inmediatamente fuimos asignados como colegas. Traté de ser amable y cortés; incluso me ofrecí a comprarle un café cuando fui por el mío en la mañana.

Pero me ha tratado con tal hostilidad y resentimiento… que cualquier pensamiento de ser _amigos_ se ha esfumado completamente.

Ni siquiera eran causadas por la ira. Así era él.

Tampoco ayudaba que fuese sorprendente, e increíblemente atractivo. Cuando le estás gritando, tratando de reunir la ira que tienes cuando él no está frente a ti, y todo mientras observas la manera en que sus ojos verdes están clavados en los tuyos con tal poder, y como sus pómulos –tensos y forzados por la furia- se vuelven aún más pronunciados y definidos...

Un fuerte golpe en mi puerta, disparó a través de mis oídos como una bala, y salté de mi asiento, desequilibrándome y cayendo accidentalmente.

La persona en la puerta la abrió sin mi permiso.

"Los asientos son para sentarse en ellos Señorita Swan" dijo Edward engreídamente, mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta, sus cejas arqueadas, y sus labios en una fuerte línea tratando de sofocar la risa.

"Me sorprendiste." Me sonrojé, bajando el dobladillo de mi falda mientras me sentaba sentándome de nuevo.

"Bueno, debería sorprenderte más seguido. No sabes cuan terriblemente deliciosas y tentadoras se ven tus piernas cuando tu falda esta tan alta, por tus muslos"

Me levanté rápidamente, mi silla cayendo contra el suelo, "Salga de mi oficina Señ," exigí, mientras mis ojos se oscurecían por la ira.

"Y solo estaba empezando," sonrió, caminando lentamente hacia mi escritorio. "Vine a darte esto" aventó un folder amarillo a mi escritorio. "Son de Michel Newton," rió disimuladamente, acercándose más al escritorio. "Aunque estoy bajo estrictas ordenes de él, de que lo debes conocer como _Mike_," Edward guiño, "Su número está en la parte de atrás"

Y con eso, camino fuera de mi oficina.

¿Mencioné que Edward era un maldito arrogante, egoísta, espécimen masculino insensible, que se preocupa sólo por sí mismo? La mitad de su tiempo se la pasa admirándose al espejo, y la otra mitad, se la pasa seduciendo mujeres. Al parecer él llego a un especie de "estado de ánimo", donde creía que todas las mujeres que conocía se _morían_ por ir a la cama con él solamente por su apariencia.

Casi todas las secretarias del edificio _clamaban _haber dormido con él. Si era o no la verdad, no lo sé… pero espero nunca averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, compartir un piso con él no era siempre la mejor situación para el que ese deseo se volviera realidad. Podía escuchar siempre sus llamadas telefónicas, por las delgadas paredes de la oficina, al igual que él podía escuchar las mías.

Era molesto– la mayoría del tiempo– cuando estás tratando de tener una conversación importante con tu mamá, y dices algo como _¿Cómo está Phil? _y del otro lado de la puerta, Edward responde, _Es tan genial que voy a regresar mañana y le voy a decir que le pagaré el doble. _

Es difícil de decir siquiera. Un minuto está enojado contigo, y el siguiente está sacando sus líneas cursis de ligue, o diciendo lo _deliciosa _que te ves.

Me estremecí, recogí el archivo hojeándolo brevemente. El artículo no lucia tan difícil; solo unas cuantas cientos de palabras para escribir, y milagrosamente eso satisfacería a Michel.

Me levante de mi silla, moviéndome para obtener una nueva serie de papel para impresora, cuando mi pie quedo atascado en el escritorio, y caía- los papeles dispersándose por todo el lugar.

"Demonios," maldije, tratando de ignorar el dolor en donde me pegué. Escuché que alguien reía del otro lado, y gemí lentamente desde la alfombra. ¿Se le hacía divertido que me lastimara? "¿Estabas parado afuera de mi puerta?" pregunté, levantándome del piso.

"Eres interesante de escuchar," respondió, y rodeé mis ojos, recogiendo los archivos que cayeron al suelo.

"Bien. Entonces- si eso es lo que quieres," Presioné mis labios tratando de esconder mi sonrisa. Caminé hacía el teléfono, y abrí la cubierta del folder de Michel Newton.

El teléfono sonó unos momentos, antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado. "Hola, ¿esta _Mike_ ahí? Habla Bella Swan – Solo llamaba para ver si tiene un lugar libre en su agenda, porque me encantaría reunirme con él, ¿Es posible robarle algo de su tiempo para poder almorzar juntos?"

Hubo un silencio del otro lado, antes de que los pasos de Edward me avisaran que había dejado de escuchar. Oí el chillido de su silla por la presión de él mientras se dejaba caer en ella, y escuche lo suficientemente cerca, pude oír el sonido de los papeles que se habían caído, mientras trataba de archivarlos, mientras trataba de ignorar la ira que iba creciendo dentro de él.

_Me podría imaginar su cara._

"Oh, mañana suena bien. Gracias" dije alegremente a su secretaria, antes de volverme para terminar el reporte de Edward.

* * *

_¡De nuevo aquí!_

_Resulta que, al parecer, la autora original cambió algunas – muchísimas – cosas y pues como mi trabajo (¿) las he cambiado. También que ya casi termino el ficc y lo quiero dejar perfecto (: _

_También lo edité y pueees el rererereleerlo me hace ver que quedó mejorcito, ya se entiende mejor, muchísimo mejor que el que estaba :D y no esta beteado por lo que puede mejorar pero lo dejaré así. _

_Si apenas te pasas ¡Bienvenida! _

_Ya saben que en mi perfil me pueden contactar por cualquier duda que tengan xD _

_¿Reviews?_

_Si pueden dejar, déjenlos… _

_Itzell _

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right (8)


	2. Citas De Almuerzo y El Enojo De Edward

**Capítulo 2**

**Citas de almuerzo y el enojo de Edward**

_(Lunch Dates and Angry Edward's)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight_le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Red_ es propiedad de Oxygen. and. Cucumber, tanto la traducción como la corrección es mía xD

* * *

_Martes, 8.30am_

El ascensor sonó, avisándome que había llegado al piso doce. Respire profundo, preparándome para pasar otro día con Edward Cullen.

"Ella no está interesada en ti, ahora por favor te puedes ir" oí a una voz decir- o mejor dicho, exigir.

"Ella llamó a mi secretaria para arreglar una reunión en el almuerzo, ¿Cuan más _obvio _se puede ser?"

_Oh no...._tragué saliva, mordiendo mi labio. _Por el sentido de la conversación, era fácil adivinar quienes estaban hablando._

Sabía que solo había llamado a Mike para molestar a Edward, pero mi plan parecía haber fracasado. Había olvidado que por "_molestar" _a Edward, ahora tenía que ir a esa reunión de almuerzo.

"Por mucho que los ame a ambos, no hay necesidad de pelearse por mí," me burlé, alertándolos de mi presencia.

Sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes, al igual que cómicas. La cara de Edward era de sorpresa- o al menos de shock- antes que sus ojos se hicieran vidriosos – solidificándose - y volviéndose a sentar, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho; su postura, tensa, rígida y furiosa.

Los ojos de Mike eran de alivio cuando se encontraron con los míos, se inclino más en contra del escritorio de Edward, volviéndose hacia mí.

Era _lindo_– un poco infantil, cabello rubio, ojos azules, _Defini__tivamente no es mi tipo. _Y por la manera en que me miraba- me imagine que me enojaría con él, muy rápidamente.

"Hey Isabella," sonrió descaradamente, y ni me moleste en corregirlo.

"Ya casi termino su informe, lo tendrá en su oficina al final del día" asentí, caminando dirección a mi oficina.

"Eso es genial," sonrió de nuevo, caminando conmigo- como si me siguiera. Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi oficina, y pude sentir la mirada de Edward fija en mí.

"Entonces, ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿No tienes trabajos o reportes que marcar?" pregunté, tratando de no sonar grosera.

"Nop, estoy totalmente libre. Y pensaba que tal vez" pausó, ruborizándose tímidamente, "¿si podíamos tener esa cita en el almuerzo?"

Me encogí internamente con la mención de la palabra _cita, _y por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Edward mirar mi expresión a través de las ventanas.

"Claro," sonreí calurosamente, "Pero primero tengo que acabar algo de trabajo. ¿Qué tal si te llamo cuando termine?" lo evite con palabras, tratando de darme el menor tiempo posible con él. Al parecer no lo noto, y me sonrió de vuelta, de buena gana.

"Eso sería genial, ¡Gracias!"

"Está bien Mike, te veo luego."

"Te veo luego Isabella" se despidió, antes de hacer su camino hacia el ascensor.

"¡Es Bella!" Edward gruño, después de que se fuera, y me gire hacia él, aturdida.

"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" murmuré, apoyándome en la puerta para poder mirarlo.

"Es molesto."

"Al igual que tú."

Edward entrecerró los ojos ante mi insulto, y se giro hacia mí mirándome ferozmente. "Pensé que eras mejor que él."

"Oh," comencé a reír, "Oh ya veo." Reí más fuerte aún, y me alejé de él, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina.

Cerrándola detrás de mí, todavía riendo.

"¿Qué?" Edward llamó desde la puerta, mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio- todavía riendo.

Entonces, él estaba frente a mí, sus ojos oscurecidos. "Señorita Swan, desearía que no se riera de mi," dijo entre dientes, "Ahora. Explíquese"

Pude dejar de reír, suavizando mis fracciones, señalándolo antes de acusarlo "Estás celoso."

Hubo un silencio, antes de que Edward finalmente hablara, "Estás equivocada." Dijo tranquilamente.

"_Ella no está interesada en ti,_" Luche por imitar su voz, riendo, sus ojos se volvieron fríos por el sonido. "Estás celoso porque realmente quiero ir a la cita con alguien que no eres tú" Reí suavemente de nuevo, antes de tratar de convertir mi expresión en seria. "Ahora, por mucho que me guste Señor Cullen, de hecho tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y apreciaría que no esté en mi oficina. Sin importar cuánto disfruto de su compañía" dije sarcásticamente, "No quiero ese honor en este momento"

"¿Que te hace pensar que me iba a quedar?" replicó, y rodeé mis ojos, ignorándolo mientras me giraba hacia mis archivos.

"Adiós Señor Cullen."

"Tengo otro reporte para ti."

"No tengo tiempo, ahora _adiós_"

"Tengo otro reporte para ti." Repitió, y pronto me di cuenta que no iba a dejar esto tan fácil.

"Si estas tratando de bombardearme con trabajo para no poder ir a mi _cita" _enfaticé, "Entonces estas por mal camino para que eso suceda."

"No estoy tratando de detenerte," dijo entre dientes, "Pero es un reporte que necesito."

"Bueno, déjalo en mi caja y lo checaré, cuando _tenga _tiempo."

"Oh, gracias. Significaría mucho para mí si pudieras." Dijo agradecido, y lo miré con sorpresa.

_¿Edward Cullen estaba tratando de ser... amigable?_

"Son sólo cinco mil palabras– supongo que es una escritura fácil para ti. Gracias Bella, te debo una," sonrió de nuevo, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

"¡Es Isabella para ti!" le gruñí.

_Supongo que no._

_¿Cinco mil palabras? ¿Estaba bromeando? El reporte para Michel – Mike.... cualquiera que sea su nombre, era sólo de trescientas palabras. ¡Máximo!_

_¿Recuérdenme porque trabajo para él?_

_Oh sí, porque necesito el dinero._

_Genial._

Desde que mi madre se casó, las cosas no estaban luciendo bien para nosotros. Conseguí graduarme, y obtener una nota decente en la universidad, entonces encontré mi propio lugar – no era mucho, solo un pequeño apartamento– pero sabía que después de la escuela, tenía que conseguir un trabajo.

Así fue como ahora era la vida; trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, y… Oh si, _trabajo._

Mi mamá apenas sobrevivía en la casa, y con mi papá en otro continente, no había ninguna oportunidad de que siguieran juntos. Ella tenía un nuevo novio- Phil. Era un buen tipo. Un poco escandaloso… comió mucho, pero mantiene a mi mamá en la pista.

Suspiré, echando al cesto de basura las virutas del lápiz. Supongo que si el trabajo fuera – y cuando tenga el dinero necesario, podría dejar este trabajo, y encontrar cualquier otro–tal vez con compañeros que de verdad _apreciaran_ el trabajo que hago.

Hubo un golpe en mi puerta, y no levanté la vista de mis papeles. "Pase."

La puerta se abrió, y se cerró, "Te quería pedir prestado papel para la impresora," dijo Edward tímidamente.

"Bienvenido seas," hice un ademán hacía el armario, y caminé de nuevo hacia mi escritorio sin mirarlo. Me senté, y empecé a leer el reporte. Al instante, pude ver que algo no andaba bien con él, tomé un marcador de mi cajón y subraye una frase en el reporte que era necesario cambiar.

Continúe leyendo y encontré otra frase que no tenía sentido, y otra… y otra.

"Señor Cullen, ¿Quién escribió esto?" pregunté, finalmente viendo arriba de los papeles. Estaba profundamente absorto con dos pilas de papeles- el de color crema, y el blanco.

"¿Hmmm?"

"El reporte," lo agité, "¿Quién lo escribió?"

"Oh, un novato del nivel cuatro. Al parecer fue por veinte y veintiún páginas – como si eso explicara algo" se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia la alacena, fruncí el ceño, antes de posar mi mirada de regreso al papel.

_El perro fue visto cerca de la glorieta, cerca de la oficina de correos, cerca de la autopista._

¡¿Cuántas veces pude una persona usar _cerca_?!

_Si usted ha visto al perro- que es de color marrón y tiene manchas blancas, y tiene una linda cara, y tiende a sonreír y reír cuando lo miras- por favor llame a este número._

¿Sonreír? ¿Un perro puede sonreír y reír de verdad?

"Señor Cullen, ¿Puede un perro reír?" pregunté de nuevo, buscándolo desde mi papel. Pero él ya no estaba buscando en la papelería del armario; él estaba viendo… mis piernas.

Tomé una goma del bote que estaba frente a mí, y la lancé a su cabeza.

"¡Ow!" exclamó, mientras caía junto con los papeles.

"Salga de mi oficina," suspiré, dejándome caer en mi silla mientras señalaba la puerta.

"¡No tengo mi papel!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me dices de qué papel quieres y yo lo busco y te lo doy? ¡De ese modo no tengo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo!"

Me miro furiosamente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y golpeando la puerta del armario, "Si soy tanta molestia, ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?"

"¿Como debe ser alguien de su empresa?" respondí molesta, pasando a recoger los papeles dispersos en el piso a su alrededor.

"Tú sabes..." murmuró, su tono cambiando drásticamente, "Cuando lo pones así -"

"¿Por qué paras?" grité, poniéndome rígida, sacudiendo los papeles en mi mano frente a él, "¡Así termina con todas las insinuaciones, y todo el estúpido coqueteo!" estaba alzando mis manos sobre mi cabeza. No pude evitar notar como brillaba su cabello a la luz del sol, "¡No me gustas! Especialmente cuando me gritas, y me das un reporte ridículamente largo con un plazo absurdo, ¡y entonces comentas acerca de lo buenas que lucen mis piernas!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y regresé hacia mi escritorio, "Lo voy a decir de nuevo. Salga de mi oficina Señor Cullen."

"No."

El silencio lleno el vacio entre nosotros, yo le miraba, sorprendida con su respuesta, "¿E-Estas bromeando?"

"No _me_ entiende Señorita Swan– bueno, yo no le entiendo."

"No _quiero _que me entienda. Yo solo quiero que se vaya al _infierno, _fuera de mi oficina."

Tan rápido como un rayo, su mano voló y capturo mi muñeca. Me jalo más cerca de él, sus ojos oscurecidos, "No te _atrevas _a hablarme así"

"Quite su mano de mi" amenacé.

Sus ojos– negros como la noche– se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento, y su agarre inmediatamente se soltó.

"Lo siento," murmuró, antes de salir de mi oficina, dejándome en un mar de papeles blancos y cremas.

* * *

_¡Heeeeeeeeey!_

_El segundo capítulo editado, bueno maso porque soy awesome y sólo lo leí por encimita. La noticia es que la autora sólo ha cambiado el primer capítulo y pues no jaja sólo son editados ortográficos, porque soy bn horrible con los acentos y así y mi Word de ese entonces no servía, para nada :D_

_Me sorprende cuán terrible estuve traduciendo estos capítulos :S en serio. _

_Bueno los editados son sólo hasta el capítulo 8_

_Si puedes dame un review! _

_Itzell_

You go run and tell your friends I'm losing touch (8)


	3. Disculpas

**Capítulo 3**

**Disculpas**

_(Apologies)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight_le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

_Martes, 1.40pm_

Una vez que había limpiado los papeles, estaba _molesta._Inevitablemente.

Necesitaba salir de la oficina- lejos de él- y sabía la mejor forma de remediarlo.

"Hey Mike," llamé dulcemente por el teléfono, sin tener que fingir ninguna sonrisa, si eso significaba que estaría lejos de Edward, "Me preguntaba si podíamos reunirnos para el almuerzo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó alegre, "Wow, si, ¡me encantaría!" estaba literalmente saltando de emoción- era una lástima que no me gustara… tal vez, ¿pudiéramos ser _amigos_?

"Entonces, ¿Bajo a tu piso?"

"¿O subo al tuyo?"

"No, así está bien Mike. Además, necesito salir de mi oficina," rodeé mis ojos, "¿En qué nivel estas?"

"Siete."

"Está bien, te veo en un rato,"

"Igual," dijo feliz, y me colgó, tomé mi abrigo de la parte de atrás de mi puerta. Cerré mi oficina, no quería que Edward fuera y tratara de encontrar más _'papel'._

"No te dejes atropellar," Edward murmuró sarcásticamente, pensado que no lo podía escuchar, ya que había salido de mi oficina.

"Trataré que no pase," contesté a la ligera, apretando el botón del ascensor.

"Señorita Swan – espere," llamó detrás de mí, pero no había oportunidad de que hablara con él ahora.

"No lo creo," siseé, adentrándome al ascensor y presionando el botón para que se cerrara. Desgraciadamente, no lo presione lo suficientemente rápido, y Edward se deslizó en el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él.

"Solo me quería disculpar."

Me reí, rodando mis ojos, "¿De nuevo?"

Frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada de la mía, "¿Así que, tú y Mike, huh?"

"No," respondí seria, "Somos amigos. Es posible para una mujer y un hombre conocerse, y no enamorarse."

"También es posible para una persona enamorarse de otra y que sea completamente obvio." Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y estaba totalmente serio- todo rastro de humor se había ido.

"¿Crees que Mike este _enamorado_ de mi?" jadeé, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho penetrándolo con la mirada.

Edward estaba _exasperante._Primero, él va y me hace enojar– además de que insulta mi trabajo, sugiriendo que soy incompetente, o diciéndome cuan _comestible_me veo– y entonces trata de disculparse. No lo entendía.

_Ha llegado al nivel siete._

_Genial._ No me moleste en despedirme de Edward y lo dejé en el ascensor, mientras giraba en la esquina pude ver el nombre de Mike en la puerta de su oficina, no podía dejar de gemir.

Esta idea me empezaba a parecer mala- salir con Mike para molestar a Edward.

"Hola, vengo a ver a Mike Newton," le dije a la recepcionista. Sus ojos azul oscuro me examinaban, de arriba abajo, frunció el ceño- como si no fuera digna de estar en _su_presencia.

"Lo acabo de llamar," dijo en un tono de voz alto, en su aguda voz, mientras movía su cabello encima de su hombro.

De sólo mirarla, no pude dejar de preguntarme si ella era una de las muchas secretarias que clamaban de _"dormir con Edward"._

_Alto. Cita de almuerzo. Mike Newton._

"Isabella, ¿cómo has estado?" una voz me alerto de su presencia, y como todavía no iba a corregir lo de mi nombre– parecía estar en la lista de; _cosas que molestan a Edward._

"Estoy genial Mike, gracias," me ofreció su brazo, y lo tomé, deslizando mi mano alrededor.

"Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Bueno, me encantaría ir a la cafetería, solo a la vuelta de la esquina de aquí," mire hacia él, sonriéndole. _La cafetería, que solo estaba por debajo de nuestra oficina- la que puedes ver en caso de que miras por la ventana._

Asintió, regresándome la sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?" Mike trato de empezar una conversación, mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

"Bien," me encogí de hombros, tratando de desviar el tema del _trabajo._

"¿Como es trabajar con Edward?"

Rodeé mis ojos- sabiendo que este era el tema del que no quería hablar, "Es un idiota."

"¿Si?" Mike sonrió, de repente viéndose muy feliz. ¿Pensaba que me _gustaba_ Edward?

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Mike dejo la puerta abierta para mí, gemí inaudiblemente, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en mi cara. Esto _definitivamente_era una mala idea.

"¿Qué te puedo traer?"

"Un café estará bien," tomé asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas cerca de la ventana- imaginándome las horas extra que tendría que hacer en casa, para terminar el _estúpido_reporte de Edward.

"Aquí tienes," Mike regresó después de un tiempo, pasándome un café a través de la mesa. Se aseguro de que nuestros dedos se rozaran, y juro que vi como su sonrisa aumento cuando los suyos tocaron ligeramente los míos.

"Y, ¿cómo está el trabajo para ti?" trate de dirigir la conversación lejos de la anormal relación que tenia con Edward.

"Se pone mejor," Mike sonrío, "Y gracias por el reporte que me mandaste. Nuestro nivel está un poco corto de personal esta semana."

"Todo por ayudar a un amigo," sonreí de vuelta, tratando de no poner mucho énfasis en la palabra _amigo._

Puse mi mano alrededor del café, lo caliente de la bebida se filtraba por mis dedos. Lo acerqué lentamente a mi boca, mis ojos viendo como los de Mike estaban fijados en mis labios.

_Esto no es buena señal._

"¿Que harás el fin de semana?" Mike preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Tomaré el tren par a ver a mi padre," murmuré, mis ojos iluminándose por la mención de mi viaje.

"Oh, ¿Y dónde vive?"

"Alrededor de una hora de distancia de Port Angeles... es un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. No sé si hayas escuchado de él."

Mike se rió disimuladamente, "¿Tu padre vive en un pueblo llamado como un cubierto?"*****

"Hey, ¡No te rías!" le pegué en el brazo, "Yo crecí ahí."

Se esforzó por mantener una cara seria, sus ojos mostrando todo el humor que no decía– y era yo, pero estaba empezando a pensar que podíamos llegar a algo más.

"Estoy tratando de imaginarte de pequeña, pero no puedo," dijo Mike, sonriéndome.

"No era una bebé muy linda," Le advertí, "Y me caía… _mucho"_

Sofocó una risita ante mi expresión seria, "Eso si lo puedo imaginar," sonrío de nuevo, "Siempre salía y entraba de los hospitales cuando era niño. Tenía una rara habilidad para romperme el brazo izquierdo."

"Nunca me rompí nada," dije orgullosamente, sosteniendo mi brazo izquierdo, que afortunadamente, seguía intacto.

Él rodo sus ojos, tomando un último sorbo de su vaso, hice lo mismo, "¿Lista para irnos?"

"Sip," salté de mi asiento, agarrando mi abrigo, y una vez mas él me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé, esperando con todo mi corazón que pudiéramos ser amigos. El camino a la oficina fue silencioso, y cuando llegamos al ascensor, Mike finalmente se giro hacia mí.

"Eso fue divertido, solo reuniéndonos y hablando así."

"Si, lo fue," dije la verdad.

"Crees," pauso, "¿Qué lo podamos hacer de nuevo?"

Asentí, sonriendo, "Siempre necesito un café, entonces si… me encantaría."

_Ha llegado al nivel siete._

"Genial," me sonrío de regreso, "Bueno, nos vemos después."

"Igualmente," se despidió antes de dejar el ascensor, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, miro sobre su hombro, capturando un último atisbo de mi cara.

Ahora, solo éramos yo y mis pensamientos, el ascensor siguió hasta el nivel doce. Mike se veía como un buen chico- no uno con el que yo quisiera salir- pero aun así, un buen partido. Era gracioso ver como Edward estaba protector conmigo, cuando ni siquiera sonreía, o reconocía que entraba en la habitación.

_Ha llegado al nivel doce._

Caminé fuera del ascensor, inmediatamente pensando en los papeles en mis cajones que se necesitaban editar. Cuando daba vuelta en la esquina, me congelé en mis zapatos, mis ojos fijos en la pareja frente a mí.

* * *

*****Forks = Tenedor :D

* * *

Hey!

Edité el tercer capítulo xD es como si estuviera leyendo la historia por décima vez (: Creo que este capítulo mejoro mucho respecto a las faltas ortográficas :D y ya no tanto en la redacción como los primeros dos.

Bueno, me hago publicidad, saben que últimamente ando mucho en el twitter, asi que dense una vuelta por allá y púchenle al "Follow" Es una orden (?) Y pasen por mis otras traducciones :D

Bueno, los veo en los demás capítulos (:

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell :D

Why can't we just laugh and joke around (8)


	4. Hipocresía

**Capítulo 4**

**Hipocresía**_._

_(Hypocrite)_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__Twilight _le pertenece a S. Meyer, _Red_ a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

_Martes, 3.25pm_

El cuerpo de Edward estaba extendido a través del escritorio, sus papeles y archivos dispersos por el piso. Había una chica encima de él, entre sus piernas, atacándose uno al otro con sus labios. Sus manos estaban envueltas a su alrededor, sus dedos empujando y su cadera más cerca de él.

_Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

Me mordí el labio– tratando de reprimir la ira dentro de mí– rodeé la mesa, llegando a la puerta de mi oficina en un tiempo record. Busqué mi llave en mi bolsillo, y cuando finalmente la encontré, trate de abrir la puerta pero mis dedos dejaron caer la llave, haciendo que estas pegaran contra el piso, haciendo ruido.

Edward miró fuera de la cara de la chica, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su cara se retorció – su expresión se convirtió en una de… _¿remordimiento?_Pero no se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo, la chica con su bronceado, puso su mano con manicura alrededor de su mejilla, jalando sus labios devuelta a los suyos.

Entré a mi oficina, golpeando la puerta detrás de mí, caminé hacia mi escritorio, dejándome caer en la silla.

Tenía dos archivos frente a mi– uno era el del nuevo festival de música que iba a ser celebrado en un parque camino abajo– y el otro– el reporte de Edward de 5,000 palabras.

_Bueno,_pensé, sonriendo para mí, _veremos quién es el malo ahora._Recogí el reporte de Edward, escaneé lo que tenía que ser escrito, y la entrevista que me ayudaría a escribirlo.

_Y él dijo- una escritura fácil..._

_

* * *

_

_Martes, 4.50pm_

Hubo un golpe en mi puerta, mire por encima del reporte, deslizando mis anteojos de trabajo por mi nariz.

"Tanya y yo vamos a salir- no será por mucho," dijo Edward rápidamente, ni siquiera me miró cuando abrió la puerta, "¿Está bien? ¿O quieres que envié a unos empleados del nivel dos?"

_¡Terrible error! – Él si sabe su nombre._

"No, está bien," dije seriamente, "Solo estoy terminando el reporte que me pediste que hiciera," sonreí angelicalmente, sus sorprendidos ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"R-regresare en una hora," tartamudeó, tratando de salir rápidamente de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta, pero yo la había agarrado antes de que se cerrara. "¿Si?" preguntó de repente– su impaciencia a través de su tono. Me miro, sus ojos más oscuros de lo que creía posible, ocultos por la sombra de sus pestañas.

"Sólo quería que supieras que eres la persona más hipócrita que conozco. Adiós," y con eso, cerré la puerta en su cara.

* * *

_Martes, 5.10 pm_

Ya casi había terminado el reporte de Edward – solo otras cuatrocientas palabras más– cuando escuché un par de pasos en la oficina, suspire, Edward estaba de vuelta. Esto era cuando él venía y discutía conmigo, posiblemente venia con algo que había dicho antes, o acusándome de ser algo que no soy.

Mi puerta se abrió, sonreí para mí, esperando por el insulto. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

_Gracias por dejar caer tu llave en mi sesión de besos. Gracias por perturbar mi 'trabajo'. Gracias por arruinar mi 'conversación' con Tanya. ¿No podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa la próxima vez?– No es muy difícil sostener una llave._

"No soy hipócrita," no estaba de acuerdo, lo miré, con mis cejas arqueadas.

"¿Mike es _insípido_? ¿Entonces que es Tanya?" sonreí con suficiencia– esto va a ser fácil, "¿Pensaste que lo podía hacer mejor que Mike? Bueno, al menos yo no lo _uso_," Hice una mueca de dolor– recordando cuan intimidante se veía en su escritorio, "Al menos no lo beso porque si, y por lo menos lo _conozco_, y he hablado con él."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, su mandíbula apretada luchando por no discutir conmigo, "Su color favorito es el rosa. Le gustan las rosas, y el olor de las velas. Su cumpleaños en el 4 de noviembre," enlisto, pero cuando mis ojos lo encontraron, solo pude ver su cara de póquer mirando hacia mí.

"Tu color favorito es el verde," sonreí, alzando mis cejas– desafiándolo, "Te gustan las orquídeas blancas, y el olor de las fresas. Tu cumpleaños es el 20 de junio, y tendrás veintitrés el año que viene."

No dijo nada del otro lado de la habitación– olía una victoria fácil.

"¿Quiere decir que me gustas? ¿Qué te _conozco_? ¿Qué estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo?" me reí, antes de volver al reporte con el que trabajaba.

"¿C-Como…" Edward tartamudeó, "¿Como supiste que me gusta el olor de las fresas?"

"Cuando encontré mi shampoo en el cajón de tu escritorio," no lo miré mientras respondía, podía imaginarme su cara.

"¿Buscaste en mi cajón?" preguntó, de repente molesto.

"¿Robaste mi shampoo?" regresé, él inmediatamente se quedo en silencio. "Eso es lo que pensaba," reí, esperando a que se fuera.

"Mi color favorito no es el verde," dijo finalmente, no me molesté en mirarlo, "Es el café." Reí disimuladamente, luchando por mantener mis ojos en el reporte, y forzándome a seguir escribiendo.

"Porque es el color de tus ojos."

Y se fue, estuve en silencio, finalmente fije mi vista en el espacio vacío donde él había estado minutos antes.

_¿El color de mis ojos?_Sonreí suavemente, _Wow – él de verdad quiere mi perdón._

Reí de nuevo, regresando al reporte, pero estaba luchando para mantener mi mente en seguir escribiendo. _¿Acaso_ _Edward pensó que había besado a Mike? O Tanya estaba ahí porque él de verdad lo quería.... Tal vez,_no, Bella, détente. Tal vez, ella estaba ahí porque él quería ponerme celosa también_...._Bella, hay que ser seria. ¿Porqué en el mundo querría él hacer eso?

No me di una respuesta, y mientras escribía las últimas palabras del reporte, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, _sabía_que era Edward – él no dejaba que le hicieran cumplidos así, y después no decir algo– siempre regresaba y me insultaba... como si tuviera un poco de atención por algo agradable que dijo.

Oí un ruido sordo, y él puso algo en mi escritorio, y se fue– tan rápido como vino.

Me reí, – _wow, ¿no insultos? Me siento honrada._

Subí la mirada para poder ver que puso en mi escritorio, y vi mi shampoo frente a mí. Alce mis cejas, solté una pequeña risa, y cuando lo recogí una nota cayo.

_Puesto que no me vas a dejar oler tu cabello, tuve que comprar lo que usas._

_Edward_

"Tienes que dejar de elogiarme tanto," grité para afuera de la puerta, "Porque sé que todo será como antes."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?" La puerta se abrió rápidamente, estaba de pie frente a mí, apoyado contra el marco.

"¿Y si te digo que volveré a ver a Mike?" Arqueé mis cejas, sonriendo satisfecha, "¿Podrías decirme lo estúpida que soy? Quizás comentar sobre mi gusto en los hombres, y decir lo ridículo que es. Oh, y mientras lo haces, ¿Porqué no me das otro reporte que hacer?" no lo miré mientras presionaba el botón de imprimir.

"Bueno, ¿Lo veras de nuevo?" Vi como la nariz de Edward se arrugaba de disgusto.

"Quizás," me volví a mi computadora, resbale mis gafas de trabajo y las puse justo a mi libro. "Aunque… No veo el por qué te preocupa. Digo, sobre quien escojo de _cita_," sonreí para mi, observando su cara al darse cuenta de la énfasis de mis palabras.

"¿Cita?" Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos llenos de ira.

"¿Tomaras tus elogios de vuelta?"

"Quizás," repitió mis palabras, pero no en la forma de burla que yo había usado– fue duro y abrupto.

La máquina de a mi lado termino de imprimir el documento que había escrito, se lo entregué – todas las ocho páginas.

"Terminé," sonreí dulcemente, Apague la computadora, mientras me ponía de pie – tomando mi abrigo de mi silla. "Ahora si no te importa, me voy temprano a casa."

Alzo su mano, no dejándome pasar, "¿De verdad escribiste todo esto?" señalo el reporte.

Rodeé mis ojos, "No. Estas ocho páginas están llenas de palabras de odio que escribí para ti."

Su boca seguía abierta por el shock, su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos ya no mostraban ira– pero... _¿curiosos?_

_Definitivamente estaba leyendo mucho en sus ojos._

"Gracias," murmuró, de repente tranquilo, y compuesto.

"Bueno... de nada," me sonrojé, tratando de tomar mi bolso del armario.

"Quiero decir.... de verdad, estoy agradecido."

"Lo sé, lo dijiste," traté de sonar enojada– pero era difícil. Este era un nuevo lado de Edward que no había visto – uno mejor, indudablemente.

Cuando intenté pasar de nuevo, me volteo y puso una mano en mi hombro. No había rastro de enojo o humor en su cara – estaba completamente serio, "No salgas con Mike."

"¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeé, deteniéndome por completo.

"No salgas con él… Por favor, s-sólo no lo hagas."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, tratando de pasar una vez más, pero su mano en mi hombro apenas me dejaba moverme unas pulgadas.

"Por favor."

"Dime por qué."

Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos tratando de reprimir una nueva emoción.

"No salgas con Tanya," lo desafié, sus ojos se abrieron, la ira regreso.

"Tanya es mi amiga," sostuvo, me reí.

"También Mike."

Edward sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, "No es lo mismo."

Sonreí ampliamente, "Oh, ¿Por qué no he _besado_a Mike? ¿Esa es la diferencia? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy tan acercada a él, por eso no cuenta como mi amigo? Se me permite tener _relaciones_ fuera de la oficina Sr. Cullen." Dije. Usando su apellido, para poner énfasis en mi ira.

"¿No lo has besado?" Edward dijo rápidamente, suavizando su agarre de mi hombro.

"¿Y qué si lo he hecho? ¿Por qué te importa?" demandé; _¿Por qué le importaba? No es como si estuviéramos saliendo… Dios, ¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos!_

No respondió, y cuando se perdió completamente su agarre de mi hombro, tome la oportunidad para alejarme de él.

"Bella," dijo – su voz saliendo como un susurro, "Por favor, por favor no lo hagas."

"Edward, desearía que dejaras de decirme que hacer," esta era la primera vez que me llamaba _Bella_en mi cara, y aunque él no lo noto – yo ciertamente lo hice.

Entonces, una nueva voz llamó desde el elevador, me gire sonriendo. "¡Hey Mike!" lo llame calurosamente, "¿Te vas?"

"Seeh, me preguntaba si te podía acompañar abajo," Se detuvo a un lado de mí, reflejando mi sonrisa y sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos.

Edward me empujo cuando pasó a mi lado, golpeando ligeramente mi hombro mientras se iba a su escritorio, que estaba solo a unas pulgadas de donde estábamos Mike y yo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Mike me dijo en voz alta.

"No tengo idea," le dije, asegurándome que Edward pudiera oírme.

"Entonces, ¿Tienes que irte ahora? ¿O podemos retomar la plática desde que la dejamos?" preguntó Mike felizmente, y por una vez, no me importo que ni fuera mi tipo – estaba llena de furia.

Edward me dijo que no saliera con Mike. Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que _no_voy a hacer.

"Claro," sonreí tímidamente, mordiendo mi labio mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que la tomara. La tomo de buena gana, me acerque más a él, ahora nuestras caderas se tocaban.

Vi su sonrisa hacerse aun más grande, pasó una mano alrededor de mi cintura, mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el ascensor.

"Señorita Swan, ¿Escucho algo de lo que dije?" Edward me llamo por detrás, me giré, encontrándome con su oscura mirada desde su escritorio.

_No sé qué fue lo que hizo que lo hiciera – honestamente no lo sé… pero mientras veía su posesiva mirada en mi – pensando que era "dueño" de mi, o algo. Bueno, solo había una cosa que podía hacer… aunque esto significara que me arrepintiera después._

Apreté gentilmente la mano de Mike, antes de voltearme y besarlo.

* * *

¡Hola gente linda!

El cuarto capítulo, bieeen hermoso, por cierto. :D

Bueno editado y medio cambiadito, pero bien poquito xD

_¿Reviews? _

Itzell (pasen a mi perfil)

I don't want to get all forgotten... (8)


	5. Día de Molestar a Cullen

**Capitulo 5**

**Día de Molestar a Cullen**

_(Piss Off Cullen Day)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight_ le pertenece a Meyer, _Red_ a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

_Miércoles, 8.20am_

Trabajo.

_¡Sí! Otro día con Edward Cullen, que fue obligado a ser la cima del gozo. Probablemente termine discutiendo con él, acerca de Dios sabe qué – tal vez del color de los archivos._

_Entonces, tengo que soportar con su insufrible comportamiento, al igual que trato de que la mirada de Mike Newton se aleje de mi trasero._

_Recuérdenme otra vez, ¿Por qué tome el trabajo de periodista?_

_Jueves, 8.30am_

No salude a Edward cuando pase a su lado, y él no me saludo. Supongo que llegamos a un acuerdo– él no me decía que hacer, porque yo haría lo contrario.

Aunque era algo reconfortante– sabiendo que me ignoraba… porque eso significa que no tengo que hablar más con él.

Había dos nuevos reportes en mi escritorio, uno del nivel trece - _De nuevo cortos de personal, lo siento_– obviamente, o solamente son demasiado perezosos para hacerlos ellos mismos, y otro que suponía Edward había puesto en mi escritorio.

"Hey, ¿Está Isabella?" preguntó Mike alegremente, sonreí para mí – imaginándome la oscura mirada que Edward le mandaba.

"No, no está. ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje?"

"Oh," a través de la ventana, pude ver la cara de Mike caer un poco- quizás me adelante un poco ayer.

"Hola," sonreí, abriendo la puerta, Edward maldijo en silencio, regresándose a la pantalla de su computadora.

"¿Todavía no Cullen?" se burló Mike, caminando hacia mí.

"No sabía que ya había llegado," mintió Edward entre dientes, mandándome mi propia mirada oscura. Sonreí virtuosa, observando cómo sus ojos se oscurecían más, y sus manos estaban en puños apretados - como si se resistiera a la necesidad de golpear a Mike.

"¿Quieres venir en un segundo?" le llamé con mis dedos, abriendo un poco la puerta de mi oficina.

"Claro," sonrió, esquivando mis brazos mientras le daba una última mirada a Edward.

Justo antes de que regresara a mi oficina, oí cuando Edward susurraba, "Señorita Swan, ¿Puedo hablar un minuto con usted?"

"Solo un minuto Sr. Cullen," negocie, cruzando los brazos en el pecho y lo miraba.

"No tienes que _usar_a Mike, solo para molestarme," él chasqueo, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, "Haces un buen trabajo sola."

"¿Quién dijo que lo estaba usando?" pregunté, "Es posible que me guste."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, abriendo su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero lo interrumpí, "Se acabo su minuto Sr. Cullen. Ese reporte – que supongo dejo en mi escritorio, estará terminado para la hora del almuerzo, al igual que el reporte del nivel trece. Si deseas bombardearme con más ridículos trabajos, sabes donde esta mi cajón," no le sonreí; solo me giré, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Mike me estaba esperando en mi oficina, sentado provisionalmente en mi escritorio mientras giraba un bolígrafo entre sus manos. Como era de esperar, había una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

"Me encanta ver a Cullen enojado."

"Tenemos algo en común," sonreí, sabiendo que Edward nos podía oír del otro lado – no había secretos en este nivel.

"Quieres… ya sabes - ¿Ir por otro café?" preguntó tímidamente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Si, sería bueno," le sonreí, y su rostro se iluminó.

"Bueno, en cuanto no tengas trabajo que hacer, o nada urgente-"

"Mike. Honestamente," reí, "¿Estás listo para irte?"

Asintió, ruborizándose ligeramente mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi oficina.

"Señorita Swan," Edward se puso de pie desde el escritorio de la oficina, mi corazón latió de manera desigual cuando levanto sus cejas de manera sugerente hacia mí. "Ese reporte que deje en tu escritorio – aunque no sea _urgente_– necesita ser terminado y en mi escritorio para la hora del almuerzo."

"Lo sé," bufé, tratando de irme, pero su voz me llamó de nuevo.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras."

"Si… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?"

"El café no es siempre la mejor condición para escribir un reporte."

Rodeé mis ojos, "Mientras tenga una hoja de papel, puedo escribir lo que sea." Empujé a Mike al ascensor, desesperada por escapar de sus verdes ojos – esos… de los que no podía quitar mi mirada.

* * *

_Jueves, 9.15am_

"Entonces," dijo Mike silenciosamente, girando la taza de café entre sus manos, "Quería hablarte....por lo de _ayer_," Se ruborizó, con su mirada en el liquido.

"Ah," dije, frotando mi cuello con ansiedad. "Bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Tomó un profundo respiro, mirándome desde su bebida, "¿De _verdad_lo hiciste? ¿O solo era otro plan para molestar a Edward? Hasta dijiste que disfrutabas atormentarlo."

No respondí, y Mike seguía sentado frente a mí, esperando por mi respuesta.

_¿Qué se suponía que tenía qué decir? Sí, te bese porque quería ver a Edward retorcerse. Pero entonces ESO, implicaba que quería que Edward se sintiera celoso de mí – y solo alguien hace eso, cuando quiere ser notado… o deseado._

_Como si esa fuera la palabra correcta._

_Y eso no era definitivamente lo que quería…__¿cierto?_

"¿Isabella?" preguntó Mike, lo miré ceñuda

"¿La verdad?"

"Claro," mordió su labio nervioso, un habito que yo necesitaba dejar de hacer.

Tomé la taza de café entre mis manos, pensando en cómo debería decirlo – de manera _muy_cuidadosa, para no molestarlo- aunque, cualquier cosa que dijera, iba a dejar marca. "Lo hice para molestar a Edward. Se ha convertido en mi caso últimamente – y él específicamente me dijo que no _saliera_contigo"

"¿Él te _dijo_que no salieras conmigo?"

Asentí, haciendo un gesto.

"¿Está _celoso_?"

"Eso parece."

"¿Y él es tu caso?"

"Desafortunadamente," murmuré, mirando hacia abajo. "No lo hice para lastimarte, y no iba para algo más que eso, solo quería que él dejara de ser tan controlador… de verdad lo siento, yo -"

"Está bien Bella," me interrumpió, sus ojos tristes pero comprensivos. "Pero… si tu quieres '_molestar'_a Cullen" una tímida –_misteriosa_– sonrisa, apareció en la cara de Mike "Bueno, yo disfrutaría verlo enfadado tanto como tú. Quizás…" pausó, su sonrisa ampliándose "Quizás pueda ayudar"

Mire a Mike, con temor y pregunté, "¿Harías eso por mi?"

"Eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?"

_¿Desde cuándo me merezco un amigo tan bueno como este?_

"Si, pero…puedo preguntarte--"

"¿Qué no le gusta?" Mike preguntó rápidamente. Tengo que admitirlo, su entusiasmo era _pegadizo._

"¿De verdad?" sonreí.

"De verdad," sonrió de regreso, "Entonces, ¿Qué le molesta?"

"Cuando me llamas Isabella," reí, "O tal vez podemos acortarlo a _Izzy – _¡apuesto que le _encantara_!"

"Entonces Izzy será." Mike se estaba inclinando en la mesa hacia mí, sus ojos chispeando con diversión.

"No le gusta que salga con alguien..." me sentí mal, sabiendo que esta plática se iba a convertir un poco incomoda. "Tal vez si él pensara que estamos saliendo o algo..."

"Claro," Mike sonrió tranquilizadoramente, tratando de quitar mi vergonzosa expresión-

Tome lo último de mi café, y Mike hizo lo mismo. Antes de pararse y ofrecerme su brazo.

"¿Estas lista para ir y _molestar_a Cullen, _Izzy_?"

"Creo que sí, _Michel."_

_

* * *

_

_¡Siii! Ya 'edité' el quinto capítulo aunque no fue mucho (: _

_Bueeeeno, ya saben, para cualquier cosa que me necesiten pueden encontrar donde contactarme en mi perfil. _

_#Itzell _


	6. Ahórrame tus idioteces

**Capitulo 6**

**Ahórrame tus idioteces.**

_(Save Me the Bullshit)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight _es propiedad de Meyer, _Red_de Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

_Jueves, 10.05 am._

"_Mmm_," Presioné mis labios en su mejilla cuando salimos del ascensor, sus manos en mi cintura, y las mías alrededor de su cuello. "Te veo después Michael."

"Te voy a extrañar _Izzy,"_Murmuró, siguiéndome el juego. Lo dejé con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras me pavoneaba de regreso a la oficina. Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, su boca abierta con horror mientras me miraba.

"Ya sabes," sonreí tímidamente cuando caminaba hacia él, "Como mis piernas tal vez son _tentadoras,_es descortés babear."

Rápidamente cerró su boca, sus mejillas totalmente rojas y se giró hacia la pantalla de su computadora – sin dirigirme una palabra.

Sonreí para mí, haciendo una nota mental sobre _abrazar_a Mike la próxima vez que lo vea. Al cruzar mi escritorio, noté que ahora había tres reportes en él, rodee mis ojos, tomando asiento frente a los tres archivos.

_Sin duda, el extra es de Edward._

Decidí dejar el reporte del nivel trece para después – Me _negaba_a ser el personaje malo en esto.

* * *

_Jueves, 11.47am_

Presioné el botón de imprimir para los dos documentos, fingiendo cansancio mientras estiraba mi brazo para tomar los archivos recién impresos.

"Señorita Swan – necesito ese reporte pronto." Me recordó la voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. "El periódico sale a las tres."

"¿Por qué no solo tienes los dos reportes?" Rodee mis ojos, aventando los archivos a su escritorio. "Al ver que decidiste darme – _otro_– reporte ridículamente largo para hacer de – _ni siquiera sé_– que departamento" arqué mis cejas hacia él, inclinándome a través de su escritorio, "¿Quieres explicarme por qué? O voy a encontrarme con otro reporte en mi escritorio, la próxima vez que salga con mi _novio._"

Edward estaba en shock – _de nuevo –_su expresión demasiado cómica. "¿Están… _saliendo?"_

"Estamos en eso. _¡¿Por qué. Te. Importa?"_

"No me importa," sacudió su cabeza, hablando rápido, "No me importa ni un poco – Sólo preguntaba" dijo, nervioso, se le resbalaban los documentos por la mesa.

"Bien," estallé, exasperada, evito darme una respuesta – por _millonésima_vez.

Me giré hacia mi puerta, no esperaba que dijera algo más- pero como siempre, él cambiaba todo lo que pensaba.

"Me importa, porque Mike no te merece," dijo simplemente, lo encaré, tratando de no reír.

"¿Te importa lo suficiente como para explicarte?"

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando su mirada de mí viendo hacia la ventana. "Es… difícil de explicar."

Sofoqué una risa, "Correcto," regresé hacia la puerta, dando un paso en mi oficina. Y otro más…

_En cualquier momento…_

"Señorita Swan, espere."

_La señal correcta…_

"¿Si?"

"Eres una persona inteligente," Sacudió los reportes en su mano. "Esto es una prueba de eso."

"¿Estás diciendo que Mike no es inteligente?"

"Si," Asintió serio, "Si, eso digo."

Entonces, una intensa furia me invadió de nuevo, y mis mejillas quemaban.

_¿Cómo se atreve a juzgar a una persona, antes de hablar con ellas, o de conocerlo mejor?_

"_Bien_, Sr Cullen," Dije, enfrentándolo, "Quizás deberías verte en un espejo."

Y me marche a mi oficina, azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

_Jueves, 3.42pm_

_Era arrogante y egoísta. Juro, si su cabeza se hacía más grande, entonces él se caería de las sillas._

_Su tono cuando me hablaba, es tan condescendiente; paternal, diría yo. "Creo que sería mejor si hicieras esto, y tú deberías escucharme."_

_¿Por qué?_

"Porque yo siempre tengo la razón_."_

_Ah sí, infame, y total basura._

_Bueno, ahórrame tus idioteces – porque no la voy a escuchar. No te voy a escuchar, o tus consejos, o cualquier cosa que quieras que haga._

_¿Por qué?_

_...Porque a diferencia de la mayoría de las secretarias de este edificio, no me dejo llevar por la apariencia…_

"Srta. Swan, vine a disculparme, no quise decir -"

"Cállate," lo interrumpí, golpeando el archivo en el escritorio.

"No, por favor escucha, yo -"

"Cállate."

"Señorita Swan-"

"Cállate."

"Bella, por favor-"

"Salga de mi oficina Sr Cullen, y para ti, mi nombre es Srta. Swan, o Isabella. ¿Entendiste?"

"¿No puedo hablar?" Preguntó rápidamente, tratando de decir toda la frase antes de que lo interrumpiera.

"No."

"¿No puedo disculparme?"

"No."

Frunció los labios, sus ojos fijos en mí, como si tratara de encontrar una debilidad en mi fría, y blanca expresión.

"Me miré en un espejo," Dijo rápido, sus ojos todavía en mi inexpresiva cara.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Bueno, tengo que admitir," Sonrió coqueto, "Soy bastante _atractivo."_

Rodee mis ojos, alejándome de él en mi silla y me levante hacia la ventana, "Si eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme Sr Cullen, apreciaría que me dejara sola. Tengo que escribir el reporte del nivel trece."

De repente él estaba frente a mí, inclinado contra el escritorio y me forzaba a verlo, "Lo siento." Sus ojos se oscurecían con pesar. "No quise decir lo que dije, y perdón si te insulte."

"De nuevo," agregué.

"De nuevo," agrego, asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno, disculpas aceptadas," dije entre dientes.

Me dedico una sonrisa agradecida. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos. Mi corazón brinco dentro de mí, y antes de que me diera cuanta, mis mejillas estaban de un color rojo intenso.

_Yo y mis malditas emociones…_

"Urm… ahora tengo que terminar con mi reporte," me mordí el labio, buscando mis anteojos de trabajo.

"Yo tengo… _trabajo_, que hacer," me sonrió de nuevo, y pude notar la risa detrás de su gesto – al menos sabía que su sonrisa era sincera.

"Adiós Sr Cullen."

"Adiós _Bella_."

_Y por primera vez, no lo corregí._

_

* * *

_

_¡Hoooola!_

_No puedo creer mi ortografía. ¡Es horrorosa!_

_Lo bueno es que ya la mejoré, o eso espero. _

_Las quiero, mujeres. _

_¿Reviews?_

_#Itzell _


	7. Charlie

**Capítulo 7**

**Charlie**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ le pertenece a Meyer, _Red_ a Oxygen. And. Cucumber.

* * *

_Jueves, 6.30pm_

Arrojé las llaves hacia la mesa de mi departamento, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta para después colgarla en el gancho de mi puerta. Las luces se encendieron lentamente, la bombilla de la cocina se apagó de repente, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad.

"Genial," murmuré, cruzando la mesa para mi habitación. Le di un golpecito al contacto, a sabiendas que si no tenía algún objeto luminoso para guiarme, iba a caer.

El celular pito en mi lado de la cama, crucé torpemente, presionando el botón de mensajes.

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje._

_Recibido a las 4.54pm, de 07761348355._

"_Hola Bells, es Charlie._

_El Doc dijo que tenía que hablarle a algún familiar- así que, aquí estoy en el teléfono, hablando con tu contestadora. Probablemente estas en la oficina… yo deseo estarlo._

_Tengo un descanso del trabajo – nada grave – solo me rompí unos huesos, y algo mas… realmente no me gusta oír acerca de ese tipo de cosas. Pero el Doc dijo que estaría así por unos días. Entonces, si todavía vienes el siguiente sábado – sabes que no tienes que – pero sería agradable ver a tu hija, llámame, y te cuento lo de ser prisionero._

_Háblame pronto,_

_Ok, adiós Bells."_

Le fruncí el ceño al teléfono, mi mano sobre los números, un millón de teorías pasaban por mi cabeza.

"¿Papá?" dije rápidamente cuando alguien levanto el teléfono del otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, hey Bells," gruño, y me encogí ante el sonido de su ronca y áspera voz. "Veo que recibiste mi mensaje, y eso."

"Si, pero escucha – me preguntaba, puedo irme ahora, así podre coger un tren para Seattle, y una avioneta para Forks. De ese modo, estaré contigo en unas horas y-"

"No Bells... Estaré bien– honestamente. Además, tienes que trabajar mañana, ¿o no? Espera… ¿Qué día es?"

"Papá, es viernes. Pero el trabajo no importa – eres mi prioridad."

"Aw Bells, que lindo. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte – el doc me arreglo bien; dijo que estaría arriba y corriendo pronto."

"Pero papá -"

"Nop Bells. Honestamente, si todavía quieres venir a verme el sábado, te doy las direcciones. Pero no te las daré ahora."

"Papá," gruñí, poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

"De verdad Bells, estaré bien."

"¿Qué tan seguro estas?"

"Hasta la muerte."

"¿De la buena manera?"

Me lo pude imaginar rodar los ojos, "¿Te veré el sábado?"

"Claro que si," reí, "y tú me tienes que prometer que descansaras hoy y mañana."

"Lo prometo, pero me tienes que prometer que no te preocuparas."

"Bien," Rodee _mis_ojos, sonriendo. "Buenas noches, papá."

"Buenas noches Bells. Te veo el sábado."

"Igualmente," susurré, antes de colgar.

_Este era uno de esos momentos en que mi padre podía ser tan terco como yo._

_

* * *

_

_Viernes, 8.05am_

El viaje en tren para el trabajo fue tranquilo – en parte, porque me era difícil cumplir con mi promesa.

Era duro… resistir la urgencia de dejar el trabajo e ir a ver a Charlie – otro lado positivo, es que esa escapada del trabajo significaba no tengo que ver a Edward.

_Ha llegado al nivel doce._

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, salí de ahí, tratando de suavizar las arrugas de preocupación que se hicieron camino en mi frente.

Ni siquiera oí las palabras de saludo de Edward, mientras entraba a mi oficina, solo encontré un reporte en mi escritorio. _Del nivel ocho._

Golpee mis dedos a lo largo de la mesa, mirando al espacio pensando en mi padre, tumbado inmóvil en una cama de hospital, fluían en mi mente – pero siempre en círculos… nunca se iban, o desaparecían.

Trate de llamar al hospital un par de veces en mi trabajo, pero ellos me daban la misma respuesta.

Como, _él está durmiendo – no lo puedo alterar, lo siento._O, _él está bien._

Suspirando, decidí seguir adelante con el reporte – pensando que la escritura me lo sacaría de la mente. Y lo hubiera hecho… si fuera de un tema diferente.

El reporte era del incremento de la tasa de cáncer, y llegué rápidamente a la evidencia, encontré una tabla, mostrándome el aumento de los números en el 2008, en comparación con la disminución, de los casi inexistentes números, del año 1980.

"Sr Cullen," balbucé, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de mi oficina. Él vio hacia arriba, dejando caer lo que sea que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

"¿Si?"

"Yo n-no creo poder con este reporte," admití, mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente, "Si quieres darme reportes extra, o cualquiera de los tuyos, o algo de los otros niveles, lo haré. Solo… no puedo con _éste_."

"¿Alguna razón?" preguntó rápidamente, sosteniendo el reporte.

Sacudí mi cabeza, luchando porque no salieran las lagrimas, "Tal vez… puedo en una semana o algo," negocié; _tan pronto y como sepa que mi padre estará bien,_"Pero, no me sé la hora de plazo de éste, y dudo que me den una extensión."

Él hojeo rápidamente el reporte, sus ojos se quedaron en la misma tabla que los míos, "Si," dijo rápido, "Si, lo haré por ti." Se giro hacia mí, y me sonrió tristemente. . "¿Estás… bien?"

"_Estoy_ bien," dije con sinceridad, dándole una sonrisa de despedida, antes de irme a mi oficina.

_Eso solo me golpeo cuando estaba sentada._

_Edward no me insulto. No dijo cumplidos innecesarios, o se enojo. Más importante – él dijo "Si", sin interrogarme._

_Me empezaba a gustar este lado nuevo de él._

_

* * *

_

_Viernes, 4.25pm_

"¿Hablo con la señorita Isabella Swan?" Una extraña y desconocida voz me llamaba del otro lado del teléfono.

"Si," respondí, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Hablo del hospital en Seattle. Parece que su padre llegó aquí hace unos minutos, y deseo que te hablara."

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunté de repente, mis ojos crecieron por el miedo.

"Su padre," pausó, y mi corazón bombardeo rápidamente dentro de mi pecho. Pude oír el lamento en su voz, el remordimiento… _Oh Dios._ "Sufrió de un ataque al corazón esta mañana."

El tiempo se detuvo. No podía escuchar, no podía respirar… _Mierda,_ni siquiera podía ver, la habitación desapareció antes que yo, mi visión estaba oscurecida por las lagrimas.

"¿Q-Qué tan serio es?" susurré, mordiendo mi pulgar tratando de que mis lágrimas no se oyeran en mi voz.

"Él está luchando por su vida mientras hablamos," La voz del doctor era tranquila – y gentil. _Suave, tan siquiera._"Lo siento señorita Swan – hacemos todo lo que podemos para salvarlo."

"Gracias," colgué, antes de que el teléfono se resbalara de mis dedos, cayendo con fuerza, pegando en el suelo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por mi rostro, terminando en mi escritorio. Sollozos – que no pude retener por más tiempo– salían de mis labios, y me envolví con mis brazos; sin importarme de las increíblemente delgadas paredes.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió ligeramente, subí mi mirada, viendo a Edward de pie detrás de mí.

"¿Qué quieres?" dije con voz ahogada, tratando apresuradamente de ocultar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Había demasiado dolor en él – profundo e inquietante dolor – como si lo compartiera conmigo.

Abrió su boca, viendo como otra lágrima caía de mi cara, antes de cerrar sus labios – sin hablar.

"Mi padre está _muriendo,_en un hospital a horas de aquí." Susurré, apoyando mis codos en mi escritorio, "No necesito tu furia, o tus disculpas," reí – una vez – la sonrisa no se quedo, "Y definitivamente no necesito de tus _cumplidos._No hay nada… que me puedas decir. _Nada._"

_Y por primera vez, él me escucho._

Cerré mis ojos, colocando mis rodillas en mi pecho. Escuche a la puerta cerrarse lentamente, ya sin preocuparme por sacar las emociones dentro de mí.

Más lágrimas bañaban mi pantalón, mientras lloraba en mi manga. Entonces, un par de brazos me envolvieron lentamente, jalándome hacía un cuerpo, subí mi mirada, viendo la cara de Edward a través de mis lágrimas.

* * *

_¡Hooooola!_

_Ya edite éste capítulo (: _

_Espero y recuerden dejar su review_

_Me lo merezco ¿A qué no? _

_¿Reviews?_

_#Itzell_


	8. No Olvides Respirar

**Capítulo 8**

**No Olvides Respirar**

_(Don't Forget to Breathe)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight_es de Meyer, _Red_es de Oxygen. And. Cucumber.

* * *

_Viernes, 5.15pm_

Edward se quedó conmigo, esperando hasta que mis ojos ya no tuvieran lágrimas que derramar, y mi garganta estaba tan seca que no podía físicamente llorar más.

No entendía porque lo hizo. De verdad, no entendía.

Pero, él se sentó a mi lado, poniendo pañuelo tras pañuelo en frente de mí. Era estúpido – lo sabía – pero era lindo, tenerlo a mi lado. Después de todo, si me aferro a su camisa, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Empujarme?

Sabía que necesitaba salir de la oficina, e ir al hospital donde estaba Charlie. Pero, si trataba de manejar, mientras lloraba – sumando los genes torpes de mi madre – no sería el único en el hospital.

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan agradable conmigo?" susurré finalmente, mi voz salió como un sollozo.

Sus ojos – pensativos por un momento – se encontraron con los míos, "Porque odio ver a otros llorar, y..." pausó mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, "Porque me gusta sostenerte," se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿No más bromas malas?" pregunté, arqueando mis cejas suavemente mientras él rodaba sus ojos.

"No más bromas. Estaba – _por una vez_– siendo sincero."

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme, mire lejos de él, mis ojos se posaron en mi teléfono, "¿Puedes estar sin mi esta tarde? Digo – si te mandan más reportes, los haré el lunes, o trabajaré las tardes, si..."

"Bella, ve con tu padre," dijo serio, posando su dedo en mis labios.

_Concéntrate. Ignora al hecho que él está tocando tu labio._

Movió su dedo a mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

_Oh mierda. Respira._

"Estaré bien," y con eso me dio un abrazo final, antes de jalarme a mi posición inicial. Antes de siquiera estar correctamente en mis dos pies, coloco mi abrigo y mi bolso en mis brazos.

"¿Ok?"

"Gracias," murmuré, y puso su mano en mi brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que me cayera o algo.

"No corras," dijo seriamente, "Estas a tiempo."

Reí rápidamente, pero mi risa era nerviosa – y él lo noto.

"Tu padre va a estar bien Bella," murmuró, su voz involuntariamente seductora.

_Eso no era bueno – La voz de Edward…__¿Seductora? Oh, mierda._

"Eso espero," sonreí tristemente, despidiéndome mientras salía de la oficina, y del edificio, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto.

* * *

_Viernes, 8.50pm_

"Hola, vengo a ver a Charlie Swan. Es mi padre," dije rápidamente a la recepcionista, mis ojos percatándose de sus uñas arregladas, y su impecable peinado.

"Déjame checarlo," asintió secamente, indicándome que tomara asiento, antes de regresar a su ordenador.

Después de un breve momento, miro fuera de su pantalla, encontrándose con mi angustiada mirada, "Esta en el cuarto 41. Sube las escaleras, dobla a la derecha, y es la segunda puerta a la izquierda."

"Gracias," murmuré, mientras trotaba a la puerta.

Encontré el camino a la puerta fácilmente, mientras me acercaba al número, _41_, empecé a tener segundos de duda; no sabía exactamente qué era lo que me iba a encontrar en ella.

Llame gentilmente a la puerta, que se abrió unos segundos después, y un doctor – con cabello rubio, y ojos verdes – me miro curioso.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Q-Quiero ver a mi papá," murmuré, "Soy Bella, la hija de Charlie."

"Ah," dio un paso fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_¿Así qué no me estaba permitido ver a mi padre?_

Había un banco enfrente de la puerta de Charlie, el doctor se sentó en él, haciéndome señas de hacer lo mismo.

"Tu padre está muy débil Bella," fueron sus primeras palabras, asentí fríamente, mordiendo mi labio. "Sin contar sus tres costillas rotas, una pierna rota, una hernia desprendida en su columna vertebral, su corazón ha estado muy tenso todos estos años de policía."

Asentí nuevamente, echándole un vistazo a su puerta cada cierto tiempo.

"Todavía no sabemos si solo fue un infarto o si volverá a pasar. Pero por el momento queremos mantenerlo en el hospital – sólo en caso..." se puso de pie, dejando la frase inconclusa.

_Solo en caso de que vuelva a pasar._

"¿É-Él va a estar bien… por el momento?" balbuceé, jugando nerviosamente con mis manos en mi regazo.

"Si," el doctor asintió seriamente, y una enorme sonrisa se poso en su rostro, "él debería de despertar en las siguientes horas – así que, si quieres esperar, estoy seguro que apreciaría una visita de su hija."

Asentí – emocionadamente – ahora, "¿Puedo esperar aquí?" señalé el pequeño banco, y el doctor sonrió, sacudiendo su cabella de cabello dorado.

"Hay un sofá adentro... estoy seguro que es más cómodo que una silla plástica de hospital," rió, alejándose, y desapareciendo, dejándome mirando la puerta.

Respiré profundo, empujándola suavemente. Instantáneamente fuí golpeada por el olor a hospital, y su equipo.

Pero lo que más me golpeo fue la imagen de Charlie.

Estaba acostado frente a mí, inconsciente, con un monitor que sonaba tediosamente a un lado de él. Y encima un saco con un líquido blanco, alimentado por un tubo transparente en la parte inferior, corriendo a su posición inerte, llegando a su muñeca.

Levante mi mano hacia mi boca, tragando mis lágrimas. Mi papá siempre daba una imagen fuerte – tan indiferente hacia su salud – pensando que podía comer toda la carne que quisiera, y eso no afectaría a su corazón.

Supongo que era hora de que pasara.

* * *

_Sábado,__4.37am_

"¿Reneé?" Charlie murmuró soñoliento, me disparé de mi posición en el sofá; instantáneamente despierta.

"¿Papá? ¿Papá, puedes oírme?" me posicioné a su lado, tomando su mano en la mía.

"¿_Reneé_?" dijo de nuevo, confuso mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del cuarto.

"No papá, es Bella." Le aseguré, recordando muy bien donde estaba mi madre; sentada en las soleadas villas de Phoenix, con su novio– Phil.

"Oh Bella, no tenias que venir hasta acá solo para verme." Respiró, aferrándose a mi mano con sus temblorosos dedos.

"No seas tonto papá. Claro que vine sólo para verte – si me quieres."

"Bueno, eres una buena chica Bells." Apretó mi mano gentilmente, su mirada cristalina y borrosa mientras hablaba. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, y su visión regreso, al igual que una sonrisa triunfante a su rostro.

Entonces – tan rápido como despertó – su cabeza cayó a la almohada, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Su mano dejo la mía, deslizándose al colchón.

* * *

_Sábado,__8.10am_

"¿Mike?" dije, sorprendida mientras contestaba mi celular.

"Hey Bella," llamó coquetamente del otro lado del teléfono, "Solo quería verificar que estabas bien. Fui a tu oficina la otra noche y Cullen dijo que te fuiste temprano a casa."

"Oh, estoy bien – gracias,"

_¿Edward no le mintió a Mike?_

"Sobre el tema de Cullen," dijo, y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz, "Tengo unas nuevas formas de sacar sus nervios, y yo -"

"Mike," lo interrumpí, "No creo poder seguir haciendo esto."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"_Estoy_bien," aclaré, "Pero mi padre no, y _Edward_ estaba en la oficina cuando lo supe. Él fue muy lindo conmigo con eso.... supongo que me siento, que deberíamos ser amigables con él."

"Ah."

"Si, realmente lo lamento – porque estaba buscando maneras de atormentarlo contigo."

"Si... igual yo."

Pude oír el pesar en la voz de Mike, y mordí mi labio, "Escucha – tú me compraste una bebida, es mi turno ahora. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos la semana entrante para ir por una?"

"Eso estaría bien," La felicidad regresó a su voz.

_Si sólo la vida se pudiera arreglar con una taza de café._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, he terminado de editar los capítulos que sufrían de mi horrenda ortografía (:_

_Espero y dejen lo que opinan las que no lo han hecho :D_

_¿Review?_

_#Itzell_


	9. Mundos Pequeños

**Capitulo 9**

**Mundos Pequeños**

_(Small Worlds)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer_, Red _a Oxygen. And. Cucumber.

* * *

Todas (os) -sinceramente no se si hay hombres- denle un gran aplauso a Maru por betear este capitulo! creo que mejoro considerablemente.

Gracias Maru!

* * *

_Sábado, 11.30am_

"¿Bella?" la voz de Charlie me llamó, y cerré mi teléfono, lanzándome a su lado.

"Hola papá," sonreí, deslizando mi mano a la suya nuevamente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi cabeza se siente como si le hubieran dado una paliza... _ Continuamente__,"_ rió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Pero," agitó sus brazos sobre él, tratando de ignorar mi comentario, "Tengo cosas más serias que discutir contigo."

Regresó su mirada a mí, y _podría_ haberlo tomado completamente en serio, si su ojo izquierdo no se hubiera desviado luego de decir aquello, "¿Te quiero casada OK?"

No pude evitar reír y lo hice disimuladamente, mordiendo mi nudillo.

"Con un hombre bueno - no tan viejo… y no un fenómeno de cabellos rubios," Charlie murmuró, pronunciando sus palabras suavemente.

"Papá, me las arreglo bien estando sola." Susurré, sonrojándome.

"Y, estoy esperando por algunos nietos," dijo, haciendo un mohín. Reí, alejándome de él, mientras sentía mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza. "También espero un vaso de whisky, pero el doctor se rehúsa a dejarme beber," refunfuñó, acomodándose en la cama de hospital.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías de escucharlo," sugerí, desviando la conversación de mi futuro.

"Oh," dijo de repente, una mirada de entendimiento cruzando su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa papá?"

"No puedes tener hijos _tan _pronto," deliberó, rascándose casualmente la cabeza.

"¡Papá!" gemí, pero él no escuchó.

"Y tampoco te quiero _casada _tan pronto. Así que, no quiero oír nada de nietos por los siguientes dos años. ¿Entendido?"

"Tan claro como un cristal," rodé mis ojos, sonriendo.

"Bien, o iré y le dispararé al bastardo." La sonrisa de Charlie se ensanchó, tragué saliva– sintiendo lástima por quien se case conmigo… si, es que alguna vez lo hago, casarme. La puerta se abrió, y el doctor entró, cargando un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

"Ah, drogas," Charlie rió, estirando sus manos ansiosamente hacia el frasco.

"Veo que tu padre está despierto y en marcha," el doctor se giró hacia mí, mientras le pasaba un vaso plástico con agua a Charlie.

Rodé mis ojos, dándole una gentil palmadita a su mano.

"Solo estaba diciéndole a mi hija aquí" Charlie me señaló, y lo interrumpí.

"C-Creo que realmente el doctor no necesita escuchar eso."

"¿Tiene hijos Doc?"

"Si, tres," el doctor sonrió tiernamente, sus ojos suavizándose.

"Bueno, ¿A qué edad dejaría a sus hijos casarse?"

"Uno de ellos vive por su cuenta," rió, como si estuviera compartiendo un chiste personal, "No sería capaz de darle algún consejo que él escucharía."

"Bueno, Bells es periodista," Charlie me sonrió, "Y pienso que ella debería preocuparse por su trabajo primero… los chicos llegarán después a su vida."

"Papá," murmuré, quitando mi mano de la suya, "Eres _tan _vergonzoso."

"Estas son buenas drogas Doc," murmuró Charlie, su cabeza cayendo repentinamente a su pecho. El doctor llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado, dejándola en la almohada.

"Mi hijo es periodista," El doctor dijo pensativo, moviendo el monitor y presionando unos botones azules en el teclado. "Quizás lo conozcas."

"¿Como se llama?" pregunté, sin quitar mi vista del rostro durmiente de Charlie – se veía tan tranquilo… casi como si nada de esto le hubiera pasado.

"Edward Cullen."

_Oh mierda._

"Urm... si, lo conozco," tartamudeé, "trabajo en el mismo nivel que él en Twilight Press."

"Mundo pequeño," rió, yendo hacia la ventana y abriendo la persiana.

_Supongo que ya se de d__ó__nde sac__ó__ Edward sus ojos._

"Así que, ¿No niños por dos años huh?"

"Oh Dios, ¿Estaba escuchando?" gemí, mis mejillas ardiendo de nuevo.

Él respondió con una carcajada, ahora estaba llenando una gran jarra con agua del grifo. "Le diría lo mismo a Edward – pero no dudo que tal vez a la mitad de la población femenina de su oficina con niños."

"Urm..." no respondí, y mordí mi labio nerviosa.

"Dime, ¿Cómo es trabajar con él?" El doctor cambió rápidamente de tema, rodé mis ojos, sonriendo.

"La mitad del tiempo es una pesadilla," dije irónicamente.

"¿Y la otra mitad?"

"Molesto – o algo así.... a veces," dije, mis ojos estrechándose, "Luego otras, es realmente un tipo agradable. Es muy confuso."

El doctor asintió – como si entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. "Bueno, será mejor advertir a Edward," rió para sí mismo, "No quisiera que tu padre fuera y le dispare."

"Oh," dije de repente – dándome cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, "No es… _así_." Me sonrojé otra vez, retorciendo mis manos en mi regazo incómoda.

El doctor asintió de nuevo, y me dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Bueno Bella, te tengo que dejar para ver más pacientes– solo presiona el botón," señaló un gran botón rojo con un auricular crema, "Si tu padre despierta otra vez. Un gusto conocerte."

"Igualmente Sr Cullen," sonreí tímidamente, usando su nombre por primera vez en voz alta.

"Por favor," sacudió su cabeza, riendo, "Dime Carlisle."

* * *

_Sábado, 3.40am_

"Vamos Bells – ¿estás segura, que no puedes bajar a la cafetería y traerme algo de beber?" Mi padre suplicó; sus ojos enrojecidos muy abiertos e impotentes.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, frunciéndole el seño, "No. Es mi última respuesta papá. _Supuestamente _deberías de estar descansando – y el alcohol no te da descanso. Te da un terrible dolor de cabeza."

"Bien," dijo enfurruñado, acomodándose en su cama, "Supongo que tendré que preguntarle al doctor cuando venga."

"Como si él fuera a estar de acuerdo."

"Nunca sabes," Charlie sonrió esperanzado, y yo rodé mis ojos, riendo.

"Y, Bells," Charlie dijo finalmente, después de minutos de silencio, "Estaba pensando – tu no quieres estar aquí metida escuchándome. Además tienes que ir al trabajo el lunes..."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

"Deberías regresar a casa Bells," murmuró.

"No papá. ¡Me quedaré aquí contigo!"

"No, no lo harás," mi padre replicó, su voz logrando sonar más fuerte que la mía, "Estaré bien – tengo un buen doctor que cuida de mi. Tengo una cama cómoda, y un televisor," señaló orgulloso la pequeña pantalla enfrente de él. "Me rehúso a dejarte dormir en _eso_," señaló el sofá, antes de regresar su mirada hacia mi.

"Papá, no me importa."

"Pero a mí si."

"¿Quieres… que me vaya?"

"No, no es así," dijo, "Pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo sentada a mi lado Bells– el tiempo es preciado, no lo gastes viéndome dormir."

"Papá," dije con la voz entrecortada, agarrando su mano firmemente en la mía de nuevo, "¿Qué si te pasa algo otra vez?"

"Como dije… tengo un buen doctor. Estaré bien."

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si Bells?"

"Te amo… ¿Lo sabes, cierto?"

"También te amo niña," sonrió cálidamente, estrechando sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome. "Intentaré llamarte mañana," hizo una pausa, riendo entre dientes, antes de decir burlonamente, "Si el Doc me deja tomar el teléfono."

* * *

_Crei que tardaria más en encontrar beta pero afortunadamente no :)_

_Aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero no tardar con el otro, ya esta traducido solo falta que lo revise la beta (nunca me cansare de decirlo) _

_Amo a Charlie!_

_hahah y para las que preguntaban si iba a traducir el Edward's POV puede que si, las mantendre informadas_

_Gracias por reviews, favoritos y alertas. _

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_-Samm _


	10. Celos

**Capitulo 10**

**Celos**

_(Jealousy)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer_, Red _a Oxygen. And. Cucumber

* * *

Gracias a _Maru_ por betear el capitulo.

* * *

_Lunes, 8.25am_

El trabajo transcurrió sin incidentes, como de costumbre. El periódico salió temprano en la mañana, así como una nueva carga de reportes entraron a la oficina – esperando ser escritos para el siguiente periódico.

"Un reporte para ti," dijo Edward secamente, al momento que escuchó mis tacones contra las baldosas de la oficina.

"Gracias," le sonreí tímidamente, y él me la devolvió– sonriendo torcidamente. Mi corazón se disparó dentro de mí, y me maldije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

"Oh Bella," Edward me llamó, y volví mi mirada hacia la de él, arqueando mis cejas con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo está tu padre?"

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, "Él está genial gracias," reí por lo bajo para mí misma, recordando demasiado bien las advertencias que él me dio.

_No niños por los próximos dos años. Lo tengo. _

"Aunque, nunca me dijiste que tu padre era doctor."

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión, y se giró a mí, sus ojos curiosos y reflexivos. "Nunca surgió en una conversación."

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros, "Bueno, es realmente un buen tipo."

"Me alegra que pienses eso," meditó, regresando a la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Urm, Edward..." dije de repente, su mirada se posó en mi de nuevo, "Creo que nunca te agradecí, por lo del… viernes."

Sus ojos centellaron, "De nada"

Asentí, sonriendo mientras lo dejaba trabajar.

* * *

_Lunes, 11.34am_

"No te he visto con Mike desde hace tiempo," destacó Edward, sin dejar de mirar dentro del armario, donde supuestamente estaba buscando algo de _'papel'. _

"No te he visto con Tanya desde hace tiempo," lo reté, sonriendo.

"Bastante justo."

Regresé mi atención al reporte que estaba escribiendo, y él continuó viendo en el armario, buscando por el papel correcto.

_¿Realmente le toma tanto tiempo obtener un estúpido papel para un archivo?_

"La dejé," dijo de repente, todavía sin dejar de ver el gabinete.

"¿Por qué?" No pude evitar preguntar.

Edward balbuceó; su respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Luego, cerró su boca – olvidando la respuesta que tenia. Sólo tomó un montón de papel que tenia frente a él, y dejó mi oficina – sin decir más.

_Genial.__No más comentarios furiosos, o estúpidas bromas. _

_Sólo preguntas sin responder y silencio – aunque, supongo que no debería quejarme… porque eso era lo que quería desde el principio. _

_¿Cierto?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lunes, 3.40pm_

"Un reporte terminado," lo puse en el escritorio de Edward, suspirando mientras checaba nuevamente la hora en el reloj.

"Gracias," respondió secamente, tomando el archivo y guardándolo en el cajón.

"¿Tienes algún otro que necesitas que se termine?"

Edward rió toscamente, "Oh, tengo uno más que necesita ser terminado. Pero dudo que lo quieras escribir."

"¿Y eso por qué?" crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, alzando mis cejas – como si lo estuviera desafiando. Regresó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos divertidos.

"Es sobre celos –todos los tipos que puedes encontrar en la sociedad actual. Cómo los hombres insultan a las mujeres cuando les gustan. Cómo las mujeres usan a otros hombres, para poner celoso al tipo que le gusta. Pero," hizo una pausa, sonriendo maliciosamente, "Tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿Verdad Bella?"

"Claro que no," respondí fríamente, manteniendo mi expresión en blanco. "Si quieres dármelo – es más que bienvenido. De lo contrario, podría pasar las dos horas que me quedan leyendo mi libro. Tú escoges."

Sin decir ni una palabra, me tendió el reporte, todavía sonriendo como un loco.

* * *

_Lunes, 4.05pm_

_¿Por qué demonios acepté escribir este reporte? Oh si... porque soy una estúpida. _

_No tengo idea de qué escribir... y he estado viendo el papel durante la última – oh, sólo casi – una hora – tómalo o déjalo. _

_Celos. Genial. _

_Supongo que puedo decir que no usé a Mike para poner celoso a Edward. Lo usé para molestarlo, y probarle que no estaba interesada en él. __Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírselo en su cara?_

"_No estoy interesada en ti, ahora lárgate de mi oficina."_

_See, urm... – no._

_Bueno tengo que empezar de alguna forma..._

Los celos tienen dos lados; el que protege al amor, y el que lo daña.

_Aquí no va nada. _

En las relaciones en las cuales los sentimientos de celos son leves y ocasionales, ello le recuerda a la pareja no tomar por sentado al otro. Puede alentar a las parejas a apreciarse el uno al otro, y hacer un esfuerzo para que la otra persona se sienta valorada.

Los celos aumentan las emociones, y en pequeñas y manejables dosis, los celos pueden ser una fuerza positiva en una relación.

Pero cuando son irracionales o intensos, la historia es muy diferente.

A veces los celos pueden salirse de la proporción. Por ejemplo, cuando un hombre acusa a su mujer de engañarlo si la ve a solas con un viejo amigo, o cuando una mujer es atacada por los celos porque la compañía de su esposo está rodeada de mujeres.

_Tú sólo lo acusas de estar celoso..._

_... __y te acusas a ti misma._

Este tipo de reacciones pueden provocar una gran tensión en la relación, dejando a los sentimientos del otro compañero como si estuviera constantemente caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo para evitar esas reacciones, y el compañero celoso – a menudo conscientes de su problema – oscila entre la culpa y la justificación.

Así que si ellos saben que lo que hacen está mal, ¿Por qué continúan?

_¿Porque la mayoría de los hombres son idiotas?_

Esto sucede porque creemos que _necesitamos _la atención y el afecto de otra persona para que todo esté bien. La posibilidad de que ellos puedan dirigir esa atención hacia otra persona es una amenaza a nuestra necesidad, y generalmente, ésta necesidad está vinculada con el autoestima. Cuando su atención y su amor es desviado a otra parte, nuestro sentido de autovaloración es puesto en peligro, y eso, es la causa de los celos.

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

_Nada. Nunca debiste siquiera aceptar este artículo. _

¿Que aquellos hombres necesitan atención y consuelo constante de nuestro amor por ellos?

Los hombres también tienen una habilidad para madurar increíblemente lenta comparada con la de las mujeres, y si hablamos de cómo insultan a las mujeres en el jardín de niños porque les gusta, y no fueron conscientes de sus sentimientos, entonces es una posibilidad de que siga siendo el caso. Se rehúsan a aceptar sus propios sentimientos, y en su lugar, te alejan antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte más a ellos.

Nadie quiere ser herido, y al dejar entrar tanto a alguien, siempre está el miedo persistente de las consecuencias si la relación termina mal.

En resumen, son criaturas sensibles, y si los celos son leves, es más que probable que ellos sólo quieran protegerte. Pero si esto se vuelve más severo, entonces algo debe hacerse al respecto, ninguna relación debería ser controlada.

_Eso es por tratar de que no saliera con Mike, _pensé con suficiencia, presionando el botón de imprimir.

* * *

Perdon por el retraso al subir este capitulo, pero Zamantha tuvo un pequeño accidente qe involucra 'desgarramiento' de tendon y muñeca torcida con un poco de culpa por el culpable y como consecuencia ella esta de vacaciones, llegara hasta el 30 de julio.

Tratare de subir yo los capitulos y traducirlos.

Dejen un buen review para que Zamantha se recupere.

Gracias!

Vall.


	11. No puedo pensar

**Capitulo 11**

**No puedo pensar**

_(Can't Think)_

_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer,_ Red _a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

Gracias a Maru por betear y en cierta forma traducir :), gracias a Vall por traducir, igual de alguna forma.

**Les tengo una nota importante al final del capitulo =) les aconsejo que la lean ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Martes, 8.30am_

"¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas, o mis mensajes de texto, o los mensajes que dejé en tu contestadora?" Una mujer rubia demandó, en un tono agudo, sus amplios ojos azules bailaban con ira mientras taladraban a los de Edward.

"Porque _terminamos _Tanya... ¿No te lo dejé lo suficientemente claro?"

"Pero," paró, pausando mientras miraba sobre su hombro hacia la puerta de mi oficina, "¿Es por _ella_?" Acusó, disparando una vez más sus sospechas.

"Tanya, por favor vete."

"¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?" Colocó su mano con perfecta manicura en su cintura, su labio sobresaliendo.

"_Inteligencia. _Ahora, vete."

"Pero-"

"Vete," dijo nuevamente, su voz fuerte mientras posaba ligeramente sus manos en su hombro, girándola hasta que quedó frente al ascensor.

Tan pronto como ella me notó, me envió una mirada feroz - obviamente mostrando sus deseos de matarme - retrocedí lejos de ella, mis cejas fruncidas en confusión.

"Bueno, hola," dije nerviosamente, jugando incómoda con mis manos frente a mi, mientras asentía hacia Edward.

"Hola," replicó, dejándose caer en su silla pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

_Genial. _

_Regresamos a la hostilidad e ira de sus comentarios._

_

* * *

  
_

_Martes, 11.30am_

"Reporte," Edward me informó, aventando un archivo gigante a mi escritorio, "El nivel tres quiere nuestras manos sucias de veintidós páginas."

Rodé los ojos, echándole una rápida mirada al archivo frente a mí – se veía como mucho trabajo duro.

"No veo por qué no pueden hacerlos ellos mismos," Edward murmuró, deslizando su mano a través de su cabello, "No es como si estuvieran cortos de personal o algo."

"Mira Edward – no tienes que hacerlo. _Yo _lo haré… y de verdad apreciaría tener un poco de paz para escribir."

Me dio una mirada llena de furia, "Siempre me dices que salga de tu oficina."

"Bueno, me resulta difícil escribir contigo ahí parado murmurando, o insultando a alguien bajo tu aliento."

Alzó sus cejas, mirándome con escepticismo, "Me haces ver como si me pasara mi vida ofendiendo a la gente."

"Bueno, _lo haces_," me encogí de hombros, "La mitad del tiempo."

"Genial," Edward espetó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Mi padre me grita – mi mamá me grita. Tanya me _grita _– y ahora tú me lanzas todos esos comentarios despreciables."

"Querías una respuesta, yo te di una," dije simplemente, girando mi bolígrafo entre mis dedos.

"¿Soy _así _de malo?" exigió, su mandíbula tensa y rígida, "¿De verdad paso mis tardes insultándote, con comentarios impertinentes sobre los que he estado meditando todas las mañanas?" Antes de que pudiera parpadear estaba sobre mi escritorio, inclinado hacia mí, sus manos aferradas a los bordes de la madera.

"No podría saberlo" rodé mis ojos; "No leo mentes."

Se empujó a sí mismo desde mi escritorio, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho – como si se estuviera deteniendo a si mismo de atacar a alguien. Se alejó de mí – enfrentando la ventana, mientras sus ojos examinaban la concurrida calle, y la multitud de peatones en la acera.

Cuando no respondió, me empecé a preocupar.

"¿Sr Cullen...?"

"¿Qué?" susurró, apretando el puente de su nariz.

Me congelé por la emoción burbujeante detrás de su tono, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia él, mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente, "Siento si lo he ofendido," dije rápidamente, tratando de que las palabras salieran antes de que me arrepintiera.

Se rió – un sonido corto y sin humor, sus ojos eran duros y fríos; sin ningún rastro de la risa, mientras se giraba hacia mi, "Yo soy el que te gritó. _Yo _soy el que perdió los estribos. _Yo _soy el que tiene problemas de ira..." su voz fue disminuyendo apagándose riendo nuevamente, "¿Y tú estás _disculpándote_ conmigo?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" pregunté, arqueando mis cejas, mientras trataba de ignorar cuán apretados estaban sus puños.

Sacudió su cabeza, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, "Ese es el problema," murmuró, "Parece que cada vez que intento tratarte como a una persona normal– cada vez que trato de tener simplemente una conversación contigo – no puedo _pensar_." De repente dejó de hablar como si hubiera hablado de más.

"¿Sr Cullen?"

"Señorita Swan – parece que he desperdiciado su tiempo. Lo siento, me marcharé," despegó su mirada de mi, y se movió hacia la puerta, pero salí disparada de mi asiento, alcanzándolo antes de que se pudiera ir.

"Tu sabes," reí por lo bajo, "realmente odio cuando haces eso."

"¿Qué?" replicó; su respuesta corta y formal.

"Dices algo – que tiene muchos significados ocultos, y no explicar a _qu__é_ te refieres," rodé mis ojos, posando ligeramente mi mano en su pecho, empujándolo dentro de mi oficina mientras cerraba la puerta.

_Intent__é__ no pensar en el hecho de que mi mano acababa de tocar su pecho – __detente__, Bella. Concéntrate y empieza a hablar. _

"Dijiste que no podías _pensar _cuando tratas de hablar conmigo. Bueno," Lo obligué a adentrarse más a mi oficina, hasta que sus pies tocaron el borde del sofá, y lo empujé sobre él – tomando mi asiento del lado de mi escritorio, frente a él. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que q_uisiste_ decir con eso?"

Estaba observándome, su boca levemente abierta, sus ojos nublados con una nueva emoción - _¿tristeza? No… ¿miedo? __Lo dudo__. _No se veía como si me fuera a contestar pronto.

"Asumo que cuando alguien no puede _pensar _porque otra persona está en un cuarto," Mi aliento se atascó en la parte trasera de mi garganta, mientras consideraba _todas_ las respuestas posibles. "Eso puede significar que no pueden pensar porque están muy enojados."

Volví mi mirada a la suya, "¿De verdad me odias _tanto_? No hay nada que te impida cambiar de trabajo," Me pausé, suspirando mientras trataba de empujar mis celos a lo más profundo de mi mente. "Entonces, ¿Te vas a explicar?"

"No," dijo simplemente, levantándose del sofá.

Me puse de pie frente a él, "¿Alguna razón del por qué?"

"Quizás, porque te reirás de mi..."

"Esa no es una razón suficiente."

"Porque no he descubierto la verdadera razón ni siquiera yo."

"Otra."

Y entonces rió tranquilamente para sí mismo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Porque, _Señorita __Swan_," dijo formalmente, usando mi nombre completo – ya no con cortesía– si no como un insulto, "Podría no _querer _decirle."

"_Touché," _murmuré, caminando hacia él, "Concuerdo contigo – _es _tiempo de que salgas de mi oficina."

"Siempre tengo la razón," sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

_Aunque por extraño que parezca – había algo en su expresión que no le daba __del todo __la razón. Su mirada, parecía casi devastada detrás de esa fachada de diversión, y su postura – todavía tan r__í__gida y tan tensa, __me dejaban ver que incluso con sus comentarios burlones__, __no estaba del todo tranquilo._

"Hora de que el gran idiota _salga _de mi oficina," lo empujé hacia la puerta, saboreando el momento en que él estuviera fuera de mi vista.

Se giró en su lugar, agarrando mi muñeca "Entonces soy un _idiota _- ¿Lo soy?" Sus ojos eran de repente salvajes, peligrosos… y furiosos.

"Sí."

* * *

**GRAN NOTICIA!**

**El siguiente capitulo es INCREIBLE!, simplemente de lo mejor. ¿Se pueden imaginar por que? seguro que si, y si no lo pueden hacer porqe siguen shockeadas por este les dejo un peqeño 'spoiler':**

_"¿C__ó__mo se supone que iba a saber eso? __S__abes, los hombres son __tan __estúpidamente __confusos__. Por qué no pueden __simplemente __ir con alguien y __decir__ - _'Hey, soy Edward. Me gustas_.'"_

_"¿Y qu__é__ hubieras dicho?"_

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Genial, no? Bueno, sé que quieren mas, mucho más! Por los que les traigo un pequeño trato; Si ustedes bellas señoritas, me dan un review yo les doy este spoiler COMPLETO! y sabran que le dijo Bella a Edward (y lo que paso despues) ;) Pero solo les dare ese adelanto si llegamos a los 170 reviews, solo son 24! si me dan esos reviews yo les doy todo! Ademas que si pasamos los 170 les aseguro que les traigo la actualizacion el domingo, no se arrepentiran. Si llegamos a los 170 y las que no tengan cuenta, dejenme algo dende se los pueda mandar (ya saben con espacios para que me salga) y no las decepcione si no saben la continuación. Asi que...**

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D. Gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi muñeca, ya estoy bien y gracias a eso les traigo este genial capitulo, y el que sigue. **

**Besos**

**-Samm**


	12. Te odio

**Capitulo 12**

**Te Odio **

_(I Hate You)_

_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight _es de Meyer_.Red de Oxygen. and. Cucumber_

_

* * *

_

Gracias a Maru por el beteo

* * *

Sus ojos – oscuros como la noche – taladrando los míos, sus labios, tensos y casi invisibles por la furia, estaban presionados firmemente juntos, impidiendo que sus dientes castañearan, "Siempre aprecio saber qué pasa en su mente, Señorita Swan."

Dio un paso hacia mí, y mis mejillas se inundaron de vergüenza, mientras mi corazón se disparaba, golpeando erráticamente dentro de mi pecho.

"Sólo desearía que no pensaras _algunas _cosas."

"¿Quieres saber qué pienso?" advertí, tratando de mantener el tartamudeo fuera de mi voz. Su cara – ahora burlona y divertida – se movió un poco más cerca a la mía, y mis pensamientos se esfumaron completamente de mi cabeza.

"Me _encantaría_ saber qué piensas," sonrió torcidamente, "Porque hasta ahora de tu tiempo en esta oficina – me has insultado, me has gritado, me has hecho sentir celoso de _Mike_," sacudió su cabeza, todavía sonriendo, "_Mike _– de toda la gente– sólo porque pudiste tener una conversación con él, y no comenzar a gritarle… He sido llamado _hipócrita, _e _idiota, _e _insípido__," _enlistó, sus ojos, siempre viendo los míos por si había algún cambio en mi expresión, "Y entonces... tú has completado cada _estúpido _e_ innecesario _reporte que te doy he dado – entregándolo antes del tiempo límite, y a menudo completando dos en ese tiempo. Me parece _increíble _– que una mujer de tu inteligencia, siga atascada aquí en una oficina, trabajando conmigo," sus cejas surcadas en frustración, "Me dejas abrazarte, cuando estabas llorando... y luego, hay veces," su expresión se convirtió en una más inquieta, "Que pienso que te _gusto_. Yo no… te _entiendo _más Bella – pensé que si. Pero no."

_Ese era el discurso más largo que le había oído, y yo estaba aturdida en silencio. Mis ojos s__ó__lo observando los suyos – y los suyos, s__ó__lo viendo los míos. _

"No megustas_ tú_," presioné mi mano donde estaba su corazón, "Megustas _tú_," toqué brevemente su cara con mis dedos, "Y por eso, es que trabajar aquí contigo - _apesta_."

Me alejé de él, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

_Le había dicho demasiado. _

_Obviamente__._

_Pero __la forma en que él también acababa de confesar tanto __– me sentí inclinada a hacer lo mismo. Incluso si eso significa__ba__… decirle algunas cosas que __hubiera preferido __guardarlas para mí. _

Sus manos – ligeras como plumas, me jalaron hacia él, "¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de _esta parte _de mí?" Señaló hacia su corazón, mientras levantaba mi mirada hacia él – estupefacta – todo lo que veía era su expresión seria... él realmente quería saber.

"Tu ira," señalé – _esa era una obvia_, "Tus cumplidos innecesarios," estaba a punto de continuar, pero me interrumpió.

"¿No te gusta oír cuan _sexy _eres?" Su voz era ronca – casi _seductiva_– y arqueó sus cejas sugestivamente.

_Mierda._

"N-No," tartamudeé, mis ojos abiertos y en shock, "Yo realmente prefiero no recibir c-cumplidos."

_Él seguía sonriéndome. _

_Dios, esa sonrisa __podría derretir cualquier cosa __– era tan brillante, y cálida, y... __bueno, ¿perfecta?_

"¿Qué más?" preguntó ansioso, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros. Mi corazón empezó a latir irregularmente – y su sonrisa se hizo más grande… tanto, que empecé a cuestionarme si podía oír mi pulso.

"Insultos..."

Asintió seriamente, "¿Siguiente?"

Rodé mis ojos, sonriendo malignamente, "Celos."

Hizo una mueca, girando su mirada lejos de mi, "¿Celos?"

"Mike es '_insípido'_... Mike no es _'inteligente'_... Corrigiéndolo cuando me dice _'Isabella'_... Gritándole, y diciéndole que no estoy; cuando para lo único que vino es para preguntarme si quería un café."

"Supongo que lo mismo se aplica para ti entonces," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, _Izzy_," arqueó sus cejas, retándome a discrepar.

Pero simplemente reí, rodando mis ojos. "Ahora _eso, _fue sólo por diversión – una pequeña broma entre Mike y yo."

"¿Una… _broma_?"

"Supongo que ambos disfrutábamos verte sufrir."

Sus manos dejaron mis hombros y su mirada se posó en mí – deslizando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" pregunté tímidamente.

"Si." Declaró; sus ojos seguían oscuros, "Por muchas razones."

"Bueno, tú escuchaste mis razones - ¿puedo oír las _tuyas_?"

Sus ojos vacilaron, antes de apoyar sus manos en mis hombros nuevamente. "Aparte de tus trucos con Mike," Su mandíbula se tensó ante la mención de o al pronunciar su nombre, "Aparte de eso… Me enoja cómo llegas a suposiciones sobre mí, que son incorrectas. Me enoja cuando tienes tan poca fe en mí – que creas que los cumplidos que te doy se convertirán en comentarios hostiles."

"Bueno, lo hacen."

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, "Me enojo, porque me irritas."

"No."

"Sí."

"¡No!" demandé, "Ésta mañana cuando Tanya vino a la oficina - ¿Qué te dije?" lo miré furiosa, "Dije _hola, _y recibo tu ira como respuesta en mi cara."

"Ese fue un caso único".

"Lo dudo."

"¡Ves Bella! ¡Esto es a lo que me refiero!" suspiró furioso, "Tú, siempre asumiendo que te volveré a insultar. Dios, yo sólo te insulto..." Tomó un profundo respiro, sus manos sujetando mis hombros un poco más fuerte, "Yo sólo te insulto, porque me gustas."

Reí disimuladamente, "Bueno, no es eso _genial_."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber eso? Sabes, los hombres son tan estúpidamente _confusos_. Por qué no pueden simplemente ir con alguien y decirle, - _'Hey, soy Edward. Me gustas.'"_

"¿Y qué hubieras dicho?"

"Lo mismo de siempre – _Lárgate_ de mi oficina."

Asintió, su boca seguía tensa, "Pero, ¿Qué si te hubiera dicho lo que _realmente _pienso acerca de ti?" No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos del armario, hasta que me presionó contra éste, su cara apenas unas pulgadas de la mía.

"No te hubiera creído," murmuré, luchando por respirar correctamente – estaba tan cerca, su aliento justo en mi cara.

"¿Y por qué no?" demandó; sus verdes ojos de repente llenos de ira.

_N__o me dio oportunidad de responder._

"¡Cuando te dije que era posible para una persona estar enamorada de otra, y ésta no ser consciente de ello, no me refería a Mike, Bella!" Su cara otra vez tan cerca de la mía, que estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme en sus palabras.

Tomó mi cara en sus manos, y presionó sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se alejó.

"¡Demonios, me refería a mí!" volvió a gritar, pero no contesté, "¿Eres tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta de eso?"

Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, su boca casi invisible con furia, y no había mucho mas de esto que pudiera soportar, "Detente." Dije con fuerza, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás para que tuviera espacio para respirar, "Primero, me dices que me amas. Segundo, me besas. Y luego me dices que soy estúpida." Lo miré, mis ojos acusadores y duros.

"Estaba enojado Bella. Lo dije sin pensar," inclinó su cabeza contra el armario a mi lado.

"Dices muchas cosas cuando estás enojado Edward – y si es así como va a ser, no lo quiero."

_Estaba tratando de no pensar en el beso – lo juro por Dios – pero sus labios en los míos, era algo que no podría olvidar fácilmente. Eran suaves y cálidos – pero incluso entonces, pude sentir la furia, impregnada en el gesto. _

_Él me quería, _me encogí por ante el pensamiento, seguía preguntándome si eso era algo que me complacía, o me disgustaba.

"Dilo... en voz alta."

"¿Qué?"

"Que me amas."

Sus ojos – de repente fuertes e intensos – estaban en los míos, "_Te amo __Bella."_

"De nuevo."

"_Te amo__."_

Reí suavemente – como si no le creyera. "Te _odio _Edward."

Su cara se endureció, sus ojos volviéndose más oscuros, pero seguí hablando. "Odio la forma en que siempre te enojas conmigo, por razones que… ¡N-Ni siquiera puedo comprender! Odio, cuando me elogias, y luego te retractas. Odio cuando me gritas. Odio cuando tratas de interferir en mi vida, cuando ni siquiera puedes tener una simple conversación, y te odio, cuando piensas que nada puede tocarte. Que eres el infame _Edward Cullen _– todo el mundo me ama, bueno ¡despierta y ve el sol!"

"¿De _verdad _me odias?"

_Él no va a dejar esto._

"Hasta ahora, sólo te he visto... con _lujuria__, _ se podría decir," hice una mueca, "Al igual que las otras cientos de mujeres en esta oficina. Nunca creí realmente que me gustabas, y te odié desde el principio," reí con disimulo, "Así que _amarte, _no fue una opción para mi."

"Pero," hice una pausa, cambiando mi peso para poder verlo, "Si me puedes convencer – de que en algún lugar muy dentro de ti… hay una parte que yo _pueda _amar..." fui disminuyendo la voz, y su expresión se iluminó, mientras recordaba – no la furia que me mostró, sino el Edward sensible, el que… parecía preocuparse por mi – sólo un poco más.

_Sin embargo__n__ecesito__ preguntarle algo primero – antes de __llevar__ esto __demasiado lejos__, y __luego ser dejada llorando en una__ encrucijada. _

"Qué hay con todas las secretarias que usaste, y luego dejaste. No quiero ser como ellas," crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, y se acercó a mí una vez más, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Su boca se movió nuevamente hacia la mía, pero puse mi mano en el camino, "No respondiste mi pregunta."

Se tiró hacia atrás un poco para ver mi expresión antes de hablar, "¿De verdad piensas que soy tan superficial?"

Cuando no respondí, continuó.

"Te amo Bella; si eso explica la manera obsesiva en que pienso en ti." Sus cejas se surcaron en frustración, "Con _Tanya," _se estremeció, "Ella sólo estaba interesada en una cosa. Pero contigo," Sus ojos taladraban los míos, "Tú quieres mucho más que _eso_."

"¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?" le contesté bruscamente.

Y entonces me besó – _y __siendo __dueña de un estúpido cerebro, lo tuve que alentar. _No podía pensar bien cuando él estaba tan cerca – todo lo que podía pensar, era lo bien que se sentían sus labios. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello, y lo empujé más cerca mientras él sonreía bajo el beso, y me empujaba hacia el armario, sus labios atacando los míos una vez más.

_Mierda._

_Charlie va a dispara__rle__ a Edward..._

_

* * *

Yo se que mechas de ustedes esperaban el mail que dijera _[Review Reply]

_pero me entere qe mañana viajo, y es un viaje muy largo,_

_por lo qe me iba a ser imposible actualizar mañana asi qe aqui esta el capitulo_

_es HERMOSO!!_

_¿QUE OPINAN DE LO OCURRIDO?_

_me ausentare una semana mas o menos si no es qe más asi que perdonen si demoro,_

_aunqe tratare de encontrar la forma de qe se actualize esta semana. _

_¿Reviews? _

_Besos_

_-Samm_


	13. Almas Gemelas

**Cap****í****tulo 13 **

**Almas Gemelas**

_(Soul Mates)_

_

* * *

_

_Gracias a Maru por el beteo y esa gran paciencia jajaja y ese hermoso apodo. _

_Thanks Cupcake!_

_Y ya despues de unas laargas semanas, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _

_Este hermosisimo capítulo va pa' ti :) _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de Meyer y Oxygen. and. Cucumber :)

* * *

_Martes, 1.20pm_

"Entonces..." se alejó de mí, sonriendo.

Rodé mis ojos, reflejando su sonrisa satisfecha, "_Entonces_..."

"¿Tengo el honor de llevarte por un café? ¿O es ése un privilegio reservado solamente a para Mike Newton?"

Golpeé su hombro, empujándolo lejos de mí, "De repente no estoy de humor para un café."

"Aww Bells... por favor," Hizo un puchero, sus ojos inocentes y suplicantes.

"¿Bells?"

Su mano se amoldó a mi mejilla, empujando mis labios de nuevo a los suyos. Justo antes de que se tocaran, se alejó, "O Bella, si así lo prefieres."

"En éste momento," susurré, acercándome aún más a él, "Realmente no me importa..." Dejé la frase inconclusa mientras mis labios se presionaban a los suyos otra vez, moviéndose juntos, hambrientos.

"¿Café?" Dijo sofocado, alejándose un poco.

"Café." Sonreí en respuesta, viéndolo moverse torpemente detrás de mí, mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba todavía más.

* * *

_Martes__, 1.40pm_

Mientras llegábamos a la planta baja, me llevó hacia el aparcamiento en su lugar, "¿Te importa si vamos a otro sitio para el café?"

"Seguro..." respondí, bastante confundida; _mientras no trate de secuestrarme o algo. _

Me dirigió hasta su auto, y mientras doblábamos la esquina juntos, reí al ver que se detenía junto a un Volvo plateado.

"¿Te gustan los autos rápidos huh?"

"Mi familia _ama _los autos rápidos," rió conmigo, tomando su asiento frente al volante.

"Cuéntame acerca de tu familia."

"No hay mucho que saber realmente," se encogió de hombros, "Ya conociste a Carlisle – mi papá... pero no has conocido a mi mamá... Esme."

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Un hermano y una hermana... la mitad del tiempo se la pasan molestándome así que decido ignorarlos." Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos y se posaron en el camino frente a él.

"¿No vas a decirme sus nombres?"

"Alice y Emmett," Suspiró, sacando el auto del aparcamiento y acelerando a la autopista.

"¿Son como tu?"

Su boca se crispó, "¿Qué es _exactamente _a lo que te refieres con eso?"

"Oh ya sabes... lo usual. Arrogante, auto-obsesivo, ofensivo-"

"Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente de opiniones sobre mí por el resto de mi vida."

"Bueno, tú preguntaste." Hice un puchero, y él rió otra vez, pisando fuerte el acelerador, lanzándome hacia mi asiento.

* * *

_Martes, 2.00pm_

"¡Sólo ve más lento!"

"No... Sucede que me gusta ir rápido."

"Edward, ésto es estúpido. ¡Sólo ve más lento!" En estos momentos ya estaba gritándole en su cara, pero él se rehusaba a escuchar.

"Bella, siempre manejo así de rápido. Por favor, solo relájate."

"Estoy tratando," dije apretando los dientes, "Y lo haces extremadamente difícil. Sólo ve más lento... por mí," agregué.

"Hmmm," Se veía como si realmente estuviera pensando en ello, "No."

"Déjame salir del auto Cullen," Amenacé, jalando la manija de la puerta.

"No."

Ahora estaba en pánico, "Edward sólo déjame salir del auto."

"Vamos Bella, no puedes odiar _tanto_ mi manera de conducir."

"Edward, detén el jodido auto."

Suspiró con rabia, moviéndose para detenerse en el borde del camino. Había una desgastada banca de parque entre los arbustos, di un pisotón, dejándome caer sobre ella.

"Bella, deja de ser ridícula y sólo entra al auto."

"No." Estaba usando sus palabras contra él.

"Vamos, ni siquiera estaba yendo rápido."

"Edward Cullen, me niego a volver a ese auto, sabiendo que probablemente nos puedas matar."

"No te voy a matar."

"Casi chocamos.... _¡DOS VECES!_"

"Creo que la palabra clave es _'casi'_," Sonrió angelicalmente, y yo rodé los ojos, sacando mi teléfono.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llamando a un taxi," repliqué, y sus cejas se fruncieron en frustración.

"No te molestes... es un desperdicio de combustible."

"No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que vuelva a meterme en un auto contigo."

"Mira Bella - vamos – ¡Me mantendré en el limite de velocidad, sólo entra en el _maldito _auto!" Ahora estaba enojado, pero sabía que todavía pensaba que estaba siendo ridícula.

_No era mi culpa que quisiera vivir hasta después de los treinta. _

"Si, quiero quisiera un taxi por favor," hablé calmadamente por mi teléfono, y Edward caminó hacia mí, violentamente tomó el teléfono de mis manos y cerró la tapa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Salvando al planeta," contestó bruscamente, "Otro auto es innecesario."

"Si quiero vivir, otro auto es esencial."

"¡Bella – por favor sube al auto!"

Ahora estaba desesperado... supongo que es era tiempo de darle un ultimátum, "Sólo si yo manejo."

"¿Q-Qué?" Estaba perplejo, y me senté de nuevo en la banca del parque, sonriendo.

"Sólo si yo manejo."

"¡P-pero... es mi auto!"

"Y mi papá es policía. Sé cuándo hay que apegarse al límite de velocidad."

Me miró con recelo, antes de dejar caer las llaves en mi regazo, "Si te atreves a hacer un mal movimiento con mi bebé -"

"Voy a ser colgada y descuartizada, y disparada, y asesinada en todas las formas que se te puedan ocurrir. Además, ¿pensé que dijiste que era la única a la que amabas?" Lo miré, haciendo un puchero, y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Oh, no lo se... supongo que olvidé dejar de lado a mi alma gemela en la ecuación."

"¿Tu auto es tu alma gemela?" arqueé mis cejas burlonamente. "¿_Y, _tu bebé? Fascinante."

Rió, tomando mi mano – gentilmente esta vez – y empujándome hacia su 'bebé'. _¡Dios, eso suena mal__!_

"Sólo hay que tratar de llegar en una pieza ¿Si?"

"Oh... así que ahora estás preocupado por tu seguridad; ahora que _yo _estoy manejando."

"Bella... he visto lo que conduces, y estoy petrificado."

"Gracias por el ánimo." Reí, saltando al asiento del conductor mientras él cerraba los ojos a mi lado, y se envolvía con el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ohhh, yo sé que meresco la muerte, dos semanas aproximadamente sin actualizar, y con un capitulo taan cortito, pero hay que comprender que ya entre a clases y es una escuela nueva y apenitas me estoy acoplando (: Espero entiendan de verdad, trataré que los siguientes capitulos se suban cada semana, perooo no prometo nadita :S Les diré que me releí la historia y recordé porque la amo tanto =D y me llega la inspiración de traducir pero se me corta al recordar los deberes :(, pero prometido que el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene, ese sí!

Hablando del capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, lo amo (L) vaan progresando, de poco pero ahi van mis amores...

Muchas gracias por reviews, alertas y favoritos, las qiero!

Por petición de Mitzi (te amo!=) les dejo una nueva sección, **la recomendación**. Tal vez muchas no la lean, no la tomen en cuenta, pero otras sí, si lo hacen o quieran comentar algo del ficc que les recomiende, soy toda oidos/ojos, me gusta la opinion de la gente :) (podemos hacer trueque ;)

La pequeña recomendación de hoy; El Artista, lo encuentran en mi perfil. :)

Asi que, aun despues de tanto tiempo....

¿_Reviews?_

Ya si quieres reclamarme y amenazarme en mi perfil encuentras donde encontrarme acá en internet, si quieres mi msn esta en mi facebook y si me agregas solo dime que eres de FF.

Perdonen los dedasos, pero estoy en plena tarea, y todos los errores que encuentren :S

-Samm :)


	14. Conversaciones Capuchino

**Capitulo 14**

**Conversaciones Capuchino **

_(Cappuccino Conversations)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

_Gracias a Maru! por el beteo._

_Thanks, Cupcake!_

* * *

_Martes, 2.10pm_

"¿A dónde me dirijo?"

"Ves Bella, si yo estuviera conduciendo esto sería mucho más fácil."

"Eso no viene al caso... ¿dirección?"

"Toma la primera a la izquierda por la autopista."

"Eso no fue difícil."

"Bueno, tú lo eres."

"Gracias," Dije amargamente, sacando su Volvo de la autopista, y asegurándome de manejar muy cerca de las barras a propósito. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza en anticipación, esperando por el momento en el cual se escucharan el fuerte chirrido de la pintura siendo rayada fuera de la puerta de su auto.

"¿Ahora a dónde?"

Seguía sin abrir sus ojos; "En el semáforo, sigue derecho, y luego ve a un lado del camino. Si pasas por una gran tienda departamental, es que fuiste muy lejos."

Asentí secamente, escaneando el camino frente a mí para ver el semáforo. Destellaba en rojo rápidamente, antes de cambiar a verde mientras me acercaba. Sonriendo por mi suerte, aceleré rápidamente para pasarlos, y las manos de Edward – que se aferraban al borde del asiento desesperadamente – se pusieron blancas, los tendones sobresaliendo de su piel.

Apagué el motor cuando encontré un espacio, y me giré hacia él – sus ojos seguían firmemente cerrados.

"Edward... ya puedes abrir tus ojos."

Sacudió su cabeza obstinadamente.

"Edward..." toqué su barbilla suavemente con mis dedos, y vi su expresión suavizarse con mi toque, pero todavía se _negaba_ a abrir los ojos.

_Esto necesita medidas drásticas. _

Desabroché mi cinturón, y pasé por los asientos para sentarme en su regazo – sin perderme la manera en que su cara hacia una mueca de dolor cuando mis zapatos se arrastraron sobre el cuero.

"Edward..." hablé suavemente, mi voz sonando involuntariamente seductora, "Edward – _bebé_," me sonreí rápidamente, usando sus propias palabras contra él, "Te _prometo _que no te lastimaré. Sigues vivo," presioné mis labios en su cuello, mis piernas deslizándose contra sus muslos para descansar en el asiento, "Por favor."

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, pero sus ojos aun no se abrían.

"¿Edward?" pregunté nuevamente, mis labios rozando su nariz, y bajando por el otro lado de su cuello. Llegué a la parte posterior de su cuello, y sumergí mi cara en su camisa, "_Amo _tu auto," susurré contra su clavícula, y gimió suavemente.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, besando sus parpados suavemente, "¿Podrías abrir tus ojos? Por mí... Edward, _por favor_."

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, y estos destilaban hambre, claros en los sus profundos ojos verdes, "Tú, eres la mujer mas _peligrosa _que conozco Bella."

Sonreí con descaro, besándolo castamente, "¿Café?"

"De hecho estoy bastante hambriento," no estuvo de acuerdo discrepó, sus manos deslizándose hasta descansar en mis caderas.

"Bueno… algunas cafeterías venden emparedados – No sé si -"

"Tonta Bella," presionó un dedo en mi labio, "Sí, tengo hambre. Pero, no estoy hambriento de comida," extendió su mano izquierda capturando firmemente mi barbilla entre sus dedos, "Estoy hambriento de _ti_."

Y entonces sus labios chocaron contra los míos, y me encontré sosteniéndome sobre sus hombros, mis dedos deslizándose entre su cabello, jalando de sus mechones, y acercándolo más a _mí_. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura, y envolvieron mi espalda, presionándome contra él mientras sus labios seguían atacando los míos.

"B-Bella..." Respiró pesadamente, alejándose por una fracción de segundo antes de tirar mi barbilla de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Qué?" demandé, mis labios negándose a dejar los suyos más de lo necesario.

"Te..." empezó, antes de distraerse, nuestros labios chocando una vez más, "T-Te… gustaría,"

"¿Edward?"

Se alejó, lo suficiente para poder formular una frase coherente, "¿Te gustaría ir por algo de café?"

Sus ojos estaban desgarrados – casi como si estuviera desesperado porque dijera que no… Casi Como si deseara no haber hablado.

"Sabes… creo que es una idea _maravillosa_," sonreí, mis ojos brillando. Sabía que ya estaba lamentando no tener sus labios contra los míos – pero él lo había sugerido, y si cambiada de parecer en dos segundos... sería su culpa. "Aunque tú puedas estar hambriento, en realidad yo estoy bastante sedienta."

Rodó sus ojos, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome directamente, "Para que nosotros podamos _ir por un café_, requiere que te bajes de mí."

"Parece como si lo quisieras."

"Tal vez lo hago."

"Bien," repliqué, deslizándome fuera de él, pero sus brazos me atrajeron hacia él.

"Sería mejor si salieras por _mi lado_."

"Para que nosotros _salgamos por tu lado_," Me burlé, arqueando mis cejas, "Requiere que abras la puerta."

Resopló furioso, abriendo la puerta de golpe y casi sacando a un desconocido que iba caminando por la acera. Mordí mi labio, tratando de detener la risa, pero la manera en que me fulminó con la mirada, casi me provoca un ataque de risa.

"¿Café?" Me las arreglé para ahogar la risa, y él asintió con rigidez, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me jalaba fuera del auto, asegurándole detrás de nosotros.

* * *

_Martes, 2.15pm_

La pequeña tienda de la esquina estaba repleta, y Edward tomó firmemente mi mano mientras me empujaba a través de los grupos de personas. Cuando finalmente pudimos encontrar una mesa, me sentó en el asiento junto a él, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Normalmente esto no está tan lleno," susurró en mi oído, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jessica, y estaré a sus ordenes por hoy," La mesera dijo educadamente, y los labios de Edward se detuvieron en mi clavícula mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a la mesera. Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento, y rápidamente se volvió a mí.

"¿Qué vas a querer?" Edward preguntó suavemente, y si escuchabas lo suficientemente cerca, podías oír el temblor en su voz.

"Un capuchino seria genial – gracias," sonreí tímidamente hacia ella, pero tenía cara de póquer.

"¿Y para usted?" Se volvió hacia Edward a regañadientes, pero él todavía no desviaba su mirada de la mía.

"Tomaré lo mismo."

"Perfecto," murmuró, girando bruscamente sobre sus talones lejos de nuestra mesa.

"¿Te importaría explicarte?" pregunté delicadamente, una vez que ella estaba a una distancia considerable de nosotros.

"No hay nada que explicar," dijo con voz cansada, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

_No iba a dejar pasar esto_, "Edward," dije seriamente, teniendo su atención de nuevo, "El _a__mor_, es acerca de la verdad y honestidad. Tener secretos no es lo que son las relaciones."

"¿No me crees?"

Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente, "Vamos Edward, ni siquiera la _miraste_."

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con enojo, "Ella es sólo alguien con quien solía salir."

"Continúa..."

"Su familia era del Sur, y nuestros padres eran inseparables."

"Entonces, ustedes solían salir. Bueno… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿De repente sus padres se odiaron unos a otros? Oh, ¿Va a ser una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta?" pregunté emocionada, "Excepto..." fruncí el ceño, "Sin toda esa cosa de la matanza."

Sacudió su cabeza, riendo tristemente, "Nope... Nuestros padres _pensaron _que nos amábamos; tipo Romeo y Julieta. Ellos prácticamente planearon nuestra boda, cuántos niños íbamos a tener, cómo se iban a llamar..." Se interrumpió, sus ojos pestañeando suavemente, "Supongo que las cosas no fueron como se planearon."

"¿Te importaría compartir?" pregunté gentilmente, mis ojos penetrantes y curiosos.

"Se lo iba a proponer," de repente se volvió sumamente interesado en sus dedos, "La llevé a mi casa… le dije a mis padres que se fueran, y me dejaran la casa vacía, que, bueno -." Su voz se fue apagando nuevamente, viéndose avergonzado.

"¿Y?"

"Cenamos – yo la hice, y para ser francos… no era un muy buen cocinero," se interrumpió, pausando para reír cínicamente, "Y, después..."

"¿Después?" Susurré, igualando su tono.

"Le dije que la amaba, y, ella me dijo..." Entonces, dejó completamente de hablar, y sus dolidos ojos se fijaron en los míos.

"¿Qué? Edward... ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ella me dijo que solo me quería _físicamente_."

"Oh..."

"Si."

"Eso… debió ser duro para ti."

"Bueno, me he acostumbrado. Prácticamente cada maldita chica en el mundo sólo me ama _físicamente_," respondió con amargura, alejando su mirada de la mía.

"Yo no," Puse mi mano alrededor de su mejilla, acercando su rostro hacia mi.

"Cierto," dijo burlonamente, negándose a escucharme, "Tú ni siquiera me amas."

"No _a__ú__n_," corregí, y él rodo sus ojos.

"Y eso hace _tanta diferencia__._"

"Aquí están sus bebidas," Jessica dijo bruscamente, dejando la bandeja en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Movió las bebidas – lo más rápido posible, sin derramarlas – en nuestra mesa, y deslizando la cuenta junto a ellas.

"Gracias," Edward sonrió, encontrándose con su mirada, y su respiración se quedó en su garganta. Ella frunció el ceño por un corto momento, sus ojos humedeciéndose, antes de voltearse, y irse prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué hice?" Edward se giró hacia mi, confuso. _Hizo lo que le pedí… verla a la cara, hablarle como si fuera otro ser humano – Dios, era tan ingenuo. _

Empujé mi bebida hacia mí, acercándola a mis labios, "De verdad le gustas."

"Sólo físicamente," agregó rápidamente.

Me encogí de hombros, "Debe contar como algo, supongo." Tomé otro trago de mi bebida y él hizo lo mismo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno..." puse mi taza en la meza otra vez, él repitió mis acciones.

Su labio superior estaba cubierto por una pequeña línea de crema, y no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma, "Creo que debe ver que estás bueno" Me incliné un poco más cerca de él, "Aún si tienes un bigote de crema," Y me incliné más cerca, y lamí su labio superior.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, sus manos tomaron mi cara, jalando mi boca a la suya, y su lengua entrelazándose con la mía.

Sin aliento, lo empujé lejos de mi, controlando a mi corazón, "Sabes, Al menos podrías _avisarme _antes de hacer algo así."

"¿No te gustan las sorpresas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, "Definitivamente no."

"Bueno," me empujó de nuevo hacia él, su palma moldeándose alrededor de mi mejilla, "¿Tienen permiso mis labios para encontrarse con sus _deliciosos_ labios Señorita Swan?"

Reí levemente, mientras él esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta, "Supongo," Me encogí de hombres con indiferencia, "Si es lo que realmente quieren tus labios."

Entonces, se agachó, presionando su boca cerca de mi oreja, "¿Dónde te gustaría que se encontraran?"

* * *

¡Hola!

Ohhh, perdonen la demora. Yo sé que les prometi capitulo en la semana pero realmente no pude hacer mucho tiempo en mi agenda :) para traducir rápido.

Espero de todo corazón que entiendan (: la escuela te consume y por fin me vida social pudo florecer tantito esta semana despues de casi dos meses de tenerla guardada en lo más oscuro de mis cosas.

Bien, para las que no sepan que es cara de poquér es cuando alguien tiene en su cara una expresión indiferente, fría, sería... como lo vean ustedes.

Gracias por reviews, alertas y favoritos!

**Recomendación: **¡Atascados! por _Koko7180._

Solo lleva dos capitulos y es una traducción de una historia hermosisima :) bueno, según yop.

_¿Reviews?_

Nos vemos cuando tenga el siguiente capítulo.

-Samm


	15. Acuerdos

**Capítulo 15**

**Acuerdos**

_(Deals)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_es de Meyer y_Red_a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

Gracias infinitas a Maru por betear.

* * *

_Martes, 3.30pm_

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" preguntó en voz baja, su mano dejando por un instante la mía para meterla en sus bolsillos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, tomé mi propio bolso, y deslicé un billete en la cuenta.

Sin hablar, tomó el billete, y me lo regresó, sacando un billete de los suyos. Pero yo sólo puse el mío de regreso a la cuenta.

"Bella," desacordó, tratando de pasarme el dinero de vuelta.

"Edward," repliqué en el mismo tono, cruzando mis brazos para que él no pudiera ponerlo en mis manos.

"Invité yo."

"Es irrelevante."

"Te haré un acuerdo," murmuró, dándose cuenta, finalmente, de que yo era tan terca como él, "Si me dejas pagar, te prometo que manejare a una velocidad _razonable_."

"Estaba planeando manejar yo, pero si tú quieres..." rodé mis ojos, y deje la nota de regreso a metí el billete nuevamente en mis bolsillos, y él sonrió victoriosamente.

"Salgamos de aquí," y enlazó mi mano con la suya una vez más, y nos empujó hacia el auto.

Jessica estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana abierta, la taza que estaba limpiando, inmóvil en sus manos doradas. No notó que nos íbamos, pero lo que iba a notar, sería la propina que Edward le dejó.

Una vez que estuvimos en nuestros asientos, se giró hacia mí, su expresión de repente seria y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

"Bella... ¿Puedo llevarte a conocer a mi padres algún día?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunté repentinamentestuvimos tuve dando vueltas y no le encuentro sentido alguno, mi mente luchando para seguirle el ritmo a sus cambios de humor.

Rió quedito, "Porque te tomo en serio Bella – quiero que sepas eso. Este no es solo un amor de fin de semana Bella, esto es real, y te amo."

Sus palabras eran tan significativas, y toqué su mejilla suavemente, "Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿Lo harás?"

"Vamos a tratar de llegar a casa en una pieza primero, ¿Si?" Me burlé a la ligera, "Dudo que a tu papá apruebe que me hayas matado en el camino de regreso... no hay mucho que él pueda arreglar."

Rodó sus ojos por mi _broma, _y salió a la carretera, simplemente feliz de estar conduciendo su auto de nuevo.

* * *

_Martes, 4.10pm_

"Bella," dijo suavemente, su cara muy cerca de la mía, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, "Bella, hemos llegado." Me sacó del coche, sus brazos nunca me abandonaron, mientras cerraba mi puerta detrás de mí.

Me presionó suavemente contra el costado de su auto, sus manos descansando en mi cintura, mientras se acercaba aun más a mí.

"¿Estoy viva?" Abrí un párpado lentamente, sus orbes verdes quemando las mías por los pocos segundos que pude ver.

"Supongo que si," rió, presionando sus labios a un lado de mi mandíbula.

"¡Bella!" Una voz gritó del otro lado del aparcamiento, y me aparté rápidamente de Edward, mis ojos inquietos por encima de su hombro.

Mike se acercó para pararse repentinamente a unos pocos metros de nosotros, sus ojos posándose donde las manos de Edward estaban apoyadas en mi cintura, y mis brazos seguían envueltos ligeramente en su cuello.

"¿No te gusta Cullen huh?" Murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente.

"No es así," Respondí débilmente, mis manos dejando el cuello de Edward por completo.

"Seguro que no," Mike rodó sus ojos, suspirando enojado. "Mira, puedo ver que estoy interrumpiendo. Te veo luego..."

"¡Mike!" Le llamé – _No __quería __que acabemos en malos términos. _

"¿Qué Bella?"

"Lo siento ¿OK?"

"Como sea."

Y entonces se fue, cruzando la esquina sin otra palabra, y mis hombros se encogieron, mis cejas juntas en confusión.

"No puedes complacer a todos." Edward susurró en mi oído, sus manos envolviendo mi cintura.

"Edward, no estoy de humor," me salí de su abrazo de mala gana, presionando mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

_Creí que Mike y yo podíamos ser amigos...supongo que me equivoqu__é__. _

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No, ¡no!" dije de pronto, volteándome para encarar a Edward, "Sólo estoy… confusa."

"¿Acerca de qué?" Ahora estaba irritado, su postura tensa e impaciente.

"Mike era mi amigo."

"Bueno, si él sólo te dejo, entonces no era un buen amigo, ¿Cierto?"

"¡No hables así!" Le reprendí al instante, tratando de ignorar lo atractivo que se veía, mientras sus manos se posaban en mis hombros.

"Lo siento."

"Espera... _¿Qué?_" _¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo__?_

"Lo siento," repitió lentamente, y fruncí mi ceño, tomando sus manos de mis hombros, y envolviéndolas con las mías.

Entonces, empecé a reír.

"¿Bella?"

"Supongo que aún no estoy acostumbrada a todo eso de, '_Edward Cullen se esta disculpando conmigo'. _Como que me asusta."

"¿Preferirías que _no _me disculpe?"

"No," sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo, "Es bueno escucharlo. Normalmente, uno de nosotros ya se hubiera ido para este momento."

"No te voy a dejar." Prometió, "A menos... que tú así lo quieras."

"No veo eso ocurriendo a largo plazo," aseguré, y una cálida sonrisa bailó sobre sus labios.

Lentamente, trajo su cara de vuelta a la mía, aferrando mi barbilla con sus dedos, "¿Ahora estás de humor?"

"No estoy del todo segura," Arqueé mis cejas, desafiándolo.

"¿Qué tal _ahora_?" Susurró, sus manos en mi espalda, mientras besaba suavemente debajo de mi mejilla.

"Tal vez..." Mis defensas estaban cayendo, y si seguía con esto, no iba a ser capaz de hacer mucho al respecto.

"¿Y _ahora_?" Casi rudamente, cerró su mano en mi barbilla, y estampó sus labios con los míos, su otra mano deslizándose a través de mi cabello, y acomodándose en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, mientras me acercaba a él.

Ambos nos separamos, respirando pesadamente contra el otro, y todavía negándonos a poner alguna distancia entre nosotros.

"¿Puedo tomar eso como un si?"

"Quizás," sonreí, deslizando mi mano hacia la suya, "Así qué, ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres?"

"¿Que tal suena _mañana_?"

"¿Tan pronto?"

Asintió seriamente, "No quiero perderte, ni la oportunidad de mostrarles a mis padres que tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a mi lado."

"¿En el mundo?"

Asintió nuevamente, "Lo eres," Tocó sus labios con los míos gentilmente, su boca moviéndose lentamente contra la mía.

"¿Y qué con Angelina Jolie?"

"No tiene nada natural en ella," se encogió de hombros, divertido.

"¿Cheryl Cole?"

"Muy naranja."

"¿Naranja?" Pregunté, riendo.

Acarició el lado de mi mejilla lentamente, "Tú tienes un tono de piel mucho más bonito, y no tienes que hacer nada para verte hermosa. La celebridades deben pasar por miles de cirugías plásticas, y maquillajes de diseñadores, pero tú..."

Reí, "¿Me has visto cuando despierto por las mañanas?"

"No," sacudió su cabeza tristemente, atrayendo mi cara a la suya. "Pero me gustaría."

* * *

Wiii! Ahora no tarde tanto, cierto?

Les dire qe lo qe mas ansio en estos momentos es leer este cap en el EPOV o no? 1515 yo sé qe si. (:

Hahahaha sinceramente Cheryl Cole es muuuuuuy naranja googleanla si no saben quien es... creo qe es todo y nos vemos/leemos dentro de poco, lo juro!

Gracias por sus lindisimos reviews, alertas y favoritos.

_¿Reviews?_

Para las que lean mis otras traducciones sepan que estoy planeando 'reabrirlas' la informancion completa esta en mi profile y para las que no, pasensé poes!


	16. Desayuno en la cama

**Capítulo 16**

**Desayuno en la cama**

_(Breakfast in Bed)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

Maru - **eme . ce** - betea mis capitulos, mis muy horribles capitulos...

* * *

_Miércoles, 5.10pm_

"Bella, estoy por terminar de cerrar," Edward gritó suavemente detrás de la puerta, y amontoné mis papeles en una pila, antes de meterlos en el cajón más cercano.

Apagué la luz de mi oficina, y enseguida se sumió en la oscuridad – _¿Por qué no pusieron el interruptor al lado de la puerta? _

Me las arreglé para derribar un contenedor, y dos pilas de papeles, antes de que Edward finalmente abriera la puerta, permitiendo que un poco de luz entrara a mi oficina.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo… deambulando en la oscuridad?" Preguntó, una sonrisa asomándose en las esquinas de su boca.

"Debería de haber una señal, junto a la bombilla (?)," resoplé, haciendo señas hacia el interruptor, "Con los riesgos sanitarios y de seguridad al no tener un interruptor cerca de la puerta."

"Aunque, sólo hay una persona en la que esas reglas no tendrían ningún efecto," Lanzó una mirada burlona hacia mí, y mi expresión se volvió agria.

"¿Vas a portarte bien cuando conozca a tus padres esta noche? ¿O sólo simplemente vas a señalar todos mis defectos?"

Instantáneamente, estuvo a mi lado, sus manos masajeando… mi espalda, "¿Quién dijo que tu torpeza fuera un defecto?"

"Bueno, difícilmente sea una valiosa habilidad."

"Pero me da una excusa para estar más contigo," Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi espalda, "Los pisos pueden ser una cosa terrible."

"¿Pisos?" Arqueé mis cejas, riendo por lo bajo.

"Oh, y las paredes. Los pilares son los monstruos de los que _realmente_ te tienes que cuidar. También te sugiero de los postes de luz."

"¿Te das cuenta que estas siendo ridículo?"

Se inclinó más a mí, su boca a pulgadas de la mía, "¿Puedes decirme honestamente que te _opones _a que esté más cerca de ti?"

"No te gustaría saber" Me burlé, y él estampo sus labios furioso contra los míos.

* * *

_Miércoles, 7.35pm_

"Llegamos Bella."

Chequeé dos veces que todavía tuviera dos brazos, dos piernas, y una cabeza, antes de abrir mis ojos lentamente, "Cuando te concentras, no eres un mal conductor," quería persuadirlo a que condujera a esa velocidad más seguido.

Sonrió torcidamente, "¿Acabo de recibir un _cumplido _de la señorita Swan?"

Rodé mis ojos, abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su auto, "No te vuelvas engreído. No los doy fácilmente."

"Trataré de recordar eso," respondió con ironía, viniendo a mi lado mientras envolvía mi cintura con su brazo.

Me esforcé conscientemente para verme bien esta noche – quiero decir, la última vez que Carlisle me vio, tenia círculos negros alrededor de mis ojos por la falta de sueño, rímel por toda mi cara y todavía estaba en con la ropa de la oficina.

Estaba vistiendo un vestido negro que llegaba justo debajo de mis rodillas. Tenía pequeños holanes en los hombros y un escote redondo, que lo hacía ver sencillo y no demasiado llamativo – _que era lo que yo quería. _También traía unos zapatos negros asesinos de taco alto, por lo que estaba por encima del hombro de Edward, y era capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos, sin tener que estirar mi cuello hacia él.

"¿Lista?" preguntó, presionando el timbre de su casa.

Su casa era realmente bonita. Sencillamente bonita… si eso tiene algún sentido. Estaba hecha con ladrillo rojo cálido, y había amapolas creciendo en cajas de terracota en cada uno de los marcos de las ventanas. Se encontraba en la afueras de la ciudad, eso significaba que tenían un jardín un poco más grande de lo usual, y un camino de entrada, mucho mejor.

Mejor significando enorme, grande y… ¿gigante?

"No en lo más mínimo," le bromeé mientras la puerta se abría.

Carlisle la abrió, vestía un traje casual, que era un cambio drástico en su usual traje de doctor, "Que gusto verte de nuevo Bella," alzó sus cejas, sonriendo.

"Mundo pequeño," respondí, usando sus propias palabras de regreso.

"Bueno, entren," La puerta se abrió más para nosotros, y Edward me tiró hacia adentro, sus brazos rehusándose a dejar mi cintura.

"Veo que el Príncipe Encantador asentó cabeza finalmente," Dijo una chica desde el sofá, sus brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho. Probablemente ella era la criatura más pequeña que haya visto – excepto por sus ojos, que miraban con avidez hacia nosotros dos.

Edward asintió hacia ella una vez, jalándome más hacia su casa.

"¿No me vas a presentar?" replicó, haciendo un mohín tristemente mientras lo miraba descaradamente.

"Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice," presentó rápidamente, y estiré una mano para estrecharla con la de ella, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward me había jalado lejos.

"¿Qué?" pregunte bruscamente, tirando de su brazo. "¿No puedo saludar a tu hermana?"

"Me gusta tu espíritu," Alice me guiñó el ojo, saltando hacia delante y tirando de mi en un abrazo.

_Mi gesto del apretón de manos no se ve tan bien ahora. _

"¡Mira lo que ha traído el gato!" Una gruesa voz gritó desde arriba de las escaleras, y los dos inmediatamente nos giramos hacia la voz – o más bien, _yo _me giró, y Edward gruñó en desesperación.

"Soy Emmett," se presentó enérgicamente, alcanzándome su mano para estrecharla. Arqueé una ceja con picardía, antes de poner mi mano con delicadeza en la suya.

"Es un placer conocerte. Soy Isabella – pero puedes llamarme _Izzy_."

"Bella," Edward advirtió en un tono bajo.

"¿Tu nombre es Bella?" Emmett preguntó confuso.

"Sí," me encogí de hombros despreocupada, "Pero Edward se molesta cuando la gente me dice Isabella... o _Izzy_."

"Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente," Emmett sonrió ampliamente, "Bienvenida a la familia." Alzó su mano para chocar los cinco, y tuve que saltar para alcanzar su mano, aunque estaba con tacones me sorprendí de no haberme matado.

"Niños, cálmense," Otra mujer dobló la esquina, sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente mientras miraba con cariño hacia ellos. Me notó parada detrás de Edward, y sonrió gentilmente, sus ojos posándose en los míos.

"Tú debes ser Bella, de la que Edward ha hablado tanto," dijo dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y le di un codazo a Edward en su brazo, mientras sus ojos inocentes se encontraban con los míos.

"Vengan," señaló con su cabeza hacia la cocina, "Hice la cena para todos."

* * *

_Miércoles, 8.10pm_

"Entonces Bella, ¿cómo es trabajar con Eddie?" Alice bromeó, sus ojos brillando con malicia mientras Edward le mandaba una mirada de muerte.

"Él está bien, supongo," hice una mueca, y Edward giró sus acusadores ojos hacia mí. "¿Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando?" Su cara se relajó ligeramente, "Eres una _pesadilla _para trabajar."

Alice y Emmett rieron a mi lado y la cara de Edward se volvió furiosa otra vez, y apoyé mi mano en su muslo, trazando suaves círculos tratando de hacer que se calmara.

_Sólo era la verdad._

"¿Cómo está disfrutando tu papá su libertad?" preguntó Carlisle al otro lado de la mesa – _a mi papá lo han dejado salir del hospital sólo hace unos días, y no dudo que probablemente haya vaciado todas las licorerías. _

"Creo que está empezando a apreciar la comida de hospital," respondí, sonriendo, "No es el mejor cocinero, así que las comidas de tres platos ganaron su corazón."

"Bueno, fueron hechos por la mejor," Carlisle dio un ligero apretón al brazo de su esposa – _Esme; _como ya había aprendido– y se sonrojó, escondiendo su cabeza detrás de su cabello.

"A veces hago algunas de las comidas de ahí," murmuró, y Carlisle tomó su mano dulcemente, pasando sus dedos suavemente por los suyos.

"¿Y tú Edward?" me giré hacia él, "¿Cómo eres en la cocina?"

Eso provocó que Alice riera fuerte a mi lado, lo que hizo que Emmett riera, quien resultaba tener la boca llena de comida que salió despedida.

_Genial, estoy cubierta de comida-masticada por Emmett._

"Lo siento," Emmett respiró, dejando la mesa rápidamente con su mano sobre su boca, y Alice presionando sus labios muy juntos, tratando de detenerse a sí misma de romper en risas de nuevo.

"No soy muy bueno," hizo una mueca, y Carlisle y Esme rieron por su respuesta.

Arqueé una ceja, "¿Te importaría explicarte?"

"Tenia doce la primera vez que traté de usar una sartén," tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para la humillación. "Le iba a ser a mamá el desayuno en la cama."

Esme sonrió dulcemente ante el recuerdo.

"Terminé prendiéndole fuego a los huevos, y quemando la mitad de la patatas. Me las arreglé para verterles cátsup picante, en vez de cátsup normal, y para colmo, quemé el fondo de la cacerola."

"Pasé una buena media hora lavándolo," añadió Carlisle, "Pero estaba totalmente quemado – así que lo tuvimos que botar."

"Así que, tuve prohibido poner un pie en la cocina, hasta que pensaron que era lo suficientemente responsable como para hervir un poco de pasta."

"Fue patético," Alice murmuró, dirigiendo sus palabras directamente hacia mí, "Incluso si quería hervir en una tetera, lo tenía que hacer por él, considerando que yo tenía nueve y él trece..." Alice fue bajando la voz, la sonrisa maliciosa jugando en las esquinas de su boca de nuevo.

"Supongo que tendré que enseñarte entonces," le di con el codo a Edward sugestivamente, y él rodo los ojos, sonriendo hacia mí.

"Dios no permita que llegue a los sesenta y no sepa hacerle el desayuno en la cama a mi _esposa_."

* * *

**Vestido en mi perfil. El link es de todas las imágenes así que ustedes saben si se quieren 'spoilear' metiéndose ahí.**

Bueno, Hola! A todas ustedes! (:

Sé que he tardado miles de años en actualizar – sin exagerar – aún cuando tengo este capítulo desde hace una semana, y no quieren leer mis excusas, pero no me importa de todos modos se las daré (y hasta enumeradas).

1.- Mi modem murió, y los de la compañía telefónica no lo cambio hasta después de 4 días, cuando prometen un solo día (maldito Telmex, ¡MALDITO!), lo bueno es que tengo un mes de internet gratis :D

2.- FF se puso muy pinche conmigo y no me quiere abrir mi cuenta, ya la cambie de mail 3 veces y NADA! Solo espero que se deje lo mamón y pueda hacer esto bien.

3.- (y última) Apenas he dormido estas dos semanas, ando bien apendejada y de mal humor (por eso mis no muy buenas palabras) eso, todas lo saben, no es bueno pero no lo puedo evitar y gracias a Dios este fin de semana es de descanso, mi semestre esta por acabar y tengo un mes de vacaciones, así que compensaré todas estas horas sin sueño.

Y ya para terminar les digo que ¡YO NO SABÍA QUE HAY CATSUP PICANTE! Mi vida ha sido todo un engaño…

Si ven algo que no tiene coherencia… ¡Mi culpa!

_¿Reviews? _

Por cierto, esto es muy **importante. **No voy a subir capítulos sin betear así que no es nada, pero nada seguro que actualice rápido y ninguna otra historia.

Esto es **segundamente importante. **Si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo ir apurando el curso de las historias o lo que es mejor o como hacerlo, aconséjenme!

Y esto es **importante para Bárbara/Barbie. **Quien me pregunto sobre algo de querer publicar esta historia en un sitio…si quieres hablar de eso, en mi profile esta mi mail, porque tu review anónimo como que no chava…

Bueno, ahora sí, creo que a fines de mes actualizo, nada es seguro puede que un poco antes puede que no, porque lo seguro es que hasta el capitulo 19 tengo traducido, lo más seguro es que mal por el estao en que lo hice, pero lo tengo! xD

Si tienen ideas de hacer esto de los ficcs y actualizaciones o como lo quieran ver... diganlas! para que me entre el entusiasmo...

Las quiere por su gran paciencia…

Samm.

CONTESTARE TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ASI QUE SI TIENEN DUDAS, HAGANLAS EN ESTE CAPITULO!!!


	17. Mantenerte

**Capítulo 17 **

**Mantenerte**

_(Keeping You)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Miércoles, 10.27 am._

"Sr. Cullen," sonreí mientras cruzaba su escritorio, asegurándome de rozarme contra él sutilmente mientras lo pasaba.

"Srta. Swan," dijo casualmente, pero pude oír la diversión detrás de su voz.

_Isabella Cullen… __Isabella Swan-Cullen... Isabella Cullen-Swan... – Bella, detente. _

No hablé mientras hacia mi camino lentamente hacia mi oficina, deslizando la llave suavemente, mientras lo miraba disimuladamente por encima de mi hombro.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, nunca alejándose, y _aún así_ todo el tiempo quemádome, "Supongo que te atrapo luego," murmuré, abriendo ligeramente mi puerta mientras me incorporaba dentro de ella.

Tan pronto como él no me podía ver, puse una mano en mi corazón, forzándolo a calmarse, o al menos regresarlo a una velocidad razonable.

_Era patética._

_

* * *

  
_

_Miércoles, 12.30 pm. _

Edward estaba de cuclillas frente al gabinete de papel, _una vez MÁS__. _Había estado pidiendo papel durante los últimos veinte minutos, y considerando la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en las últimas semanas obteniendo papel –uno pensaría que él sabría dónde guardo el papel que quiere.

_Acordarme conseguirle __un gabinete de papel para su cumpleaños. _

"Edward," subí mi mirada de mi escritorio, y su cabeza inmediatamente se giró al gabinete - _¿Había estado mirándome?_

"¿Si?" dijo casualmente, sus manos moviendo los papeles otra vez. No me miraba.

"Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirías la verdad?"

"Depende de lo que sea," respondió, finalmente encontrando mi mirada mientras sus curiosos ojos quemaban los míos.

Dejé caer mi pluma en mi escritorio, parándome de repente mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba de cuclillas frente al armario, "Dime la verdad sobre por qué necesitas tanto papel todo el tiempo." Pasé una mano por su cabello, rizando un mechón alrededor de mi dedo.

Tragó nerviosamente, "¿N-Necesito mucho papel?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, una sonrisa creciendo a través de mi cara. Me moví de manera que estaba de rodillas un lado suyo, mis dedos todavía colocados en su cabello, "¿Por favor?"

Su expresión se volvió avergonzada, mientras se daba cuenta que no iba a dejar pasar esto, "Bueno," tomó mi mano de su cabello, sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos, "Sé que dijiste que no te gustaban los elogios…"

Hice una mueca, y él rio tímidamente por mi reacción.

"Pero si te sientas exactamente allí," me jaló hacia su regazo, de manera que estaba sentada dónde él usualmente solía estar arrodillado frente al armario, "Tengo una muy buena visión de tus piernas."

"¡Edward Cullen!" Golpeé sus brazos que estaban envueltos alrededor mío, y río, aflojando su agarre de mí.

"¿Realmente me puedes culpar?" Preguntó inocentemente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras estudiaba mi expresión.

"¿Qué paso con simplemente ir a una cita con alguien? O, ¿caminar tomados de la mano por la playa? O – aún mejor - ¿qué paso con sólo un beso?" Presioné mis labios castamente contra los suyos, y me iba a levantar, pero sus manos se envolvieron por detrás de mi cuello.

"No lo puedo evitar," sonrió con descaro, "Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien."

Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír también. "Entonces, ahora que hemos descubierto las motivaciones de tú _falta de control, _¿podemos movernos?"

"No me quiero mover en este preciso momento," susurró, sus labios a pulgadas de los míos.

_Era hora de divertirse un poco._

"Bueno, yo sí. Mi espalda me está matando en esta posición," y me levante de él, enderezándome, y estirándome mientras alzaba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron donde mi blusa se alzaba ligeramente, mostrando mi estómago, y bajé mis brazos de nuevo, sonriendo para mí.

"¿Conseguiste el papel que querías, o necesitas algo de ayuda?" bromeé, besándolo ligeramente en su mejilla, mientras volvía su mirada a mí.

_No __iba __a ser como sus secretarias… Dios no quiera que vaya a arrójame a Edward Cullen. _

"Lo tengo, gracias," espetó, tomando un manojo de papel al azar, y saliendo de mí oficina mientras yo reía para mí.

_El trabajo __iba __a ser divertido._

_

* * *

  
_

_Miércoles, 2.50 pm. _

"Bella, voy por un café," Edward tocó, antes de asomar su cabeza por la puerta, "¿Te gustaría algo?"

Bostecé, poniendo una mano sobre mi boca, mientras levantaba mi mirada hacia él, "Necesito salir de la oficina. ¿Te importaría si te acompaño?"

Sonrió felizmente, "Me gustaría." Cogió mi chaqueta del gancho, y mientras me acercaba a él lentamente, me la sostuvo, dejándome deslizar mis brazos por las mangas.

"Tratamiento especial de Edward Cullen – esto debe ser una _primicia_." Bromeé, y esperaba su enojo, pero él sólo rio en voz baja contra mi oído.

"No lo olvides, también te compraré el café."

Rodé mis ojos, deslizando mi mano en la suya, "Sabia que había una razón para mantenerte cerca."

"¿No hay otra razón, aparte de cafés gratis?" Se giró hacia mí, su mano cerrándose en mi barbilla.

Reflexioné por un minuto, "Bueno," dije melodramática, mientras él me miraba expectante, "Aparte de bebidas gratis… eres bastante _lindo."_

Rió burlonamente, "¿Lindo?"

"Sí," murmuré, presionando mi labios contra su barbilla, "Y tienes una peca - justo aquí" besé el otro lado de su cuello, y sus manos se apretaron repentinamente en mi cintura.

Entonces, lo alejé, lamiéndome los labios mientras le sonreía, "Así que… ¿Por qué me mantienes cerca?"

"¿No es obvio?" Arqueó sus cejas hacia mí, antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos. Ya no pude molestarme en burlarme de él, porque sus labios estaban en los míos, y cuando eso pasaba, me encontraba con que todo mi sistema defensivo se venía abajo, y solo éramos él y yo.

_Nada más importaba._

_

* * *

  
_

_¡Hola!_

_No tarde tanto xD lo cual es muy sorprendente!_

_No he dormido es tres días asi que esto será cortísimo porque tengo que dormir ya!!!! Pero disfruté la Mega ofrenda de la UNAM, fue genial. El tema fue Edgar Allan Poe. _

_Me voy que me muero! Mis piernas duelen desde el miércoles y caminar de mi escuela (CCH Sur) a C.U. no es lindo. Nada lindo. _

_¿Reviews?_

_Si alguien sabe de qué estoy hablando, es genial!_

_Samm_


	18. Demasiado tarde

**Capítulo 18**

**Demasiado Tarde**

_(Too Late)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** S.M y Oxygen. and. Cucumber son las dueñas de todo esto.

* * *

Maru (eme . ce) es la beta de acá.

* * *

_Jueves, 4.15pm_

"Así que, Bella," dijo Edward desvergonzadamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi escritorio," ¿Tengo el honor de llevarte a una verdadera cita esta noche... después del trabajo?"

Levanté la vista de mis papeles, quitando mis lentes de trabajo de mi cara, "Eso estaría bien," murmuré, y tomé su mano con la mía, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Hay un restaurante cerca de donde vivo, y siempre me prometí a mí mismo llevar a alguien a una cita allí."

"¿Cómo debo ir vestida?" Arqueé las cejas, y él sonrió.

"Voy a llevar traje, si eso es alguna ayuda."

"¿Un traje?" Intenté no sonreír, pero era muy difícil, "No es sólo comidas gratis, si no que son comidas _caras _gratis_."_

"¿Te opones?"

"Para nada," respiré, y su mano apretó la mía con fuerza.

"Necesito ir a cambiarme, así que ¿te parece si paso por ti alrededor de las siete?"

"Puede _tomarme_ _cuando _quieras_," _le susurré al oído, inclinándome ligeramente sobre la escritorio, y él tragó saliva visiblemente.

* * *

_Jueves, 6.50pm_

_¿Bolero o chaqueta?_ ¿_Chaqueta o bolero?_ Estaba mirando los dos artículos de ropa, luchando para decidir si quería lucir mejor con el bolero, y congelarme hasta la muerte, o llevar la chaqueta, y cubrir el vestido que casi nunca usaba.

El vestido era de mi madre, y probablemente era el artículo más caro y bello que yo había tenido.

Era una mezcla de crema y pliegues verde, que subían hasta el corpiño bordado en oro. Fluía suavemente alrededor de mis rodillas, y era de un largo modesto - ni muy corto, ni muy largo.

_No quería asfixiarme en un vestido._

Sonó el timbre, haciéndose eco con fuerza a través de mi pequeño apartamento, y cerré los ojos, recogiendo la primera prenda al azar - era el _bolero _de gasa negra.

Me lancé hacia la puerta del apartamento, y Edward estaba de pie delante de mí, vestido con un traje negro, y con una corbata crema haciendo juego.

"Te ves hermosa," respiró, alcancanzando mi mano instintivamente.

"Tú también estás bastante bien," me burlé, y se inclinó para presionar sus labios en mi cuello, moviéndose hacia arriba mientras empezaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Te ves _realmente _hermosa," repitió, moviendo sus manos en mi cabello rizado.

"G-Gracias," tartamudeé mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los míos.

_Un hombre no __debería __ser capaz de hacerme esto._ _¿Qué pasó con la fuerte, orgullosa Bella?_

_¡__Te __ha convertido en una piltrafa__!_

"¿Vamos a comer ahora?" Rió suavemente en mi oído, su aliento confundiendo y revolviendo mis pensamientos.

Estábamos en el coche antes de que yo pudiera recordar mis pies en movimiento.

_Esto no era bueno._

_

* * *

  
_

_Jueves, 7.35pm_

Se detuvo en el aparcamiento, salió de su lado del coche y en un movimiento - _ demasiado rápido__ –_ dio la vuelta a mi lado.

_¿Por qué siento todo como si fuera en cámara rápida?_

"Amo tu vestido," murmuró en voz baja a mi oído, mientras me tiraba suavemente de su coche.

"Me gusta tu traje."

_Amar y gustar..._ _¿Cuál era la diferencia?_

"Te _amo_ Bella," respiró, apretándome contra su pecho mientras sus brazos se enlazaban en mi espalda.

_¿Yo también te amo?_

_Espera..._ _Bella._

_¡Tú __NO__acabas de decir __eso!__ ¡Dijiste que __TÚ estabas __ENAMORADA__ de __EDWARD CULLEN__!__ ¿Sabes qué tan estúpidas se oyen esas palabras juntas__?__Que completa__e __increíblemente ridículo..._

"Me _gustas_ Edward."

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza, "Algún día," murmuró - casi para sí mismo.

_Oh._

"¿Lista para comer?" Estaba tratando muy duro, y pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía para sonreír.

_Quería saber si yo __también lo quería__._ _Yo quería oír que lo hacía. _

_Pero no lo __hacía__... __¿cierto?_

"¿Mesa para dos?," dijo la camarera en una voz seductora, y Edward asintió brevemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Por aquí," Ella nos hizo una seña, curvando el dedo de forma seductora mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Edward.

_Amo a Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, lo amo._ _Amar a Edward Cullen._ _Edward, te amo, el Cullen._ _Yo, amo a Edward Cullen._

_Si, amo a Edward Cullen._

_Ohhhhhhh, mierda._

"Aquí están sus menú, y por favor no duden en preguntar si necesitan _algo," _Ella dijo sugestivamente, pasándonos los dos menús, mientras rozaba la mano de Edward de manera intencional.

"Bueno... parece servicial," murmuré, incapaz de no sonreír.

"¿Celosa?"

"No... ¿Debería?" Arqueé las cejas - desafiándolo a rebatir.

"Hay algunas chicas muy lindas aquí esta noche," movió las cejas descaradamente, y le golpeé el brazo - _duro._

"Hay algunos _hombres_ muy guapos aquí también Edward," le susurré al oído en tono amenazador, mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro para ver a un hombre con el pelo rubio que me miraba fijamente.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello," apretó los dientes, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura de manera posesiva.

"Estoy dolida. ¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría?" hice un puchero, "sólo estaba bromeando."

"Bueno, como estoy seguro que sabes, tú y yo hemos tenido suficiente de utilizar a otras personas sólo para darnos celos."

Me aparté, mirándolo con incredulidad, "¿Crees que utilice a Mike para darte _celos?" _Honestamente él no había pensado eso... ¿cierto?

"¿No lo hiciste?"

_Pensó que me iba a degradar a mí misma haciendo lo que él hace todos los días._ _Usar a otras personas..._ _otros seres humanos... __esos __que tienen sentimientos. _"Me siento honrada de saber que tienes opiniones tan altas de mí." Quité sus brazos de mí, alejándome de sus ojos, que estaban haciendo agujeros en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Bella," dijo con desaprobación, pero fue interrumpido, mientras una mujer rubia, y brillantes ojos azules rebotaba hacia nosotros.

_Genial..._ _justo lo que necesitaba._

"Hey Eddie," Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes blancos perla brillando contra las luces, "¿Me has extrañado?" Dijo inocentemente, tomando asiento junto a Edward en el sofá. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y lo atrajo más a ella.

_Él n__i siquiera __se __alejó._

"Hola Tanya."

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó seductoramente, lamiéndose los labios mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de él.

"Mejor." Sus respuestas eran cortas - pero aún así estaba hablando con ella, y sus brazos continuaban alrededor de él.

_¿Por qué no la __quitaba__?_

"Bueno, puedo ver que no me necesitan aquí," dije, indiferente, mientras me alejaba del reservado.

"Bella, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Voy a darles tiempo a _solas," _le contesté con sarcasmo, y mis palabras fueron casi un recordatorio para él. Tomó los brazos de Tanya quitándolos de él antes de que pudiera parpadear.

"No te vayas."

"Ve," Tanya murmuró entre dientes.

"Tanya... ¿Podrías disculparnos?" Edward dijo amablemente, y ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de girar sobre sus talones, e irse.

Dudé, preguntándome si a volver a él, o simplemente salir ahora.

"Bella... ¿por favor?" Suplicó, y me volví hacia él. _Esa voz __podía __hacer que hiciera casi cualquier cosa._

Cuando me senté a su lado otra vez, un incómodo silencio llenó la brecha entre nosotros, y Edward intentó tomar a mi mano, pero dejé caer mis dedos lentamente de los suyos.

"Bella. Háblame."

"¿Por qué?" Finalmente respiré, mi mirada encontrándose con la suya, "Ella estaba sentada allí, frotándose contra ti, con las manos alrededor de tu cuello, y no hiciste nada. ¿No llamó tu atención que tu _novia_ resultaba estar sentada a tu lado?"

"No fue así," difirió inmediatamente, intentando tomar mi mano, pero las quité de su agarre más rápido esta vez.

"Entonces, dime cómo fue," le dije con dulzura. "Estaba en blanco, entonces decidiste que no me daría cuenta si alguien se te tiraba sólo unos minutos."

"¡No!"

"Sabes... Ya no sé qué pensar Edward," me acomodé mi bolero cubriéndome mas, sintiéndome sumamente cohibida. _¿Por qué no __había __traído la chaqueta?_

"¡Por lo menos no pienses que alguien como _Tanya_ puede cambiar lo que siento por ti!"

"No tuve que pensar nada," le espeté, "Era obvio... incluso desde el principio," Y sus ojos se oscurecieron con mis palabras.

Sus manos se flexionaron automáticamente sobre la mesa, de pronto su mandíbula se puso tensa y dura, mientras la oscuridad se deslizaba en sus ojos una vez más. "A veces pienso lo _fácil _que sería mi vida si tuviera a alguien como Tanya alrededor." Comenzó a decir, y me eché hacia atrás ante sus palabras, "¿Sabes por qué? No habría discusiones, y sólo sería algo físico. Porque esa es la única manera de que alguien pueda amarme Bella, ¿verdad? ¡_Sólo puedo_ ser amado físicamente!"

_Te podría haber amado plenamente Edward. Pero nunca me diste una oportunidad._

"Ve y vive con ella entonces. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres," espeté.

_Me había convencido a mí misma que habría discusiones, e incluso si peleábamos, no sería importante – sería la vida._

_Pero esto..._ _ había llegado __demasiado lejos._

"Bella" jadeó, pero no le dejé hablar.

"Pensé que habías cambiado," le dije tajantemente, empujándome lejos de él, "Dijiste que lo harías - _por mí."_

"Bella"

"Me lo prometiste Edward."

"No-"

"Creo que debería haber sabido que no ibas a cambiar. Incluso si todavía me tenías..." Una lágrima cayó por mi cara, y deslicé la silla hacia atrás, lanzando unos billetes sobre la mesa, mientras me levanté para salir.

"Bella," gritó, esta vez más fuerte, mientras se acercaba para agarrar mi muñeca, girándome para encararlo, pero las lágrimas estaban ahora fluyendo por mi cara.

"Iba a decirte que te amaba esta noche Edward," susurré, finalmente encontrando su mirada, y dejó de respirar "me dije que era la verdad, y que era una cobarde por no admitirlo. Me alegro haberme dado cuenta de mi error, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

"_Nunca_ es demasiado tarde," dijo fríamente, negándose a soltar mi muñeca.

"Adiós Edward," murmuré, quitando mi mano de la suya bruscamente.

"_¡No puedes __simplemente __dejarme!" _La desesperación finalmente rompió su dura máscara, y me giré nuevamente hacia él.

"Obsérvame."

No trato de detenerme cuando me di la vuelta y salía volando del restaurante, y mientras la puerta se abría y me quedaba sin aliento en el aire de la noche, me prometí en ese mismo momento.

_Edward Cullen nunca volvería a ser parte de mi vida y era una tonta por pensar que él podría haberlo sido en primer lugar._

_

* * *

_

¿Esta larguito no?

Y cuanto drama...

perdon la demora pero enferme.

-Samm


	19. Extraños

**Capítulo 19**

**Extraños**

_(Strangers)_

_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _S. Meyer y Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

Como todos saben el beteo es de Maru .

* * *

_Jueves, 9:00 pm_

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo decirlo... honestamente no lo sé. Pero él había llevado su ira demasiado lejos.

Salí volando del restaurante, lágrimas aún corrían por mi rostro, mientras empujaba a la gente que se agolpaba alrededor de la entrada, en mi desesperación por salir al aire de la noche.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, iluminada sólo por el parpadeo de las lámparas, y reduje la marcha, los sollozos que había estado suprimiendo, estallaron repentinamente a través de mis labios.

"¿Estás bien?" Una voz tímida preguntó detrás de mí, no me molesté en mirar alrededor mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_Simplemente__ acabo __de gritarle a la única persona que pensé que amaba, y le dije que no quería ser parte de su vida nunca más._

_Ahora, ¿__quién en su sano juicio estaría bien?_

Un par de brazos se posaron suavemente sobre mis hombros - y no me importó que fuera un completo desconocido, me di la vuelta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

"No te voy a secuestrar ni nada..." dijo con incertidumbre, me reí con voz temblorosa, mientras sus brazos se envolvían lentamente alrededor de mi cintura.

"Bueno... siempre es bueno saber eso."

_Lue__go, su voz rompió el silencio..._ y yo apreté mis brazos más fuertes alrededor del extraño.

"¿Es él?" Preguntó en voz baja, y asentí con la cabeza, las palabras congelándose en mi boca.

"¡Espera!" Gritó de nuevo, "_¡_Por _favor!"_ Podía oírlo corriendo por la acera, deteniéndose frente al sitio donde me vio abrazando a... Bueno,_ ni siquiera __sé __su nombre_ - muy consciente de lo que es seguro Bella... 'Nunca aceptes caramelos de extraños', creo que abrazar también cuenta.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?"

"Por favor..."

El extraño se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, "No me importa cuánto quieras verla, o decirle que lo sientes - pero la lastimaste... probablemente más de lo que puedas darte cuenta. Ahora, supongo que va a necesitar algo de tiempo para calmarse, así que llámala mañana, " vio mi cara, y sus palabras cambiaron," O tal vez puedes darle unos días más. Dudo que quieras ver tu rostro dañado."

"¿Quién eres _tú_ para decirme que no puedo hablar con ella?" Edward dijo con burla, sus ojos fríos, negros y duros.

"Soy Jacob", bromeó, apretando las manos alrededor de mi cintura. Mi cara seguía enterrada en su camisa, y era una gran cobarde como para levantar la mirada y ver la expresión de Edward.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Edward se atrevió a preguntar, y en voz tan baja para que no pudiera ver mis labios moverse, susurré al oído del desconocido.

"Izzy."

"Su nombre es _Izzy,"_ Jacob espetó a Edward, y podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes desde el otro lado de la calle.

"¡No es _Izzy!"_

"¿No?" Jacob preguntó inocentemente.

"Es Bella".

Entonces, me di la vuelta en los brazos de Jacob, mi ira regresando de pronto, "Has perdido el privilegio de llamarme así desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, te sugiero que te vayas, o llamo a mi padre – y _realmente_ no quieres que eso suceda," lo miré, y su expresión se suavizó, sus ojos penetrando en los míos.

_Yo sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer._

_Pero esta vez... no __iba a caer. _

"¿Me odias Bella?"

No le contesté, sólo le seguí mirándolo.

_"__Señorita Swan",_ dijo el nombre ahora con disgusto, "¿Me odia?" Sus ojos estrechándose hasta reducirse en rendijas, su boca en una delgada línea tensa... apenas visible aún cuando apretó los dientes con ira.

"Más de lo que crees", se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y di la vuelta en los brazos de Jacob, arrojando mis manos a su cintura.

_Jueves, 9.15pm_

"¿Quieres, tal vez, _sentarte?"_ Jacob preguntó, nervioso, retrocediendo un poco de mis brazos.

Ahí fue cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de ver al extraño que acababa de salvarme. Era un poco más alto que yo, y su piel era de un color rojizo cálido que - en sus brazos – se extendía por su notable físico.

_Edward d__ebía parecer casi cómico junto a él._

"Gracias," dije, y me tomó la mano mientras me jalaba a la banca más cercana del parque.

_Había una desgastada banca de parque entre los arbustos, di un pisotón, dejándome caer sobre ella._

_"Bella, deja de ser ridícula y sólo entra al auto."_

_"No."_

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?", Murmuró, frotándome la espalda con dulzura.

_La vida es confusa._

_Ahí estaba yo..._ siendo _consolada por un __completo extraño__._ _Todo lo que aprendimos en la escuela es ir a por los niños ricos que son encantadores y bellos, y pueden __cuidar de ti como es debido__._ _Los extraños son propensos a matar, a violarte, o tomar tu dinero._

_Nunca aceptes caramelos de extraños. O bien va__s a ser drogado o envenenado. Pero, ¿nunca mencionaron nada sobre la personalidad del niño rico?_ _No te dijeron que, eso puede también estar envenenado, ¿cierto?_

_Porque __los niños ricos nunca hacen nada malo._ _Tienen todo lo que quieren en la vida. La única vez que algo va mal - __es cuando algo que quieren… les es quitado._

"Tal vez..." murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros mientras limpiaba la última lágrima de mi mejilla. "Lo siento... como que he arruinado tu noche."

"No es nada", sonrió tristemente, "No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan hermosa y llegar a abrazarla un mínimo de cinco minutos."

"¿Fueron cinco minutos?" Me sonrojé, optando por ignorar el comentario de que era _hermosa_.

_¿Por qué los hombres tienen que elogiarte?_

_En serio..._ _e__so me pone nerviosa._

Sonrió tímidamente, "Algo así".

Me reí en silencio, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos, "Así que... ¿Qué ibas a hacer, antes de que interrumpiera tus planes?"

"Estaba fuera consiguiendo los ingredientes para la cena", sonrió otra vez, sacando una pequeña bolsa de pasta de la parte interior de su chaqueta, "Mi papá no abastece muy bien nuestra cocina."

"¿Puedes cocinar?"

"_Tuve prohibido poner un pie en la cocina, hasta que pensaron que era lo suficientemente responsable como para hervir un poco de pasta."_

"Bueno... mi papá está atrapado en una silla de ruedas, así que _alguien_ tiene que cocinar," Rodó los ojos, introduciendo la bolsa de pasta de nuevo en su chaqueta.

El viento se levantó, y sopló una ráfaga de aire hacia nosotros, haciendo que me estremeciera.

_Sabía que __no tenía que haber llevado el bolero. _

"Escucha... ¿Tienes cómo llegar a casa?"

"Urm, no. Como que acabo de _dejarlo,_" Hice una mueca, antes de darme cuenta de lo mal que esas palabras sonaban.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, y me ofreció su mano. No pude evitar tomarla.

"¡Vamos, mi moto está aquí a la vuelta!" Me gritó, dando la vuelta en la esquina.

_Espera__..._ _¿moto__?_

"¿Me llevarás a casa en una _moto__?"_

Se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme descaradamente, "No puedo conducir otra cosa. Si quieres, puedo pagar un taxi... "

"No, no." Dije bruscamente, "Las motos están bien"

"Bien..." dijo con un poco de incertidumbre, mientras me pasaba casco y una enorme chaqueta de motociclista... _Iba a __verme __ridícul__a__._

Echó las piernas alrededor del vehículo, y me dijo que trepara por detrás de él.

_Estoy en un vestido__..._ _OK, esto de repente __ya no me causa __más gracia._

"¡Solo agárrate fuerte!", gritó, antes de acelerar rápidamente hacia la autopista.

_Nunca aceptes dulces de extraño... creo que los aventones__ también cuentan._

_

* * *

  
_

Mmmm… ¿Hola?

Ohhh… yo sé que tarde, y mucho pero hay que estar alegres porque ya termino mi semestre y no me fue mal en mis calificaciones, pero las tengo que mejorar ;D.

Bueno, estaba pensando en dejar ya de un capitulo por semana pero creo que será un poco difícil porque me acabo de meter a servicios a la comunidad por una beca de la escuela que me quitara algo así de ocho horas por semana, así que hare lo mejor posible (:

Bueno hasta dentro de una semana… espero.

_¿Reviews?_

_Samm_

Edward es un tonto :P


	20. Reglas del instituto

**Capítulo 20**

**Reglas del Instituto**

_(__Rules of Highschool)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

Y muchas gracias a mi amiga V que me ayudo a traducir un 50% de este capítulo y a Maru - **eme . ce** - el otro 50 por su increible beteo...

* * *

_Viernes, 8.25am_

Supongo que mis planes para tratar de mantener a Edward fuera de mi vida se vieron frustrados por el hecho de que _trabajo_ con él. Debo haber omitido ese tan pequeño, insignificante, minúsculo detalle cuando le estaba gritando.

_Vas a verlo mañana. __Así que cuanto más le grites, peor será para ambos._

_Oops._

También fallé al suponer que se rendiría. No reconocería que _yo no lo quiero más._

Mientras pasé junto a su escritorio, mis latidos acelerándose un poco, me apresuré, logrando mantener mi cara en blanco.

_Bueno__...._ _más o menos._

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, y al llegar a la puerta de mi oficina, lo saqué, deteniéndome. Todavía podía sentir los ojos de Edward, quemando la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

_Hola Bella,_

_Sólo quería comprobar que__ no te __he asustado__._

_La última vez que cheque__é__, mi papá seguía respirando, por lo que no ha muerto de una intoxicación alimentaria... Tu fe en mí es asombrosa._

_Me alegro __que me dejaras llevarte a casa la noche pasada, porque mi moto aún huele a ti._

_Ten un buen día__,_

_Jacob._

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, y reí en voz baja, escuchando los rechinidos de los dientes de Edward detrás de mí.

Jacob había sido muy dulce la noche anterior. Dulce como, encantador, cálido, divertido... buena compañía... _en ese sentido._

"¿_Quieres… __quedarte__ un rato?" Le pregunté, abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento un poco. Sonrió, enrollando su pelo un poco con los dedos._

_"Eso sería fantástico"._

Nos preparé un trago, y nos sentamos en el sofá, sólo... hablando. Supongo.

Me enteré de que su animal favorito era o bien un lobo o un perro... no había decidido cuál. Se había enterado de que el mío era un cordero - _en serio, son tan monos, con sus orejitas y su cuerpo esponjoso blanco, y sus patas diminutas...._ Pasando rápidamente del tema de mi preferencia por las ovejas.

Su color favorito era el rojo o marrón, y su estación favorita era o el verano o el otoño. Era una persona muy indecisa.

Luego, habíamos terminado viendo una película juntos, y, _vergonzosamente,_ me había quedado dormida mientras la veía.

_Reglas__ del Instituto: _

_Nunca aceptes dulces__ de extraños._

_Nunca acepte__s aventones de extraños._

_Nunca deje__s __entrar a __un extraño en tu apartamento._

_Nunca __te quedes dormida en la misma habitación que un extraño, mientras __é__l tiene su brazo alrededor tuyo._

_Una vez más__..._ _oops._

Sin embargo, fue algo lindo... Lindo en un sentido amistoso, _totalmente __no-romántico_. Había dejado una nota en la mesa diciéndome que me había dejado profundamente dormida, y que había ido a hacerle la cena a su papá.

_"__¿__Tu __comida es realmente comestible?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Viernes, 9.10am_

"Señorita Swan," La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, y la cabeza de Edward apareció del otro lado, "Por favor, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"¿Es sobre el trabajo?" No levante la vista de mi escritorio mientras seguía escribiendo.

"No del todo, pero-"

"Entonces no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, " le respondí rápidamente, agarrando una lapicera de mi escritorio y haciendo notas de mi último informe.

"Bella", murmuró, dando un paso en mi oficina mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"_Sr_. _Cullen,"_ deslicé mis gafas de trabajo por mi nariz, y levanté la vista de los documentos, "¿No escuchó lo que dije?"

"Mira, ¡no podemos pretender que no pasó nada!" Estalló, obviamente, eligiendo hacer caso omiso de todo lo que yo había dicho.

"No estoy diciendo que lo hago. _Sin embargo__,_ no tengo nada que decirle".

Dio otro paso hacia mí, "Tenemos algo Bella. Un tipo de conexión... que tal vez no la sientas, pero ciertamente yo sí, y no importa lo que me digas, _nunca_ voy a dejar este tema de lado."

"_Pensé _que teníamos algo también", me encontré con su mirada, y él se encogió con el uso del tiempo pasado, "Pero las cosas cambiaron. _Yo_ _cambié_... _Tú_ cambiaste, y eso no puede suceder otra vez".

"Bella-"

Apreté las manos contra sus labios, mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos.

"Señorita Swan", murmuró en mi mano, y quité mi mano, tratando de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo que su respiración había dejado allí. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Si la contesto, ¿me dejaras en paz?"

"Por supuesto", respondió solemnemente, y asentí secamente.

"¿Lo decías en serio... cuando dijiste _que me amabas?_"

"Yo nunca-"

"Me dijiste, cuando se iban. Dijiste que ibas a decirme... _esa noche._ ¿Lo decías en serio?"

Su mirada quemaba en la mía, los ojos vidriosos de emoción, mientras sus orbes verdes se fundían en la mía con tristeza. "¿Lo decías?"

_¿__De verdad amo a Edward Cullen?_

_Posiblemente__..._

_Pero, eso no es una respuesta __lo suficientemente __buena, ¿no?_ _Él quiere una respuesta directa - sí o no._ _Bella no es difícil._

_¿__De verdad amo a Edward Cullen?_

_Yo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_¿__De verdad __odio a Edward Cullen?_

_¡__Sí!_

_¿Podría __amar y odia a alguien, al mismo tiempo?_

_¿Podría ser tu enemigo tu alma gemela?_

"¿Bella?"

Sus manos se moldearon alrededor de mi mejilla, cerré los ojos, tratando de ignorar el enojo hirviendo dentro de mí.

_Esto __está mal__._

"Bella... por favor." Susurró entrecortadamente, su voz ronca y desesperada.

_Nunca me __amaste__._

_Así que ¿por qué sigue__s__ fingiendo?_

"Háblame".

_Esa __cena __que compartimos - tal vez__ reaccioné de manera exagerada__, pero fue por una buena causa._ _Tú y_ Tanya _están destinados a estar juntos, y espero que tenga__n__ una vida feliz._

"No puedo soportar cuando te quedas callada."

_Pero, ¿lo __amaba__? ¿__Lo hice… alguna vez?_

"Por favor"

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con su mirada finalmente. "Sí" dije simplemente, alejándome de su contacto."Te quise... una vez"

"Bella..." Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_"Una vez_ Cullen," dejé que goteara el ácido en mi voz, "Pero ya no."

"¡Pero tiene que contar para algo!"

"C_uenta para nada",_ susurré, y retrocedió por mi tono. "He dicho todo lo que te puedo decir."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No pensaba que pudiera leer la mente Sr. Cullen."

"No pensaba que podías odiarme más de lo que ya lo hacías"

"Vete".

Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la oficina, y se alejó de mí, "Si yo pudiera leer tu mente... _por un momento_... Daria el mundo entero."

* * *

Perdón!

No hay nada más que decir, sólo que ahora si las actualizaciones serán seguidas por que ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos solo les falta el beteo (:

Una cosa más ya estamos a la mitad del ficc!

Pasén a mi perfil si quieren saber unas cuantas cosas que no tengo tiempo de decir aquí por que me voy a celebrar las fiestas y no llego a la civilización de mi laptop hasta el 25

¡Feliz Navidad!

_Solo un review para los 300!!!!_

_-_- Samm


	21. Solo te quiero a ti

**Capítulo 21**

**Solo te quiero a ti**

_(I Only Want You)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight es de S. Meyer y la historia a Oxygen. __And. Cucumber_

_El capítulo fue traducido por littlevampire91 y beteado por eme . ce_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lunes__,__ 8.20 am_

_Usted ha llegado al nivel doce_

"Señorita Swan-"

_Ni lo pienses __Cullen_, pensé con dureza mientras lo pasaba, sin molestarme en levantar mi mirada a través de mi cortina de cabello para verlo.

"Por favor, sólo-"

_¿Qué __es lo que __no entiendes de déjame__-__sola?_ Llegaría a la puerta de mi oficina… sólo unos pocos pasos más.

"No hagas esto. Sólo háblame. ¡Por favor!"

_Pensé que __había dejado más que claro __que ya no quería __tener__ una relación contigo. __Pareces decidido a arruinar todo lo que tengamos__, entonces ¿cu__á__l es el punto de __siquiera __empezar algo? Nunca funcionar__á__._

La puerta de mi oficina estaba abierta, me escabulló en su interior, asegurándome de dejarla bien cerrada detrás mío.

_Otro día, con Edward Cullen__._

* * *

_Lunes__,__ 9.30 am_

El fin de semana había pasado lentamente, siendo el único aspecto notable mi reunión con Jacob – o _Jake_, como ahora lo llamaba. Me había dicho que iría a caminar por el parque el sábado, así que accedí a encontrarme con él allí… comprarle un café, dado que me dio un aventón a casa.

Era una persona tan divertida… tan diferente de Edward y sus repentinos cambios de humor y personalidad. Él nunca era dos personas diferentes en un lapso de cinco minutos, nunca me había gritado, o me dijo que era estúpida, y luego comentaba que lindos se veían mis ojos a la luz del sol.

No. Jake era fiel, y estable, y seguro, que es por lo que me figuré sería mucho mejor amigo para mí, de lo que Edward jamás podría ser.

"Hey Jake," sonreí a través de la línea telefónica, olvidando que Edward estaba sentado detrás de la delgada pared de yeso frente a mí.

"¡Bella, supongo que encontraste tu teléfono!"

"Mmm, mis teorías acerca de que fue robado han sido demolidas… ¡afortunadamente!"

"Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que existía la posibilidad de tener que vengarme por tu pequeña pieza de teconología."

Me reí con suavidad por el teléfono, escuchando una pila de papeles colapsar contra el piso fuera de mi oficina, "¿Cómo va tu auto?"

_Jake era una especie de genio mecánico… y __actualmente, estaba __reconstruyendo un Volkswagen __R__abbit… __¿__o tal vez un Rodent? Algo empezado con __'__R__'__…_

"¡Genial!" Exclamó emocionado, "sólo necesito un cilindro maestro y habré terminado."

"Me mantendré atenta por si encuentro uno," bromeé, "¿Me repites qué era otra vez? ¿Un cilindro de yeso?"

"¡_Maestro_ Bella!"

"Cierto… sabía eso," rodé mis ojos, retorciendo el cable del teléfono entre mis dedos.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón en particular para tu llamada? No es que necesites una razón…"

"Sólo quería saber si querías tomar un café conmigo otra vez. La pasé muy bien el sábado."

"Me encantaría," pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, "Bueno, estoy libre casi todos los días de esta semana, así que sólo dame un telefonazo cuando quieras, e intentaré librarme del trabajo o de la tarea de _cuidar a papá_ por ti."

"Aww gracias Jake."

"Un placer."

"Sabes, siempre podría ir y ayudarte con tus obligaciones de cuidar a tu papá. Luego, tú consigues un café, yo consigo un café… ¿y quizá tu padre consiga uno también?"

"Nosotros no tenemos granos de café."

"Llevare algunos."

"Trato," dijo él con aires de suficiencia, y reí por lo bajo otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿te llamo más tarde esta semana?

"Seguro Bella."

"Ok, ¡nos vemos Jake!"

"Nos vemos mas tarde."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo," me burlé, antes de colgar. No lo había notado antes, pero el batidero proveniente de afuera había incrementado.

* * *

_Lunes__,__ 10.45 am_

_Bella… __deja __de ser una cobarde. Todo lo que __tienes que __hacer es dar unos pasos fuera de tu oficina, tomar el informe de su escritorio y darle el que ya has terminado._

_No es difícil._

Si que lo es, no seas estúpida.

_Es fácil._

No mientas. Apestas mintiendo.

_También tú. Somos la misma persona._

¡Urrrgggg! Gruñí silenciosamente para mí misma, tratando de bloquear mis ridículos debates internos. Suspirando enojada, tomé el informe de mi escritorio y abrí la puerta de mi oficina.

Esto sólo tomaría unos segundos.

"¿Podemos al menos _hablar_ de esto?" Rogó tan pronto como vio mi cara aparecer detrás de la puerta.

"No."

Tomé el nuevo informe de su escritorio, y sostuve el que ya había terminado, para que él lo cogiera.

_Pero él no lo tomaría__._

"No tenía la intención de gritarte. Lo llevé demasiado lejos- _s__é_ que lo hice y soy tan _estúpido_. Por favor Bella, _créeme_ cuando digo que estoy verdaderamente arrepentido."

"Te creo," le dije a través de mis dientes apretados. Le creía… pero sólo porque entendía que yo le gustara más de lo que debería, no significaba que iba correr hacia sus brazos gritando que yo también lo amaba.

"No lo entiendo," desvió la mirada y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, pero retrocedí antes de que pudiera tocarme. Sus parpados se cerraron sobre sus brillantes orbes verdes, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir.

_¿En serio Edward Cullen estaba a punto de llorar por… m__í__?_

"Creo que estás arrepentido, pero eso no cambia nada." Dije con aspereza, obligándolo a tomar el reporte en sus manos extendidas.

"Por favor explícame. Bella – por favor ayúdame a _entender__._"

_¿__Q__uería entender? __¿Q__uería saber por qu__é__ lo dej__é__ en el restaurante? __É__l honestamente no lo sabía…_

Tomé una temblorosa respiración profunda, mordiendo mi labio mientras me preparaba para decirle todo lo que había hecho mal esa noche. La lista era enorme.

"¿Quieres saber por qué?" Repetí sus palabras, y él asintió lentamente. Me giré lejos de él, ordenando rápidamente mis pensamientos, y mientras giraba hacia él otra vez, había un nuevo destello de ira en mis ojos, "Me _degradaste_ personalmente, al decir que me rebajé a mi misma por _usar_ a alguien. Incluso si hubiera usado a Mike, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo, no lo abandoné como basura. Me _disculp__é,_ y me aseguré de que el entendiera cada aspecto de mis acciones antes de dejarlo ir. Pero tú no sabes nada acerca de eso… ¿cierto?" Giré mi mirada hacia él, y el dio un respingo, dando un paso lejos de mi.

Mis manos tiraron del cuello de su camisa, y lo empujé más cerca de mí. Quería que escuchara esto… _necesitaba_ escuchar esto.

"_L__uego,_ tu te pusiste de mal humor. Estabas de ese humor conmigo, entonces dejaste que Tanya se colgara de tu cuello, mientras ella se frotaba contra ti por minutos. Pero no te preocupes," espeté,"eso no importa, porque Bella no es muy observadora. Insultemos la inteligencia de Bella un poco más, cuando digo que ella ni siquiera _se dará cuenta_."

"Bella-"

"Oh, y luego encima de todo eso, tú me insultas _de nuevo_. Sólo para estar seguro que el mensaje llegue a casa. Tú no quieres a alguien como _yo_. No quieres a alguien que te responda, que no esté de acuerdo contigo, y que pueda verte cómo realmente eres; un cruel, insensible, arrogante, _bastardo_ de mal temperamento."

"Bella…" Susurró, una lágrima derramándose de sus ojos.

"Lamento que yo nunca pueda ser lo que tú realmente quieres. Pero si es _físico_ estoy segura que hay un montón de mujeres dispuestas en esta oficina y todas ellas están haciendo _fila_ por ti."

Se acercó para agarrar mi muñeca entre sus dedos, su expresión salvaje y desesperada quemando en la mía . "Pero yo no quiero a ninguna de ellas Bella. Yo sólo te quiero a _ti_."

"Diviértete esperando," contesté bruscamente, antes de tomar mi abrigo del perchero, y salir furiosamente, arrojando el informe en el bote de basura más cercano.

* * *

¡Holaaa enfeeermeraaa!

;)

Una semana más o menos en actualizar! Estoy cumpliendo!

Ahora Bella se puso sus pantalones!

Bueno, esto es rápido porque es muy temprano y se acaba el año!!!

Si quieren ver imágenes de capítulos pasados en mi perfil esta el link y cosas que tal vez quieran saber.

Feliz año nuevo!

_¿Reviews?_

_~ Itzell. _


	22. Corbatas, chaquetas y cinturones

**Capitulo 22**

**Corbatas, chaquetas y cinturones**

_(Ties, Jackets and Belts)_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** _Stephenie Meyer creo Twilight y obviamente Oxygen. and. Cucumber creo Red.

* * *

eme . ce beteo el capítulo, y littlevampire91 se hizo cargo de la traducción. Yo sólo lo cuelgo acá. (la muy aprovechada de mi)

* * *

_Martes, 8.40 am_

Tenía que llegar un punto en el cual él simplemente se 'rindiera'. Obviamente, él no me quería mucho y, muy pronto, se daría cuenta de eso y comenzaría a buscar a alguien más.

Pero mi resistencia estaba desvaneciéndose… _y rápido_. Sabía que tenía muchas razones para estar enojada con él, pero mientras caminaba a mi oficina para otro día – no veía al hombre que era propenso a violentos cambios de humor, insultándote constantemente y que se enojaba sin querer frente a las cuestiones más pequeñas e insignificantes. No, veía a un hombre cariñoso, compasivo, y_ dulce_– por más que odiara decirlo – era la verdad… y no sabía qué hacer.

_Usted__ ha__ llegado al nivel doce_

Asentí una vez hacia él mientras pasaba por su escritorio, y el susurró _un __buenos días_ en voz baja –casi como si no se atreviera a hablar. Sólo en caso de que pudiera decir algo insultante u ofensivo.

* * *

_Martes, 11.20 am_

"¿Puedo tomar algo de papel?" Preguntó titubeante mientras abría un poco la puerta de mi oficina. Rodé mis ojos, riendo silenciosamente para mí misma.

"Tiene exactamente dos minutos y ni siquiera piense en quitar la vista de ese gabinete."

Permitió que un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa pasara por sus labios ante el recuerdo, antes de que se desvaneciera en otra máscara en blanco sin expresión, "Gracias" murmuró seriamente, fijando sus ojos en el armario mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él rápidamente.

No pude resistir la tentación de mirarlo mientras él no podía verme. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos a través su camisa azul, y la piel cubriendo su brazo – el cual estaba extendido hacia el armario –estaba fuertemente estirada a través de sus músculos claramente definidos.

_Fui una tonta al pensar que __é__l podría haber parecido frágil parado al lado de Jacob. Es s__ó__lo que su físico no es tan obvio._

"¿_Mirando__, _Señorita Swan? " Preguntó educadamente, aún sin levantar la mirada del armario, y yo volví a mis papeles, sonrojándome.

"Estaba mirando la hora."

Hubo una pausa corta, y cuando lo miré de reojo para ver su expresión, él estaba sonriendo, "¿Le gusta lo que ve?"

"Me gusta su camisa._N__ada_ más," dije rápidamente, escondiendo la mentira detrás de mis palabras.

"A mí también me gusta su camisa," apretó los labios, "y todo lo demás."

"Terminaron sus dos minutos Señor Cullen. Confío en que haya usado el tiempo juiciosamente para tomar el papel que requería."

Estaba de pie en apenas unos segundos, y estuvo a mi lado en otro. "¿Por qué las formalidades Bella? Sólo quiero _hablar_ contigo."

Gruñí, desgarrándome por la fuerza de su mirada, "Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión."

"Lo sé."

"Y aún así _niegas _a dejar el tema."

"¡Porque no puedo perderte Bella! ¿No lo ves?" Sus manos agarraron mis hombros, dándome vuelta para que lo estuviera frente a él. "Por favor entiende que tú significas mucho más que cualquier otra mujer en mi vida. ¡_Nada_ puede cambiar eso!

Un golpe repentino vino de la puerta de mi oficina, y Tanya asomó su cabeza por ella.

_¿__Nada puede cambiarlo eso?_

"Hola Eddie," Rio, sus ojos vacilando entre nosotros dos, "espero no haber interrumpido nada."

"No lo hiciste," suspiré, quitando mis hombros de su agarre "Adiós Señor Cullen." Me alejé de él, mi mano tomando el borde del escritorio por soporte.

"Excelente," Tanya sonrió radiantemente, "he estado queriendo hablar contigo Edward"

"Adelante," dijo finalmente, y pude escuchar cómo pasaba sus dedos a través de su alborotado cabello. _Si realmente me amaras, le dirías que se fuera._

"_Solos_," especificó, y mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio frente a ellos, ella se movió un poco más cerca de Edward.

"Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede ser en frente de Bella."

_Siento tener que discrepar._

Sus ojos se dirigieron peligrosamente a los míos, su expresión dura y desconfiada.

"Por favor Edward," le habló una vez más, su voz melosa y dulce de nuevo, "No tomará mucho tiempo."

_Ve __Edward. Serás feliz con ella._

Nunca antes había estado tan interesada en los documentos frente a mí.

"Bella," dijo cautelosamente, "_vamos_ a continuar ésta discusión… _pase lo que pase"_

_¿Pase lo que pase? Por alguna razón… no lo creo__._

"Vamos Eddie," ronroneó, y Edward la dejó empujarlo fuera de la oficina.

"Diviértanse," dije en voz baja, regresando a mis papeles mientras ella cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"Pareces estresado," la escuché decir coquetamente, y pude imaginármela, frotando los brazos suavemente por sus hombros.

"No es nada," contestó bruscamente, "¿De que querías hablar?"

_¿__Sabe Edward que puedo oír toda la conversación?_

"Tú." Dijo ella juguetonamente, "y yo."

Escuché una prenda de ropa caer al piso. Eso no era bueno.

"Tanya, ponte tu chaqueta."

"Pero estoy buena," hizo un mohín, y pude escuchar sus pasos en los azulejos del piso, "¿No lo ves?"

Edward suspiró, "Lo sé."

_Un momento__…Tanya dijo que estaba buena–__es decir __sexy, físic__a__… todo lo que YO NO SOY__,__ y __¡¿é__l __simplemente lo aceptó__?!_

"Entonces, ¿qué harás esta noche?"

"Nada."

_Genial. Dile que est__á__s libre._

"¿Nada?" Respondió juguetonamente, "Yo podría llenar tu agenda."

"Eso no será necesario. ¿Has dicho todo lo que querías decirme?"

"No," escuché otra prenda de ropa caer al suelo.

"Tanya, devuélveme mi corbata."

"Oblígame."

_Eso era todo__._

Cerré la tapa sobre el reporte, arrojándolo en el cajón más cercano mientras tomaba mi chaqueta. Estaba segura que ambos apreciarían que no estuviera en la habitación continua, donde podría escucharlos. Colgué mi bolso sobre mis hombros, y abrí la puerta de la oficina, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ellos.

Aunque, eso fue imposible cuando casi tropiezo con la chaqueta de Tanya.

"Bella," Edward dio un suspiro de alivio y levanté bruscamente la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Los primeros dos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, y su corbata estaba colgando en las manos de Tanya. Ella me vio mirándola, y guiñó, atándola alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó Edward sorprendido, mientras me veía tratar de evitarlo hacia el elevador.

"No es contra la ley, ¿o sí?" Rodé mis ojos, tratando de hacer a un lado mis celos mientras Tanya tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla, y también se la ponía.

"¿Qué te parece Bella?" Dijo finalmente, girando con su chaqueta, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se extendía en su cara.

"Espera, Tanya, ¿cómo conseguiste mi–"

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas caliente," respondí sin dar vueltas.

"Tanya, regrésame mi chaqueta."

"No."

"¡Y mi corbata!"

"No."

"Y…" hizo una pausa, mirándola con horror, "Por el amor de dios, ¿cómo conseguiste mi cinturón?"

"Ella es la chica que quieres Edward," murmuré, girando mientras Edward se acercaba a Tanya. "Ella es todo lo que yo no soy."

_Sabía __por qué__ lo dej__é._

_Tenía __que __recordar eso._

_Incluso cuando él estaba parado en __una __habitación, siendo desvestido por un sexy espécimen femenino… __no podía olvidar que él me había hecho daño._

Pero por una extraña razón, era duro resistir la tentación de regresar a esa habitación, arrojar a Tanya tan lejos de él como fuera posible, y aceptarlo de regreso en mi corazón.

* * *

¿No aman los finales de la historia?

Yo los adoro con todo mi corazón xD

Les digo que vayan acostumbrandose a las actualizaciones de los sabados, confirmado que serán esos días.

Y otra cosa que confirmo es que respondere a todos sus reviews :)

Y otra confirmación es que tengo permiso para traducir el EPOV y outtakes de ésta historia. En el siguiente capítulo más noticias.

¿Reviews?

Itzell


	23. Los remolinos de una taza de café

**Capítulo 23**

**Los remolinos de una taza de café**

_(The Swirls of a Coffee Cup)_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_Stephenie Meyer creo Twilight y obviamente Oxygen. and. Cucumber creo Red.

* * *

**eme . ce** beteo el capítulo, y **littlevampire91** se hizo cargo de la traducción. Yo sólo lo cuelgo acá. (la muy aprovechada de mi)

* * *

_Martes__,__ 12.30pm_

"¿Jake?" Dije con voz ahogada, por el teléfono, luchando para no imaginar que estaría pasando en _mi_ oficina. Quizás Tanya lo había desvestido aún más… ¿qué si era su camisa, y no su corbata la que estaba entre sus dedos?

_No_. No pienses en eso Bella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó instantáneamente, y sonreí ligeramente al escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

"Sí, seguro. ¿Podemos, _urm… _juntarnos para tomar ese café ahora?

"Me encantaría."

"¿Conoces el café que está cerca de mi oficina?"

"¿El que está en la esquina?"

"El mismo… ¿Nos vemos pronto?"

"Estaré allí en diez minutos. Adiós Bella."

* * *

_Martes__,__ 12.45pm_

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó casualmente, curvando sus manos alrededor de su bebida mientras el calor se filtraba a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Gran respuesta Bella._

"¿Eso significa _bien_, _aceptable_ o _muy bien_…?"

"Significa que estoy bien," dije bruscamente, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida para distraerme.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Su mano toco la mía por un instante, y la aparté de su contacto.

"Perdón… yo-"

"No te preocupes," sonrió tristemente, "Aunque… nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

Rodé mis ojos, debatiéndome entre si decirle o no, "_C__reo_ que sí."

"Adelante," sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, "soy todo oídos."

Tomé una respiración profunda, mi expresión aún vacilante, "Bien, entonces, digamos que _hipotéticamente_ hay un hombre y una mujer."

"¿Vamos a llamarlos de alguna forma?" Preguntó Jacob divertido y me reí por su entusiasmo.

"Si quieres," fruncí mis labios, "¿puedo continuar?"

"Por supuesto," sonrió.

"Y la mujer creyó que el hombre la amaba, y pensó que ella también lo amaba."

"¿Ya se lo habían dicho el uno al otro?"

"¿Qué dije acerca de no interrumpir?" Lo regañé, y él sonrió tímidamente, abotonándose los labios. Después de una breve pausa, continué, "El hombre le dijo a la mujer que lo hacía. Se lo dijo prácticamente todos los días que estuvieron juntos. Pero la mujer no se lo había dicho al hombre aún, porque… ella realmente no entendía si lo amaba o no."

Jacob levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta, y yo reí… _de nuevo_.

"Pregunta. ¿Por qué la mujer _no_ amaba al hombre?"

Mordí mi labio, pensando realmente acerca de eso.

_Seguro_, este era un caso hipotético, pero cuando Edward – mueca de dolor – y yo, estábamos saliendo: ¿_por qué__ no lo amaba?_

"Era demasiado pronto… creo. Cuando ellos comenzaron a estar juntos, él le dijo de inmediato que la amaba, y que lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Ella no sabía qué pensar, porque antes de que aclararan sus sentimientos, ella siempre lo había odiado."

"¿Siempre?"

"Más o menos."

Asintió lentamente, "Entonces… ¿qué paso?"

"Llegaron a un punto en el que ella se dio cuenta que lo amaba, e iba a decírselo," me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

_Jake es tu amigo Bella__.__Dile__._

"Tuvieron una discusión. Él la insultó… y la _degrad__ó_," hice una mueca de nuevo, "él dejó que – otras – mujeres se sentaran a su lado, y lo abrazaran fuertemente, pensando que ella no lo notaría. Sólo porque estaba enojado con ella."

_Los remolinos del café nunca __me__ habían parecido tan interesantes._

"¿Y luego?" Susurró Jake suavemente.

_Y luego __é__l finalmente rompió su corazón… por última vez._

"Él le dijo que no quería una relación seria. Dijo que era demasiado difícil."

* * *

"_A veces pienso lo __fácil __que sería mi vida si tuviera a alguien como Tanya alrededor."_

_

* * *

_

"Y-y él dijo…"

_Oh dios, __estaba a punto de llorar._

"Bella," Me tranquilizó Jacob.

* * *

"_¿Sabes por qué? No habría discusiones, y sólo sería algo físico. Porque esa es la única manera de que alguien pueda amarme Bella, ¿verdad? ¡__Sólo puedo__ser amado físicamente!"_

_

* * *

_

Miré a Jake a los ojos, y estaban llenos de comprensión,"¿Hice lo correcto? En dejarlo ir... Jake, por favor, dímelo."

Dudó, sus mano apoyándose lentamente en la mía. No me inmuté. "Claro que lo hiciste Bells," su voz era suave, y tierna. "No estuvo bien en decirte eso."

"¿P-pensé que estábamos hablando de un caso hipotético?" Dije atragantándome, y su cara se iluminó ligeramente, aunque la sonrisa triste y serena seguía jugando en las esquinas de su boca.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Suspiré tranquilamente, relajando poco a poco mis tensos puños.

"Entonces…" Hizo una pausa, y levanté la mirada para ver que estaba sonriendo, "¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas _Izzy_?"

"Oh" Me ruboricé, mirando hacia abajo rápidamente, "Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado."

"Nah, yo no," rió suavemente, "Si es algo relacionado contigo, lo recordaría."

_Le gustas Bella_, dijo la pequeña, molesta voz en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Algunos días desearía que me dejara sola.

"Bueno, tenía un_ colega_ que compartía mi opinión acerca de él. No es muy difícil sacarlo de quicio, así que nos inventamos apodos para cada uno. Yo era _Izzy_, y el era _Matthew_."

"Suena como un tipo muy irritable."

"Dímelo a mi," hice una mueca, tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

_Urrrmm…__¿__Porque estaba bromeando?_

"¿En serio?"

"En serio," Jacob sonrió radiantemente.

"Creo que, realmente no se por dónde empezar." Pensé rápidamente, antes de decidir empezar por el principio, "Bueno, ¿conoces la compañía para la que trabajo?"

Jake asintió, indicándome que continuara.

_Le __había dicho __–__muy por encima__– lo que __hacía__. __É__l me dijo que había intentado con el periodismo __por un tiempo, __pero que __no era su verdadera vocación__._

_Demasiado limpio– __h__abía dicho._

_P__refiere estar cubierto de lodo, aceite y suciedad._

_Encantador._

"Nos dan reportes a escribir para el periódico – de vez en cuando, y dado que Edward está en la recepción, y yo en el segundo escritorio, él recibe primero los reportes. Luego me pasaba algunos a mí, y él escribe el resto."

"Así que…en teoría, ¿él puede elegir qué reportes quiere escribir?"

Hice una mueca, "Sí… en teoría."

"Eso no parece justo."

"La vida no es justa," cité, y Jake rodó sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Solía darme todos los reportes ridículamente largos, y luego – _lo juro_ – algunas veces me daba reportes de más, y afirmaba que en el nivel superior necesitaba mas artículos escritos. Entonces, básicamente estaba escribiendo tanto sus reportes como los míos."

"Ahora, _eso_, es realmente injusto."

"Pero lo gracioso, es que llegaba a hacer todo el trabajo – probablemente incluso antes de que él terminara su primer reporte. Y se los daba todos a él, perfectamente engrapados, archivados, y titulados, se _enojaba_ tanto. Era hilarante."

Jake meditó por un momento, "Estoy intentando imaginarme su cara mientras tú estás sonriéndole."

"¿Estoy sonriendo?"

"No es una sonrisa _linda_," advirtió, "Es… _malvada__._"

"¿Yo? ¿_Malvada_?" Pregunté inocentemente, mientras la puerta del café se abría, una ráfaga de aire frio llegó hasta mis hombros descubiertos.

Mis ojos revolotearon sobre los hombros de Jake para ver al recién llegado, y mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

_E__staba solo._

Su mirada se posó sobre mi compañía, asimilando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jacob, y reconociéndolo repentinamente de hace algunas noches atrás.

Su expresión se contorsionó, sus ojos se estrecharon, antes de cerrarlos por un instante, como si estuviera _sufriendo_. Luego, tan rápido como se habían cerrado, los abrió, enlazando sus orbes verdes en los míos una última vez. Asintió hacia mi, esbozando una breve sonrisa angustiada, antes de dar la vuelta e irse, mientras la puerta se cerraba rápidamente detrás de el.

_N__i siquiera compro un café._

_Só__lo me __miró__ y se fue._

_

* * *

  
_

Como lo prometí. En sábado y tempranito.

Lo único malo fue que no pude contestar sus reviews porque el lunes 11 empecé con la escuela y todos son malos que no me dejaron ni un respiro

Bueno, Edward me da lástima al final del capítulo.

Ok, no sé si ya había dicho que en mi perfil encontrarán los sumaries muy mal traducidos de el EPOV y los outtakes, los voy a cambiar cuando tenga tiempo, ahora voy a desayunar. (:

No creo responder estos reviews tampoco, o al menos no todos, si alguien necesita una respuesta rápida en mi perfil también encuentran donde encontrarme.

_¿Reviews?_

~Itzell


	24. Errores

**Capitulo 24**

**Errores**

_(Mistakes)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Martes__,__ 1.25__pm_

"Jake, odio cortar esta pequeña reunión, pero me tengo que ir," levanté la mirada de mi café, sonriendo tristemente.

"Claro, seguro," él imitó mi sonrisa, "Conociendo a mi papá, probablemente esté pidiendo su almuerzo en este momento- no es que alguien pueda oírlo."

"¡Hey!" Le golpeé el hombro, "Es tu _padre_, sé bueno."

"Como sea Bells," rodó sus ojos, y sacudí mi cabeza, riendo bajo mi aliento.

"Trataré de hacer que Charlie lo visite alguna vez. Suena como si fueran a llevarse bien."

"A él le gustaría eso," Jake se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano. "Y gracias por el café."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer, después del viaje gratis y todo."

"Cuando quieras."

"Gracias, y ¿nos vemos más tarde?"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo."

_Ladrón de frases._

_

* * *

  
_

_Martes__,__ 1.30 pm_

Puse la taza de café, a su lado, sobre su escritorio, y él levantó la mirada rápidamente, su expresión sorprendida cuando me vio.

"Te fuiste sin comprar uno," hice un gesto hacia la taza de papel, apoyada a centímetros de sus manos.

"G-gracias," tartamudeó, y asentí, volviendo a mi oficina.

Conseguí abrir la puerta, entrar y sentarme en mi escritorio, sin una sola palabra de Edward.

_¿__Qu__é__, __no hay __veinte preguntas?_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y arrojé mi bolso sobre mi escritorio, registrando los bolsillos de mis pantalones. ¿O estaba en mi abrigo? _Un momento__… __¿__d__ó__nde __está __mi abrigo?_

_¡__Maldición! Debo haberlo dejado en la cafetería con Jake._

"¿Hola?" Dije sin aliento cuando finalmente encontré mi teléfono.

"Te olvidaste tu abrigo."

Rodé mis ojos, "Sí, gracias Jake. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Está bien. Subiré y te lo daré. Dime, de nuevo, ¿en qué piso estás?"

"Doce."

"Genial. Nos vemos en un rato."

Podía escuchar la respiración de Edward, al otro lado de la puerta. La pequeña pared de yeso que separaba nuestras oficinas. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada ruido, era como tortura, golpeándome en la cara.

Repetidamente.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente_dejar _de moverse?

_Crujido_.

¡Maldición! Me dejé caer en la silla detrás de mi escritorio, cerrando mis ojos mientras mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás. Llegué a la conclusión de que no importaba lo que Edward Cullen me hubiera hecho, aún así quería saltarle encima cada vez que lo veía.

Genial.

Pero lo que no iba a hacer era volver a enamorarme de él.

Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil. Ya no era el _imbécil_ como el que lo hacía parecer. Había cambiado.

_¿__Qu__é__ tan cursi suena eso?_

Es como en esas películas donde la hija termina con su novio, sus padres presencian su sufrimiento, y luego ella regresa con él. "Él ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado, y nos amamos mucho."

"Hola," escuché la voz de Jacob retumbar detrás de la puerta, "¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Bella?"

"_La __S__eñorita Swan_ está justo detrás de esa puerta," contestó Edward educadamente, rodé mis ojos, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina.

"Gracias Jake. A veces soy tan _cabeza hueca_", me reí, y me dio mi abrigo, sus labios presionados fuertemente.

Cuando Edward bajó la mirada a sus papeles, Jake movió sus ojos rápidamente hacia él, aún sonriendo.

_¿__Qué?_ Dije moviendo mudamente los labios.

Intentó decir algo de la misma forma, pero fue inútil. Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Nos vemos luego Bella."

"Me gustaría-"

"-ver que lo intentes," me interrumpió, "Lo sé. ¡Adiós!"

Rodé mis ojos, "Que tengas un buen día."

Cuando regresé a mi oficina, mi teléfono vibró otra vez.

_¿__Es ese el chico del que creíste estar enamorada? __¿__El de esa noche, cuando te conocí?_

Ese es Edward.

_¿__Crees que se __ofenderá __si le doy el n__ú__mero de un masajista?_

¿Por qué no se lo das? Así lo sabrás.

_Porque me arrancaría __la cabeza. Te apuesto mi cilindro maestro que si __vuelvo __y te abrazo, __el__ saltaría sobre su escritorio y sacaría una escopeta._

¡¿Crees que tiene una escopeta?!

_No lo decía en sentido literal. Pero __entiendes __la idea Bells. __¿__C__ó__mo reaccion__ó__ cuando t__ú__ y Matthew estaban juntos? __P__arece ser el tipo de persona celosa y acosadora._

Punto entendido. Pero aún no estoy segura de que sea un acosador.

_¿__Puedo ir y abrazarte? Ahora __tengo curiosidad__._

Quieres saber si tiene una escopeta.

_Quizás._

_

* * *

  
_

_Martes__,__ 1.40pm_

"¡Bella!" Gritó Jake desde el ascensor, y asomé la cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina.

"¿Qué perdí esta vez?"

"Me debes un abrazo."

Rodé mis ojos. Eso era tan típicamente _Jacob_. "Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y desde cuándo estuve de acuerdo con eso?

Caminó hacia mí, con sus brazos extendidos, "¿Por favor Bells? Porfis, porfis, por favor," hizo un puchero, y reí en voz baja.

Edward estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de nosotros, con la cabeza enterrada en sus papeles. Se veía casi _demasiado_ interesado… por otra parte, él siempre fue del tipo celoso. Se frotó sus ojos ligeramente con el dorso de sus manos, y su silla crujió.

"¿Bells?"

_Dios__,__tenía que dejar __de mirarlo._

"Bien," cedí, abrazándolo rápidamente, pero no era todo lo que él quería. Enterró la cabeza en mi cabello, respirando en mi cuello.

"Detente… ¡eso hace cosquillas!" Me retorcí, riendo mientras trataba de alejarme de él.

El aún no me lo permitía.

Entonces, _no sé cómo describirlo_, pero el ambiente cambió. _O más bien_, la energía de Jake cambió.

Estaba tan cerca de él, presionada tan fuerte contra el, y mientras nuestras miradas finalmente se encontraban, me di cuenta de lo que quería.

Se estaba moviendo más cerca de mí, y sus manos estaban bajo mi mentón.

_No, no, no…_

Su cara se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

_Esto no era lo que yo quería._

Sus manos se apretaron en torno a mi espalda.

_Me gustaba Jake como un amigo._

"Bella," susurró, su mirada casi suplicante.

_Sus ojos eran verdes, y brillantes. Su cabello era __broncíneo__… iluminado por el sol y rizado. Su pi__el__ era__ más__ pálida… __más__ suave… __más__tersa_.

_Ese no era Jake. __Él n__o era a quien quería besar._

"Y-yo creo que deberías irte a casa Jake," dije sin aliento, dando un paso hacia atrás rápidamente, "Tu padre querrá verte."

Estaba congelado, aún mirándome, e incluso Edward había arrojado sus informes, sus ojos levantándose rápidamente de sus papeles.

_El sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él lo sab__í__a… y no había __intentado detener __a Jake._

La boca de Jake se cerró rápidamente, y asintió una vez, "Lo siento," murmuró finalmente, antes de girar hacia el ascensor, e irse.

Tomé una profunda, temblorosa respiración, cerrando mis ojos ligeramente. ¿_Por qué__ la vida no podía ser simple?_

"Es un buen tipo," dijo Edward en voz baja, tomando sus papeles que había dejado caer en el escritorio. Mis ojos se movieron hacia él y lo miré fijamente, mi cerebro luchando por comprender el tono de su voz.

"Es un buen amigo."

Edward hizo una mueca, girando un lápiz entre sus largos y pálidos dedos, "Si es así como quieres ver la situación."

"_E__so_ fue un error."

"¿Igual que yo?"

_¿En serio__ acaba de preguntarme eso?_

"No lo he averiguado todavía"

"Bueno, si _Jacob_ consigue lo que quiere, te deseo lo mejor."

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Pregunté con aspereza, sabiendo _exactamente_ lo que estaba implicando. _¿Creía que Jake y yo estaríamos juntos alguna vez? __Jake era mi amigo – nada mas. Y solo hace unos minutos, eso FUE un error._

Su expresión se suavizó, y bajó sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara, "Sólo quiero que seas feliz Bella. Eso es todo."

* * *

Edward en este capítulo me mata!

Es lindo y todo…

Bueno, dejo el cap bien tempranito, olvide que iba a salir y por lo que pensé no iba a poder actualizar, así que me levante a las 7:00 a.m. y aquí me tienen :)

Eso es todo amiguitas :)

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell


	25. El decimotercer piso

**Capítulo 25**

**El decimotercer piso **

_(The Thirteenth Floor)_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer:_**Stephenie Meyer creo Twilight y obviamente Oxygen. and. Cucumber creo Red.

* * *

**eme . ce** beteo el capítulo, y **littlevampire91** se hizo cargo de la traducción. Yo sólo lo cuelgo acá. (la muy aprovechada de mi)

El en capítulo anterior olvide toda esta información, es la misma. Ellas hacen el trabajo.

* * *

_Miércoles, 8.40pm_

_"Es un buen tipo…"_

¿Por qué Edward no podía simplemente ser el mismo hombre arrogante, rencoroso, e impredecible que había odiado desde el primer momento? No estaba ayudando el hecho de que _quisiera_ gustarle… que _quisiera _perdonarlo.

"Señorita Swan," movió la cabeza respetuosamente, mientras yo entraba, y me ruboricé ligeramente ante sus palabras – eso nunca solía pasar… ¿por qué ahora?

"Sr. Cullen," contesté rápidamente, luchando por esconder el repentino temblor en mi voz. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos rápidamente, antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaban temblando.

"¿Se siente bien?" Preguntó con cuidado, y me detuve en la puerta de mi oficina.

_No – tú simplemente estando allí me está poniendo extremadamente nerviosa. No hables – tu voz hace que los músculos de mis piernas dejen de funcionar._

"Estoy bien," espeté, precipitándome dentro de mi oficina, sin mirarlo. No me importaba si pensó que estaba siendo mezquina, o abrupta, pero si me hubiera quedado un minuto mas donde estaba a pocos metros de él, ya no podría jactarme de mi condición de _soltera_.

* * *

_Miércoles, 11.05am_

Un golpe vino de mi puerta, y tomé una respiración profunda, dándome cuenta de que probablemente era Edward. Había conseguido ignorarlo estas últimas horas, pero tarde o temprano, iba a volver a encontrarme con él

"Señorita Swan, hemos sido llamados para una reunión en el decimotercer piso," hablo con una formalidad impecable, sus ojos rara vez apartándose del espacio frente a él.

"¿Ahora?"

Asintió, mirándome finalmente a los ojos, y mi respiración se atoró en el fondo de mi garganta, las palabras muriendo súbitamente en mi lengua.

Tomé mi abrigo, poniéndome de pie, y casi instantáneamente estaba a su lado. _Estando a su lado, sintiendo su cuerpo irradiando calor… tan cerca del mío – se sentía, bien._

"¿Lista?"

"Dirige el camino," rodé mis ojos, y él permitió a un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa satisfecha romper su compostura, mientras comenzaba a ir hacia el elevador, presionando el botón, y entrando cuando llegó.

_Usted ha llegado al nivel trece_

"Las damas primero," indicó educadamente, pero la sonrisa estaba de vuelta, y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que los cumplidos y comentarios estúpidos brotaran de su lengua antes de que él pudiera detenerlos.

La cosa era, sin embargo, que… no me importaba. Por mucho que le dijera que lo odiaba, me gustaba ese lado _bromista_ de él. El lado más_ ligero_… y divertido de él.

_Mi resistencia se había ido… Oh mierda._

"Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan," la puerta se abrió y nuestro jefe nos hizo señas para que entráramos, ofreciéndonos los dos asientos a su lado, "Gracias por acompañarme."

"¿Puedo preguntar, la razón de esta reunión?" Fue mi primera pregunta y crucé mis brazos sobre mi regazo, resistiendo la tentación de mirar a Edward, quien resultaba estar sentado a pocos centímetros de mí.

"¿Estamos en _problemas_?" Corrigió Edward y me tensé.

_Tal vez fue por el sonido de su voz… o tal vez, por lo que estaba sugiriendo. Ya no podría saber la diferencia._

"Claro que no," sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, sirviendo tres tazas de té y entregándonoslas, "Simplemente tengo algunas noticias que quería compartir con ustedes, acerca de un evento que se aproxima dentro de poco."

"¿Evento?"

"Uno de nuestros principales competidores – el _Volterra Times_ –ofrecerá un baile de caridad). Han solicitado que asistieran todos los periódicos de la zona, incluyéndonos. Por lo tanto, se nos ha pedido que reuniéramos algunos representantes para que vayan."

"Y… ¿nosotros seríamos esos representantes?"

"Exactamente," sonrió, y mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

_¿__Un baile con Edward Cullen? Eso implica bailar… lo que implica estar cerca de él, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, los míos alrededor de sus cuello…_

_Uh oh._

"Allí también habrán periodistas de nuestros otros competidores, así que obviamente queremos dar una buena impresión."

"¿Qué implicaría?" Preguntó Edward, rozando casualmente su pierna contra la mía. Di un respingo, moviendo mi pierna lejos de la suya, y pude ver las esquinas de su boca, curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

_Idiota._

"Unas pocas en entrevistas, interacción social, unas copas, elogios ocasionales a la compañía, quizás una mención de nuestros logros más recientes, y al final de la noche, habrá un poco de baile incluido. Sería grosero no participar en eso – estoy seguro que lo entienden."

Asentí vacilante, "¿Cuándo sería?"

"¿Seria descortés de mi parte decir que es _é__sta noche_?"

Lo miré por un instante, asimilando sus palabras, ante de suspirar. Supongo que realmente no tenia opción, "Ésta noche está bien."

"¿Y usted Sr. Cullen?"

"Ésta noche está bien." Repitió mis palabras, rozando su pierna con aire despreocupado contra la mía otra vez. Presioné mis labios con fuerza, presionando y pisando firmemente su pie. Alejó su pierna rápidamente de la mía… y sabía que había entendido el mensaje.

"Los hombres deben ir vestidos con smoking, y las mujeres con un lindo vestido. ¿Confío en que eso no es muy difícil de cumplir?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Bueno, muchas gracias a los dos, y ¡espero verlos allí esta noche!" El jefe juntó sus manos, dando un golpe, el líquido sin tocar de las tazas temblando ligeramente, "Y realmente siento haberles notificado tan tarde, pero apenas nos informaron anoche acerca de la necesidad de tener representantes allí."

"Gracias," Edward se puso de pie, e hice lo mismo, siguiéndolo fuera de la oficina mientras ambos murmurábamos nuestra despedida.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en el elevador, Edward se giró hacia mí, "Entonces," sonrió, "¿Qué vas usar esta noche?"

Rodé mis ojos, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Sólo para que pueda reconocerte, por supuesto…" Su voz era casi _demasiado _inocente. "O que no _desentonemos_. Dios no lo quiera."

"Lo que sea que _quieras_ que use, no lo estaré usando."

"¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?"

Me giré hacia él, elevando una ceja. Busqué en mi cerebro alguna respuesta, pero, _nada_. Genial.

"Quieres que sea feliz," murmuré, sucumbiendo ante la derrota cuando dejé de pensar en una respuesta decente.

"¿Y _eres_ feliz Bella?"

_¿En qué momento desaparecieron las formalidades?_

Su mano se deslizó bajo mi barbilla, empujándola hacia arriba de ese modo pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca, nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose.

_No lo beses Bella._

Me incliné hacia delante de puntillas, presionando mis labios contra su mejilla suavemente, "Eso es algo más que todavía no he descubierto."

_Usted ha llegado al nivel doce_

_

* * *

_

_Holaaaa!_

_Los amo! A los dos!_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 25, sólo faltan 15!!!_

_Me emocionó!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya son 405, espero llegar a los quinientis con esta historia (: por favooor! _

_Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, las cosas se ponen muchísimo mejor a partir de ahí. _

_Espero verlas el sábado, ya que es semana de puente!! Wuujuu!_

_Creo que hace mucho que no lo hago y me siento tan mal, muchas gracias, así enormes, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen tan feliz :D _

_¿Reviews?_

_Itzell_

_P.D. Espero que el capítulo salga bien, FF tiene problemas al momento de subirlo y tuve que abrir un capítulo viejo y pegar este nuevo. _


	26. No soy buena mintiendo

**Capítulo 26**

**No soy buena mintiendo**

_(I suck at lying)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

* * *

_Miércoles, 2:30 pm_

"El baile es a las siete," dijo Edward cortésmente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina, su cabello broncíneo ondeando contra la luz del sol. "¿Quieres un que te lleve?"

"No con _tu_ forma de conducir, gracias", le respondí secamente, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia mis papeles, sonriendo.

"¿Aún si acepto que tú conduzcas?"

"Entonces, ¿cuál sería el punto en que _me_ lleves, si soy yo la que conduce? "

Arrugó la frente, "¿Quieres conducir?"

"Puedes recogerme a las seis y media," le sonreí, y su rostro se relajó un poco, una sonrisa satisfecha se formo en sus labios.

"Te veré entonces."

* * *

_Miércoles, 3.20pm_

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, revolví mis bolsillos, mirando a la pantalla.

_Número desconocido._

¿Jake había cambiado el número y yo no lo sabía? No habíamos hablado después de_..._ _bueno_, después de que trató de _besarme_.

_¡Gah, eso sonaba raro!_ Jacob era mi amigo - tal vez uno de los mejores - ¡pero _eso era todo!_

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hey Bella, es Alice!"

_¿Alice?_

"¿C-Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Se lo robé a Edward."

"Un momento... ¿Edward tiene mi número?" _¿Cuándo me lo había robado?_ _Porque ciertamente yo no se lo había dado... ¿Lo había tomado, al igual que había tomado mi shampoo, y cualquier objeto personal mío al que le atrajera?_

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo... "

"Oh", me dije, "Sí... sobre _eso._"

"¿Se separaron?" Dijo con un grito ahogado.

"Urm... _¿Algo así?"_

"¡¿Cómo es que no me enteré de esto antes?!"

_Woah...._ Lleve el teléfono lejos de mi oído, _tratando de proteger a mis tímpanos y todo..._

"Ali, es complicado-"

"¿Irás ésta noche al baile de caridad?"

"Sí..."

"¡Genial!" chilló, "¿Puedes venir a mi casa antes?"

_¡¿Podría cambiar de conversaciónmás rápido?!_

"¿Tú vas?"

"Jazzy y yo. Trabajamos para _Southerners Daily, _por lo que seremos los representantes."

"Me encantaría. Déjame que consulto con Edward… "

"¿Por qué Edward?"

"Porque tenemos una especie de... "mascullé, dejando caer el teléfono sobre el escritorio rápidamente antes de que pudiera responder.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si Bella?" En un instante, estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, viéndose más inhumanamente atractivo que nunca.

_Señal para derretirse por dentro._

"¿Crees que podrías recogerme en la casa de tu hermana?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo otra vez, "Claro que sí. ¿A la misma hora?"

"Gracias."

Se encontró con mi mirada una vez más, y luego se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo oír a mi hermana gritando... te recomiendo que cojas el teléfono."

_Oops._ ¿Qué puedo decir? _Cuando lo miro a los ojos, no oigo nada a mi alrededor, sólo los latidos de nuestros corazones que palpitan al unísono._

_Wow... ¡eso sonó cursi!_

"Lo siento Alice, te dejé esperando al teléfono."

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?" Su voz destilaba sarcasmo, "¿Mi hermano entró en la habitación y te distrajiste _repentinamente_ por él?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" murmuré, y ella chilló de nuevo del otro lado de la línea.

"Así que, ¿puedes venir alrededor de las cinco?"

"Déjame adivinar.... ¿Quieres pasar una hora y media en mi cabello? ¿O en mi maquillaje? O _espera,_ mejor aún... mis uñas, porque no podemos salir de la casa sin estar cubiertas en _basura_comercial superficial."

"¿Odias los cambios de imagen?"

_"_Los_aborrezco"._

"Entonces que sea a las seis."

"Perfecto", sonreí y me podía imaginar a Alice rodando los ojos del otro lado de la línea. Justo antes de que colgara, me gritó-

"¡Y no te olvides de traer tu vestido!"

_¿Mi vestido?_

_Oh, mierda._

_

* * *

_

_Miércoles, 5.15pm_

Estaba en mi apartamento, sosteniendo dos vestidos frente al espejo. Un vestido era púrpura… - prácticamente un vestido al cuerpo, con la parte inferior de la falda cayendo en tres volantes. El otro era de un hermoso tono azul medianoche, con destellos plata por detrás de la falda. La banda de la cintura era de un tono más grisáceo, con tres líneas negras cortando y estructurándolo.

_¿Púrpura o azul?_

_¿Bolero o chaqueta?_

La última vez fui con bolero y fue una mala decisión. _Lo siento vestido púrpura, pero te pensé en el mismo orden que el bolero. _Metí el vestido púrpura de nuevo en mi armario, arrojando el vestido azul en un protector negro**.**

Agarré un cepillo para el cabello, mi teléfono celular, y treinta dólares – _En caso de que_ _Edward decidiera manejar ridículamente rápido… quería tener la opción de tomarmeun taxi._

_

* * *

_

_Miércoles, 5.40pm_

"Lo menos que podía hacer era llegar temprano", sonreí con timidez, mientras Alice abría la puerta. Al verme, sonrió, haciéndome pasar.

Apenas había entrado a la casa, cuando ella comenzó a disparar preguntas, "¿Puedo ver tu vestido?"

"Si puedo ver el tuyo."

Saltó _- literalmente_ - por las escaleras alfombradas, hacia - _lo que sólo podía suponer_ _que era_ - su habitación.

"¡Ta Dah!" Ella hizo un gesto hacia el vestido que estaba en la cama, y me quede boquiabierta, "¿Crees que es demasiado?"

El vestido era de un tono rosa, y la falda estaba llena de volados, la cintura estaba marcada por dos pequeñas tiras de cinta**.**

_Definitivamente_ era Alice.

"Urm... ¿_wow?"_ La miré, y ella extendió las manos hacia mí, tirando del protector de mis manos.

"Bella", murmuró, mientras sacaba el vestido azul medianoche de la bolsa.

"No me gusta ese tono - ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu vestido es más bonito que el mío."

"No seas ridícula," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza, "tu vestido va a la perfección con tu personalidad. El mío sólo se va a ver raro- conociéndome. Probablemente me tropiece, y lo rompa, de todos modos. "

Alice rodo los ojos, "¡Mira quién está siendo ridícula ahora!", depositó el vestido nuevamente en mis manos, "Ve a cambiarte. Tenemos que vernos ¿extremadamente super divinas?"

Mientras me empujaba al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, grité-

"La única diferencia es que tu _quieres_ lucir bien para tu pareja. _¡A mi realmente no me importa!_ "

_Tengo que poner en práctica mis habilidades para mentir._

_Son un asco._

_

* * *

_

¡Hola!

Lo sé, tarde en actualizar unos días pero no pude hacer nada al respecto :S todo, TODO, se me junto y ni un segundo para ver la laptop, ni mi mail...

Bueno, los vestido los pueden ver en el link que esta en mi perfil, ya me dicen sus opiniones xD

Espero verlas este sábado sin falta...

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Espero tener más C=

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell

Woooow, por fin le pongo más atención a mi twitter que a mi correo, msn o face, así que si quieren amenazarme más directamente y estar seguras que lo voy a saber, ya saben donde.


	27. Respira y no mueras

**Capítulo 27**

**Respira y no mueras**

_(Breathe and Don't Die)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

**eme . ce **es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

_

* * *

  
_

_Miércoles, 6.35pm_

Sonó el timbre, y Alice lanzó el cepillo de pelo a través de la habitación de la emoción.

Por suerte, no me dio en la cabeza.

Aunque... me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de su lámpara. Que ahora estaba tirada en la alfombra, con los cables - Ah, ¡riesgos de oficina!- esparcidos peligrosamente esperando a que alguien tropiece con ellos.

"Hey, Ali", pude oír su voz cuando Alice abrió la puerta.

¿Tenía que sonar tan.... atractivo? Quiero decir - en serio - que podría, al menos, 'suavizar' el tono de su voz. Ya sabes, salvar vidas y todo.

Respira Bella. Haz entrar oxigeno a tu cuerpo. Colapsar ahora, no es gracioso. Oh, Dios mío... me voy a desmayar.

Oh, Dios. ¡No me hagas esto!

_Mieeeeeeeeerda…_

"Bella, ¡trae tu hermoso trasero aquí abajo!"

Respiré hondo, tratando que mis manos dejaran de temblar. Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, me agarré a la barandilla mientras descendía, un poco preocupada de tropezar con mis propios pies. "Por mucho que aprecie tus intentos de literalidad, Alice, la aliteración no es uno de tus puntos fuertes."

Estaba parado frente a mí.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Mira a otro lado. Repito, ¡mira a otro lado!

¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a durar una NOCHE ENTERA sin saltarle encima? Nunca debí haber hecho esa promesa en primer lugar... porque todo lo que tiene que hacer es ponerse un esmoquin, y tiene a todas las mujeres de rodillas rogando por él.

Soy tan estúpida.

Alice le dio un codazo a Edward, "Por lo general es de buena educación saludar a una persona cuando la ves. No sólo quedarse mirándola. "

"H-Hola," murmuró, su voz sorpresivamente temblorosa, mientras alejaba su mirada de mí.

"Hola," rodé mis ojos. Genial. Yo por lo menos intento hacer un esfuerzo, y él me ignora. "¿Listo para irte?"

"Nos vemos allí Bella," Alice me guiñó el ojo, empujándome hacia él mientras ella salía corriendo escaleras arriba. Él me ofreció su brazo, y sin inmutarme, lo tomé. Los latidos de mi corazón no aumentaron demasiado... mi respiración se mantuvo igual. Quizás, había una pequeña posibilidad... de que esto pudiera ser más fácil de lo que pensé.

"¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa esta noche?", sonrió tímidamente, acercándose un poco más a mí, su cadera rozando, accidentalmente, la mía.

Gulp. Respira profundo.

Bien... supongo que no.

"Gracias", me sonrojé nerviosa, " Tú tampoco te ves mal."

Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, antes de abrir la puerta de su coche para mí - ¿Ya estábamos en su auto?

"¿Quieres escuchar algo en especial?"

"Ninguna, siempre y cuando no sea rap."

Se rió en voz baja, cambiando de estación mientras salía de la entrada de Alice. "¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber de ti?"

"Odio a la gente arrogante."

Hizo una mueca, "¿Algo más?"

"Personas egoístas."

"Otra".

"Hipócritas".

"Esto suena personal," frunció el ceño, dando vuelta en la autopista. "¿Y algo que tenga que ver menos con la gente?"

"¿Facebook?"

Puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz contener una sonrisa, "Buen punto'".

"Cuando se roban mis cosas".

"Yo no robé tu champú, lo tomé prestado, así que-"

"Lo regresaste. Eso es lo que importa."

"Oh." El coche quedó en silencio, y Edward miró por el parabrisas, de pronto concentrándose muy atentamente en la conducción.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué odias?" Traté de iniciar la conversación de nuevo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué odio?"

Asentí en respuesta.

"Cuando la gente juzga a un libro por su cubierta".

"Siguiente".

"Estereotipos".

"Otra", le pedí. ¿Estereotipos? - Él era endemoniadamente sexy… ¿quería decir, que los hombres atractivos tienen a mujeres atractivas cayendo a sus pies y exigiendo dormir con él... sin parar? Porque por mucho que el pudiera 'odiar' los estereotipos, no son nada más que la verdad.

En su caso.

"Cuando la gente ve una situación, y de inmediato asume lo peor."

Y tenía que tomárselas conmigo, por responder 'suena personal'...

"Otro."

"Cuando me enamoro locamente de una mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y ella no puede verme ni en pintura. Ahora eso es lo que odio."

Mierda. Respira. No te mueras.

"Ya llegamos", murmuró, notando que había dejado su declaración sin una respuesta. Pero, sinceramente... ¿Qué en nombre de Dios se suponía que debo decir a eso?

* * *

_Miércoles, 7.10pm_

"¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señor Cullen!" La voz de nuestro jefe retumbó por encima del canto gentío, y Edward apretó mi mano juguetonamente. "¡Me alegro de que hayan podido venir!"

Sí. Estaba "sosteniendo" mi mano. No me la iba a lavar... por el resto de mi vida.

"Y gracias por tomarse las molestias. ¿Puedo decir que te ves asombrosa? ", dijo sonriéndome, estrechando la mano de Edward con firmeza, y besando mi mejilla una vez.

Asco. Mejilla, definitivamente la tengo que lavar. La mano es otro asunto.

"Les puedo presentar a la Señorita Mallory," acercó a una mujer delgada y rubia hacia nosotros, y ella pareció casi renuente. La reticencia fue... hasta que vio a Edward a mi lado.

"Hola", sonrió gentilmente, "Soy Lauren," le tendió la mano a él, y él la sacudió, incómodo.

Ella me ignoró completamente.

"Trabajo para el Southerners Daily."

"¿Con Alice y Jasper?" Dije con voz muy chillona, y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

"Por desgracia".

Me pregunto cuándo la debe haber rechazado Jasper

"Entonces, ¿puedo pedirle que baile conmigo más tarde Sr. Cullen?" Habló con impecable formalidad, pero fue el tono en que se lo pidió. Gahhh - estremecimiento - Tan. Incorrecto.

"Me temo que será absolutamente imposible. Veras, le prometí a la Srta. Swan que estaría con ella toda la noche."

Woah. No acaba de decir eso.

"Parece que tengo algunos otros invitados que entretener. Fue un placer conocerlos."

"Igualmente," dije entre dientes, sin mirar a Edward mientras ella se alejaba de nosotros. Los ojos de Edward apenas se fijaron en su figura por más de unos segundos, antes de que su mirada se volviera a la mía.

"¿Quieres un trago?"

"Por favor", asintió, tocando mi brazo suavemente, como si dijera quédate aquí, antes de irse a por un trago.

El brazo tampoco iba a ser lavado.

"¡Bella!" cantó una voz detrás de mí, y antes de darme cuenta, Alice había lanzado sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. También la abracé, dándome cuenta de que aún podía ver a Edward por encima de su cabeza.

Su ropa le sentaba tan bien, tan bien ajustada...

Para.

Esto.

¡Ahora!

Cuando Alice se apartó de mí, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Bella..." Advirtió, y me volví, medio sorprendido, hacia ella.

"¿Qué?"

"No debes pasar toda una noche entera con los ojos pegados a la cabeza de un chico que aparentemente odias," tenía la frente arrugada, "Si quieres que te ignore, deja de hacerle agujeros en la parte trasera de su cabeza."

"¿Quién dijo que yo lo estaba mirando?" Repliqué, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras Alice alzó las cejas.

"Si miras por encima de tu hombro en este preciso momento, él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo."

* * *

¡Hola!

Es el momento para q declaren su infinito amor a Edward xD yo lo he hecho!

Bueno, esto va de rápido porque tengo q desayunar y hacer todo lo q se me atrasó en la semana (como siempre)

Ya sólo me qeda un capítulo traducido y beteado, trataré de seguir con los demás durante estas semanas y así traducir el outtake y el EPOV, y las historias q tengo en paro…

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos (¡También de autor!)

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell


	28. Baila Conmigo

**Capítulo 28**

**Baila Conmigo**

_(Dance With Me)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

**eme . ce **es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

* * *

_Miércoles, 8.30pm_

Cuando Alice me dejó para ir a bailar con Jasper, un diferente par de brazos aparecieron por detrás de mí, y se envolvieron alrededor de mi estómago.

"¿Vino, o jugo de naranja?" Susurró, de modo seductor, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración se aceleró de repente.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" Tartamudeé, dándome la vuelta en su abrazo mientras me apartaba de él con suavidad.

La verdad era que... no quería dejarlo ir.

"Órdenes del Jefe", se encogió de hombros inocentemente, acercándose más a mí otra vez, apoyando sus manos en mi cintura.

_Esto no era bueno._

"Tomaré lo que tú tomes."

"Excelente."

Se alejó de mí por un breve momento, permitiéndome recobrar el aliento, antes de volver con dos copas de vino. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Lauren, mirando su trasero.

_¿Estaba mal que sintiera celos?_

"Uno de los mejores de Estados Unidos para la Señorita Swan," dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras, haciendo una reverencia burlona, mientras me pasaba una copa de champaña.

"Le agradezco su amabilidad, señor Cullen," Puse los ojos en blanco, sonriendo mientras él me sonreía con picardía.

El jefe caminó de vuelta hacia nosotros, con una mujer de cabello castaño colgada a su brazo, "¿Por qué no nos honran con su presencia la pista de baile?" Arqueó las cejas, como si nos estuviera dando a elegir... pero sabía que ese no era el caso.

"No soy una gran bailarina," intenté, pero él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Sólo un baile, por favor." Sus ojos brillaron, divertidos, y Edward apoyo suavemente una mano contra mi espalda, obligándome a mirarlo.

"_Por_ _favor",_ su tono de voz fue tan bajo que no podía estar segura de haberlo oído, pero cuando volví mi mirada para encontrarme finalmente con la suya, estaba mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Su expresión era sumamente devastadora...

_Oh, mierda._

"Si esta noche terminas en el hospital con los dedos de los pies rotos, culpa a mi papá... Sus genes apestan," musité, tomando su mano, que estaba tendida hacia mí, mientras depositaba mi vaso intacto en la mesa.

Caminamos sin decir palabras hacia la pista, donde otras parejas bailaban lentamente al compás de la música. Me dio vuelta para que de esa forma estuviéramos de frente, y apoyó una mano sobre mi cintura, mientras entrelazó la otra con la mía.

"Sólo relájate", susurró, y sorprendentemente, lo hice.

Un silencio cómodo se formó entre nosotros, y su mirada no dejó nunca la mía... sólo nos mirábamos fijamente, sólo nos mirábamos... sólo...

_No sé lo que estábamos haciendo. __Pero, con toda seguridad, no me estaba resistiendo. Estaba cayendo..._

_Otra vez._

"¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez Bella?" Preguntó en voz baja, mientras me acercaba más a él, soltando mi mano mientras él la llevaba hacia su cuello.

_Quería que lo perdonara... __¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera que ya lo hice? _

"¿Cómo pudiste decirme las cosas que me dijiste?"

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y sus ojos estaban tristes, "No quise decir nunca nada de eso. Nada fue cierto - simplemente no me diste la oportunidad de retractarme. "

_¿Retractarse?_

"Retractarse nunca fue una opción Edward. Ya había salido de tu boca, así que creo que es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mí," me alejé un paso de él, pero no me dejó, sólo me acercó más.

"Bella," rió suavemente en mi oído, "¿Cómo _puedes_ pensar así?"

"Yo no fui la que insultó a la persona que decía _amar."_

"Nunca quise decir eso."

"Yo-"

"Nada de eso."

Su mandíbula estaba tensada, sus ojos furiosos con tal intensidad, y - _s__é que suena estúpido_ - pero en sus ojos, no había nada más que la verdad.

"¿Cómo explicas lo de Tanya?"

Hizo una mueca, su rostro volviéndose de un rojo remolacha, "Ella estaba... _urm_... e-ella estaba _susurrando _cosas, en mi o-oído," balbuceó, y sus manos dejaron mi cintura repentinamente, "No tengo ninguna excusa, sólo que, estaba dudando de ti. Ella estaba jugando con mis debilidades, diciendo que amabas a otra persona. No me podía mover."

Arqueé las cejas.

_No es una mala excusa._

"Es esa la verdad, o simplemente justificas el hecho de que te gusta tener sus brazos alrededor tuyo."

Entonces, fue su turno para sonreír, y me acercó más a él una vez más, dirigiendo su boca hacia mi oído, "Eres adorable cuando estás celosa".

Me reí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez. "Oh, ¿ese es Mike?" Fingí mi sorpresa, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Edward.

"¿Dónde está?" La mirada en el rostro de Edward era asesina, su repentino cambio de humor era casi cómico mientras me agarraba firmemente, mirando de mala manera a cualquier hombre por encima de mi cabeza.

"Él no está allí Edward," sonreí, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, casi enojado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Su voz era muy amable, pero yo podía sentir la furia detrás de sus palabras. Me puse en puntitas de pie para susurrar en su oído.

"Eres adorable cuando estás celoso".

* * *

_**[N/T: La autora iba a terminar aquí el capítulo, pero como no quería amenazas de muerte…]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Miércoles, 9.15pm_

"Es el momento de la Subasta de Caridad. Por favor, donen generosamente, todo el dinero que se recolecte es para los hospitales locales de niños." Un hombre habló por un altavoz, y los brazos de Edward se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, mientras encontrábamos un asiento juntos para observar.

"El primer artículo se nos ha sido otorgado por Aston Martin Ltd. Este es un modelo a escala 1:18 de un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Es parte de una serie de modelos James Bond 007, y está totalmente equipado con un asiento eyectable que funciona. Vamos a comenzar la oferta con 50 dólares."

"Eso es de Jasper." Me susurró Edward al oído, "Tiene una loca obsesión con James Bond. _Desgraciadamente."_

"¿Alguna cosa por la que quieras pujar?"

"Sólo una cosa."

"¿Y qué es?"

"Vas a tener que esperar y ver."

"¡Y el Aston Martin va para el hombre rubio del fondo por $160! Por favor, venga y recoja su coche."

Jasper sonreía satisfecho mientras caminaba hacia el escenario, entregando un cheque al subastador, y tomando el modelo de auto en sus manos impacientes.

"¿Puede decirnos cuál es su nombre?"

"Jasper Whitlock, señor."

"¿Y es este modelo para usted, o para un amigo?"

"Para mí, señor. No confiaría a nadie más mis coches," juro que dio una mirada asesina hacia el fondo de la sala, donde resultábamos estar sentados Edward y yo.

* * *

_Miércoles, 9.40pm_

En algún momento durante la noche, mi cabeza se había encontrado con el hombro de Edward.

_¿Qué puedo decir?_ ¡_Su hombro se sentía cómodo!_

"El siguiente artículo..."

_Joder, ¿cuántos artículos puede haber en una subasta?_ _Si sólo cierro los ojos... tal vez me quede dormida... No. Eso sería vergonzoso._ _Pero..._

"Esto va para el hombre de atrás. Por favor, ¡venga y recoja su artículo!"

De repente, el pecho de Edward desapareció de mi cabeza, y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y mientras se acostumbraban a la luz, lo vi correr hacia el escenario.

_Demonios... ¡__me __perdí el artículo__ por el__ que él quería __ofertar__!_

"¿Su nombre?"

"Edward Cullen."

"¿Y es este artículo es para usted?"

"No, señor," movió la cabeza, sonriendo, "Es para la bella dama de allá atrás."

* * *

Holaa!

Bueno, ya hay avance!!

Como ya hay quejas de qe los caps son muy cortos y la espera muy larga trataré de hacer todo lo posible de que al menos actualice dos veces por semana...

pero si no puedo serán los sábados ;D

Y por agradecimiento a todos sus reviews justo cuando tenga el 29 lo actualizo, lo estan beteando... y la cosa se pone mejor

_¿Reviews?_

Ya casi **500 **gracias gracias gracias!!!

Itzell


	29. Estúpido lema 'Odio a Cullen'

**Capítulo 29**

**Estúpido lema 'Odio a Cullen'**

_(Stupid 'I Hate Cullen' Mot__t__os)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

**emeCe **es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

* * *

Miércoles, 10:00 pm

Estaba caminando hacia mí, con una sonrisa hermosa plasmada en su perfecto rostro. En ese preciso momento, todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia él, y besarlo.

Mis manos estaban fuertemente apretadas alrededor de los bordes de la silla. No te precipites, y no hagas nada estúpido – sí claro.

"¿Darías un paseo conmigo?" Murmuró en voz baja, extendiendo su mano, y con mucho gusto, la tomé. Me puso de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez a nuestro jefe, antes de atravesar las puertas de roble conmigo.

Había un pequeño camino de grava que conducía a un tranquilo lago de aguas cristalinas, se sentó en la banca de madera que había a un lado, acercándome a él.

"No tenias que comprarme nada," dije, intentando ignorar la forma en que sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi brazo.

"Pero quería hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bella, quiero que veas realmente cuánto te quiero, y lo mucho que quiero que me perdones."

"No tenías que comprarme nada para que te perdonara."

"Pero-"

Me di la vuelta para estar frente a él, y puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, "Ya lo había hecho."

"Por favor déjame dártelo," hizo un mohín, su boca moviéndose lentamente bajo mis dedos, rodé los ojos, quitando mi mano de sus labios.

Entonces, tomó dos cajas de su bolsillo, y colocó la primera en mi rodilla. Me fijé una vez en su expresión inocente, mis ojos volviendo hacia la caja, mientras me esforzaba en pensar qué era lo que me había comprado.

Tal vez es un anillo. Tal vez se va a poner repentinamente en una rodilla, y proclamar que él quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo…

O no.

Con cautela, levanté la tapa de la caja, y en el interior había un par de pendientes.

Santo-

Tenían una gema en el medio, que era del tono más brillante de azul... mi tono favorito de azul, y alrededor tenía-

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cuánto le costó.

_Diamantes._

"¿Te gusta?"

"Son hermosos," dije con voz ahogada, quitando el cabello de mi cara, mientras tomaba mis propios pendientes y los remplazaba con estos.

Quitó la caja de mi rodilla, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Preciosa, tal como creía que lo estarías."

Me sonrojé, resistiendo la necesidad de alzar una mano para tocar donde me había besado en mi mejilla, cuando puso otra caja en mi rodilla.

"Edward-"

"Era un set," argumentó, antes de que yo pudiera quejarme, me reí en voz baja, levantando la tapa de la segunda caja.

Dentro había una piedra - exactamente igual a la de los pendientes - pero estaba en una fina cadena plateada, y si era posible, los diamantes eran aún más grandes.

"¿Por qué?" Balbuceé, "¿Por qué comprarías algo tan caro para mí?"

"¿Puedo colocártelo?" Preguntó, ignorando a mi pregunta anterior, mientras asentía tímidamente. Se sentó detrás de mí, quitando el cabello de la parte trasera de mi cuello, mientras abrochaba el pendiente azul alrededor del cuello.

"La piedra es topacio azul," dijo, "Creí... que era el color que mejor te quedaba."

"Gracias".

Sus ojos brillaban cuando finalmente se encontró con mi mirada, "De nada."

Entonces, de repente, me abalancé y lo besé.

Al diablo con las promesas, y los juramentos, y el estúpido lema _'Odio a Edward Cullen'_. En este momento, no podía pensar en nada más, que en sus labios sobre los míos.

Me atrajo hacia su regazo, sus labios ansiosos y hambrientos contra los míos, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con mi cabello, y mis propios brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello. Gemí en el beso, sus manos cayendo de repente a mi cintura, a medida que me acercaba más a él, sus brazos envolviendo mi espalda en un abrazo irrompible.

Mientras nos alejábamos, jadeando por aire, sus labios nunca dejaron los míos, y continuó besando mi cuello, y luego a lo largo de mi hombro desnudo.

"Por más que no me quiera ir," susurró contra mi mejilla, "Tenemos que mantener la… _reputación_ de la empresa."

"Cinco minutos más," le rogué, agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa, mientras traía sus labios de regreso a los míos.

"Cinco minutos más," acordó, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, mientras su boca encontraba la mía.

* * *

Miércoles, 10.20pm

"Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche," la dama en la entrada asintió hacia nosotros, sonriéndonos con poco entusiasmo, mientras salíamos.

"Señorita Swan," hizo una reverencia burlona mientras abría la puerta de su auto para mí.

"Caballero," murmuré, tomando su mano mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto. Rodó los ojos, manteniendo los labios fuertemente apretados para contener la risa.

"Estás a cargo de la radio."

"Y tú estás a cargo de conducir. No permitas que choquemos."

"No pongas Girls Out Loud entonces," replicó, cambiándole a la siguiente emisora presionando algún botón extraño del volante.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, haciendo un mohín en mi asiento mientras él seguía jugando con los controles en el volante – algo que se suponía debía ser utilizado para conducir, únicamente.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, el silencio sólo se rompió cuando él tarareaba alguna canción que reconocía en la radio.

"No quiero tener que despedirme," sonrió con tristeza cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa.

"¿Quién dijo que tenías que hacerlo?"

Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, mostrándome una sonrisa maliciosa, "¿Te gustaría que entrara entonces?" Articuló con lentitud, su voz enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Si me hace el honor, Sr. Cullen," le contesté con sarcasmo, saliendo de su coche, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Se movió rápidamente a mi lado, y antes de que pudiera hablar o siquiera captar lo cerca que estaba de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y me atrajo en un apasionado beso.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, y me levantó en sus brazos, tambaleándose hacia la puerta. Mientras me bajaba, sus labios encontraron nuevamente con los míos, sus manos cayendo a mis caderas.

"Llave..." jadeé, aferrándome a su camisa, "Bajo.... Tapete."

Se rió contra mi cuello, moviendo rápidamente sus manos debajo del tapete mientras tomaba la llave. "Eres tan predecible Bella."

_¡Oh, mira, es Mike!_

¿Y tú no?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para contestar.

Me llevó hacia dentro, el cuarto estaba tan oscuro que apenas podíamos ver hacia dónde íbamos. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros, y tropezamos con el brazo del sofá, cayendo juntos al suelo.

En un movimiento brusco, llevó mi cara de nuevo hacia la suya, chocando sus labios contra la míos mientras me apretaba más en la alfombra.

Qué gran resistencia tienes Bella.

Qué hay de _"NO SALIR CON EDWARD CULLEN"_... o, _"NO HABLAR CON EDWARD CULLEN POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA__"_... o incluso, _"EDWARD CULLEN ES UN __ESPÉCIMEN MASCULINO INSENSIBLE, QUE SE PREOCUPA SÓLO POR SÍ MISMO_"... ¡Tengo uno mejor! _"EDWARD CULLEN ES-" _

"Te amo," respiré en su cuello, y sus labios se volvieron más desesperados, más ansiosos contra los míos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó en voz baja, dejando besos de mariposa en mi cuello. Asentí seriamente, permitiendo que una sonrisa se extendiera en mi cara.

Su sonrisa rebasaba la mía por millas.

"También te amo," susurró, tomando mi mejilla delicadamente con su mano derecha, y se pasando la izquierda por mi cabello.

Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más.

Ya no furiosos... intensos.

Sino, amorosos.

_D__e la manera __en __que la vida debe ser._

_

* * *

_

**- Insertar Lemon –**

**

* * *

**

**Wooooow! **No me maten a mi!

Ya paso lo que queriamos que pasara, como podran imaginar solo quedan once capítulos y pues las actualizaciones serán los sábados, no puedo de otra manera. Lo siento ):

Llegamos a los 500!!!

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell


	30. Almuerzo

**Capítulo 30**

**Almuerzo**

(Lunch)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

**emeCe **es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

* * *

_Jueves, 7.10am_

Dormía tan pacíficamente frente a mí, con sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de mi cintura en un abrazo irrompible. Con cuidado, tracé la suave curva de su boca con la punta de mis dedos, sus labios se abrieron ante mi contacto, haciendo que su aliento descendiera por mi palma.

"Bella", murmuró adormilado, sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando mientras mis dedos se detenían en su mejilla. Sentí mi rostro tensarse, temerosa de haberlo perturbado. "No te detengas".

Mi cara se volvió a relajar, sonreí, y me moví a trazar las sombras de luz bajo sus párpados mientras que sus ojos se cerraban con el gesto.

"Edward," dije vacilante mientras movía mis dedos a su cabello, cepillándolo con suavidad.

"¿Mjm?"

"¿Qué vas a ponerte para trabajar?"

Su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mientras sonreía torcidamente, "¿Quién dijo que iba a trabajar?"

* * *

_Jueves, 8.20am_

"Café," dije, poniendo una taza sobre la mesa frente a él. Su mano se voló hacia ella, por poco volcándola en su estado soñoliento.

"Deberías haberte quedado en la cama."

"Yo _quería_ quedarme en la cama," hizo un mohín, su expresión sumamente devastadora, "pero alguien fue un poco persuasiva."

"La nueva edición sale mañana. No puedes permitirte perder el jueves."

Gimió por lo bajo, abriendo sus brazos hacia mí.

_¿Cómo podía resistirme?_

Me reí, deslizándome en su regazo, mientras tomaba el café en mis manos. "¿Debo ayudarte?"

"Hay algo más con lo que me podrías ayudar," sugirió, el deseo evidente en sus ardientes ojos. Tragué saliva, bloqueando de inmediato el pensamiento de que estaba sentada en el regazo de mi _extremadamente_ excitado novio.

"Bebe," ordené, llevando la taza a sus labios.

"Puedo hacerlo yo solo."

"Seguro, pero es mejor de esta forma," dije arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo. "Es más… _íntimo_"

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente debajo de las mías, y mi sonrisa se amplió.

_Dos pueden jugar el juego._

_

* * *

_

_Jueves, 10.15 a.m. _

_"Mierda."_ Le oí maldecir fuera de mi oficina, y luego un fuerte ruído como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. _"Owww,"_ se quejó, y por curiosidad, abrí la puerta para ver a Edward rodeado de carpetas.

"¿Qué... pasó?"

"Nada," espetó, recogiendo carpeta tras carpeta.

"¿Nada?" Interrogué, arqueando las cejas mientras me acercaba a él. Tomó otra carpeta, pero yo llegué primero. "Déjamelo a mi."

"G-Gracias-" balbuceó, aclarándose la garganta cuando fue por otra, más lejos de mí.

_¿Se estaba alejando de mí?_

Me acerqué lentamente más a él, recogiendo otra carpeta del suelo y asegurándome de rozarme contra él mientras me ponía de pie.

Mientras miraba de reojo para ver su expresión: la mandíbula apretada, los ojos desorbitados, los labios mordidos.

Fui a recoger a otra, repitiendo la misma acción. Y, antes de que pudiera ver su expresión, apretó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, girándome rápidamente y acorralándome contra la pared.

"Vas a ser mi muerte," respiró peligrosamente, y le sonreí de nuevo, mientras sus labios se estrellaban contra los míos.

* * *

_Jueves, 12:40p.m_.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" Le pregunté, mirando la maliciosa sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

_Eso no puede ser bueno._

"¿Qué hay en el menú?"

_¿Qué hay en el-_

_Oh __Cielos__._

"No estoy segura. Depende a cuál restaurante vayamos," Le evadí. Él sonrió, se acercó y se puso entre mis piernas.

"Si quieres... puedo hacerte el almuerzo."

"¿E-en tu casa?" Tartamudeé mientras se movía aún más cerca, presionando sus labios contra mi cuello.

"O en la tuya... si lo prefieres."

Solté una bocanada de aire, mis tacones golpeando contra la pared, "No tengo nada para comer en casa"

"No, Bella," ronroneó contra mi mandíbula, "Dije que podía _hacerte _el almuerzo," sonrió con picardía, su voz llena de implicaciones.

Tragué una vez más mientras asentía con la cabeza, las piernas me temblaban.

"Mi casa, entonces," sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra mi hombro, y tomó mi chaqueta de mi silla, sosteniéndola para mí.

"Vamos," susurró a mi oído, cerrando con fuerza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me estremecí por debajo de mi abrigo.

* * *

_Jueves, 5:30 pm_

"Edward, termino en un minuto," grité cerca de la puerta, y gritó en contestación. Había hecho prácticamente _nada_ de trabajo hoy, lo cual no era realmente una sorpresa cuando sabías que tu maravilloso novio estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de ti.

_El amor tiende a hacer cosas locas a tu mente._

Agarré los archivos en mi escritorio y los arrojé al cajón más cercano antes de que me echara la bolsa al hombro. Edward seguía sentado en la silla de su oficina cuando abrí la puerta. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos suavizándose mientras se encontraba con mi mirada.

"Hey Bella." Bajó la tapa de su laptop, deslizándola en su mochila, mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa otra vez?" Sugerí, dándome cuenta de que si miraba a su hombro, tenía más confianza.

"Me encantaría..." sonrió, y mis ojos revolotearon hacia los suyos. ¿Estaban... _tristes?_ "…pero le prometí a Emmett que le ayudaría esta noche."

"¿Ayudarlo?"

"Quiere comprar un anillo de compromiso a su novia."

"Oh," murmuré, tratando de apartar los ojos de su mirada de nuevo, pero sus dedos se posaron bajo mi barbilla, llevando mis ojos hacia arriba.

"¿Tal vez podría ir más tarde?"

"¿De veras?"

Sonrió suavemente, "Llevaré pizza".

"Bueno, llámame si te quedas atascado en el tráfico o cualquier cosa."

"¿Significa eso que por fin tendré tu número?"

"Pensé que ya lo tenías," fruncí el ceño, sabía que Alice le había quitado mi número a Edward.

"Sin tu permiso," insistió, y rodé mis ojos, riendo.

"¿Quieres _permiso_ para poder llamarme?" Le pregunté, y asintió, sonriendo con picardía. "En ese caso..." dije lentamente, "Te doy permiso para llamarme cuando quieras. ¿Qué te parece? "

"Perfecto," sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, y, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, me recogió en sus brazos, al estilo novia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Grité, presa del pánico al sentir el suelo desaparecer bajo mis pies.

"Te estoy llevando al ascensor."

"Ciiiiierto," dije, y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

Se sonrojó, sus ojos alejándose de los míos, "También quería una excusa para sostenerte. ¿Puedes culparme?"

* * *

Hola xD

Siento, de verdad, la demora, el capítulo lo tengo desde el jueves en la noche, pero ya no podía más, me tuvieron de rastras por toda la ciudad llena de gente : y tengo tarea :S y use mi viernes de descanso, pero he llegado con fuerzas renovadas :)

Ahora para aclarar unos puntos; en el capítulo anterior muchas sabemos que se quedaba con el 'Insertar Lemmon' pues, así se va a quedar, la historia es T y la autora no lo quiso poner, escribir, no sé, pero no habrá en lo que queda del ficc. Hay que consolarnos al menos con saber que lo hicieron.

Soy olvidadiza, muchooo… así que si alguien tiene la duda de los regalos del capítulo anterior pueden ver en mi perfil el link con las imágenes, sólo que ya están todas las de la historia completa y pueden llevarse unos spoilers.

Por último, a todas las que lean y sean chilenas, espero y deseo que estén bien. Sé que es ya paso más de una semana pero nunca es tarde. ¡Fuerza!

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡30 reviews en el capítulo anterior! ¡Soy feliiiz! Espero no perderlos con el retraso

Itzell


	31. Huída de la cárcel

**Capítulo 31**

**Huída de la cárcel**

_(Prison Break!)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, Red a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

**emeCe **es mi beta... es lo mejorcito del horno :D

_

* * *

  
_

_Jueves, 6.05pm_

Me metí a mi apartamento y me desplomé en el sofá, sabiendo que tenía al menos dos horas hasta que volviera a ver a Edward.

_Genial._

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Salté, mis pensamientos confusos y revueltos, antes de que finalmente lograra asimilar que si alguien golpea la puerta lo correcto es ir y abrirla.

"¿Hola?"

Jacob estaba parado frente a mí, con los hombros caídos, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, "Hey Bella," murmuró, "¿Es este un buen momento?"

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj. _¿Por qué el tiempo, a veces, no podía simplemente pasar más rápido?_ _Oh, __cierto__... porque el tiempo es precioso y todo __ese asunto. _

"Claro... pasa," le dije, un poco insegura, mientras le hacía señas para que entrara.

"Sólo quería disculparme."

"¿Disculparte?"

"Sí," retiró su mirada de la mía rápidamente, "no debería haber intentado... eh, _besarte."_

_Oh._

_Debo haber pasado __bloqueado__ el recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos._

_Oops._

"No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte," le aseguré, y su rostro se relajó ligeramente.

"Pero--"

"Jake... _Yo _soy la que debería pedir disculpas," me reí, y volvió su mirada hacia mí, confundido. "No esperaba que... _trataras _de hacer eso, y creo que debería haber dejado mis sentimientos más... _claros_ desde el comienzo."

"¿Sentimientos?" Su voz era dura, sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia.

_Estaba muy enamorado._

"Eres un gran _amigo__,_ Jake."

Dejé que la palabra quedara flotando entre nosotros, el silencio llenó la habitación, mientras él me miraba nuevamente a los ojos, con una determinación inquebrantable.

"Aún es él, ¿cierto?"

_¿Edward?_

"¿Es tan obvio?"

Rodó los ojos, una sonrisa triste y serena se extendió por su cara, "Supongo que siempre lo supe."

"Pero... esto no cambia nada. Aún podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos destellaron hacia los míos, "Claro Bells. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, así que amigos es mejor que nada."

* * *

_Jueves, 7.20pm_

"¿Bella?" Gritó Edward por el teléfono, y una sonrisa cruzó por mi cara mientras oía su voz.

"¡Edward! ¿Ya has terminado? "

"Sí..." masculló, "Acerca de eso. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te podía llamar cuando sea?"

"Claro," fruncí el ceño, haciendo girar el cable de teléfono entre mis dedos.

"Como que necesito, algo así como que, bueno.... _Mesaquesdelacárcel.__"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_¡¿Estaba en la __CÁRCEL__?!_

"Por favor."

"Estaré en la estación en diez," le dije con los dientes apretados, mientras colgaba el teléfono en la base.

_Oh...._ _mierda._

_

* * *

  
_

_Jueves, 7.30pm_

_¿Qué demonios podría haber hecho Edward? Había dicho que iba a ayudar a Emmett a comprar un anillo de compromiso… ¿había allanado una joyería? ¿Robado algo? ¿Asaltado a alguien?_

_De alguna manera, no quería detenerme en estos pensamientos por mucho tiempo._

"Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan," le dije amablemente a la señora en la recepción, "¿Estoy aquí para ver a _Edward Cullen?"_

"¿El Sr. Cullen?" Sus orejas se levantaron con entusiasmo, "Por supuesto. Voy a mandar a alguien para que lo traiga para ti."

Me senté frente a su escritorio, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward llegara, junto a un oficial de policía. No pude dejar de notar cómo la dama de la recepción se enderezó repentinamente en su asiento.

"Bella, viniste," le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, y tenía una sonrisa radiante, aunque… su expresión se congeló inmediatamente, cuando me vio mirándolo furiosa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Fue mi primera pregunta cuando se sentó frente a mí, tratando de tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

Rodó sus ojos, una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose en su cara. "Recibí una multa por exceso de velocidad."

No pude evitar reírme de eso. _El todo virtuoso, inocente, consciente de la__s reglas de__ seguridad Edward Cullen había __sido multado__._

_Con suerte, aprendería __a ir más despacio... Quería sobrevivir a mis futuros viajes en coche con él._

"¿Por qué estabas manejando tan rápido?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "Porque quería llegar a casa para verte."

Sonreí a esto, mordiendo mi labio mientras trataba de ocultar mi expresión. _¡__Conducir deprisa __a toda velocidad __es malo!_ "No puedes haber terminado en la cárcel sólo por una multa."

"Mmm," murmuró, y posé mi mano alrededor de su barbilla.

"Cuéntame."

"Discutí con un policía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Querían traerme a la estación, comprobar mis registros... ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Demasiado esfuerzo para ti?"

"No. Pero habría tomado horas." Volvió su mirada hacia mí, y una sonrisa persistente adornó su cara, "Sólo quería estar viajando en una dirección."

Quitó y tomó mi mano de su cara, entrelazando nuestros dedos, "¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

"Eso depende."

"De..." Insistió.

"Cuánto tenga que coquetear con el policía para sacarte."

Esbozó una sonrisa y me besó en la mejilla suavemente, "Si actúas de la manera que lo haces conmigo, lo tendrás a tus pies."

* * *

_Jueves, 7.50pm_

"¡Huída de la cárcel!" Grité a medida que saltábamos dentro del coche juntos, e incluso antes de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, aceleré lejos de la estación.

"Tú, Isabella Marie Swan," respiraba con dificultad, "eres un demonio de mujer."

"Gracias," Rodé los ojos, una sonrisa cruzando mi cara.

"¿Ni siquiera tuve que pagar una multa?"

"Nop."

"¿Mi nombre no aparecerá en los registros?"

"Nop."

"¿No voy a ser arrestado mañana por pedirle a mi hermosa novia que engañara a un pobre policía para que me dejaran salir de la cárcel?"

"Nop," sonreí, mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos, mientras él me devolvía la sonrisa.

"Te amo."

"Obviamente," mi voz destilaba sarcasmo, "¿Qué puedes no amar?"

Se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios, y apretó sus labios en el hueco de mi garganta, "¿Ya te di las gracias?"

Me detuve ante el semáforo y me volví hacia él en mi asiento, mientras tomaba su barbilla en mis manos. Inclinándome ligeramente hacia adelante, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, pasando mis dedos alrededor de su cabello.

"Bella," murmuró, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras me separaba; las luces cambiando de rojo a verde.

"Mereces la pena," sonreí, mis ojos parpadeando hacia él, "Y ahora, estás en deuda conmigo."

* * *

Hola :D

Otro capítulo con Edward Lindura :)

Bueno, la verdad no sé cuando les tenga el otro porque de repente mi vida se volvió social y mi escuela ya va a terminar y estoy bien presionada D: pero haré lo posible

_¿Reviews?_

Itzell

Les comento, hice un formspring donde me pueden preguntar lo que quieran y yo feliz se lo contesto :D pasen por ahí por favor... lo pueden ver en mi perfíl junto a mi twitter tambn pasen)


	32. Otra vez

**Capítulo 32**

**Otra vez**

_(Again)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer y _Red _a Oxygen. And. Cucumber.

* * *

**emeCe **betea este y los demás capítulos. Jum!

* * *

_Viernes, 6.40pm_

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto otra vez?_

Oh, cierto... para poder humillarme frente a toda su familia. Otra vez.

Dijo que quería volver a presentarme a sus padres como su novia, amante, alma gemela, bla, bla.

"Vamos Bella," bromeó en mi oído. "No puede ser _tan_ malo."

_Oh... ¿así que ahora podía leer los pensamientos?_ Genial.

Conociéndome, probablemente terminaría cubierta de la cena de Emmett. _Otra vez__._

"Bella," la puerta se abrió, y Esme me sonrió, "Gracias por venir, _otra vez."_

_¿Otra vez?_

Me abrazó mientras Edward ponía mala cara por encima de mi hombro. "¿A mi no me abrazas?" Hizo un mohín, y ella rodó los ojos, besando su mejilla castamente, antes de hacernos pasar.

"¡Bella!" Cantó una voz desde la sala de estar, y Alice dobló la esquina dando saltos, dándome un abrazo rápido, mientras sonreía ampliamente mirando nuestras manos.

Edward se negaba a soltar mi mano.

"Mira quién está aquí... _otra vez,"_ Rió Emmett mientras aparecía por la esquina, "Es la coqueta Señorita Swan y el convicto."

_¿Qué- _

"Emmett," dijo Edward entre dientes, y tuve que, literalmente, poner un brazo contra su pecho y empujarlo hacia atrás sólo para contenerlo.

"¿Así que _no _te quedaste encerrado en la cárcel?" Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando inocentemente hacia nosotros. Esme volvió a la habitación, su mirada pasando entre Edward y Emmett.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó vacilante, y Emmett sonrió maliciosamente.

"Estaba molestando a Edward sobre su visita a la cárcel."

Esme trató de ocultar su sonrisa. "Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte," reprendió a medias, "¡y tuviste suerte de que Bella estuviera allí para sacarte!"

Apretó mi mano suavemente. "Así fue."

"Entonces 1482, vamos a cenar," Emmett llamó a Edward, quien lo miró por encima de mi cabeza.

"Por si importa en el futuro, Emmett, no habría tantos prisioneros que permanecieran en un lugar como este."

Emmett me lanzó una mirada divertida, "Ya lo sé, _Izzy._ Pero... cualquier cosa para molestar a Edward, ¿verdad?"

* * *

_Viernes, 7.10pm_

"La comida está deliciosa, Esme," le sonreí cálidamente a través de la mesa, y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

"Mucho mejor que la comida de prisión," murmuró Emmett, y Carlisle le envió una mirada de advertencia. "¿Qué? No puedo molestar a mi hermano porque, por una vez en su vida tan segura, ¡finalmente fue atrapado por exceso de velocidad!"

"Edward, quiero hablar contigo después de la cena."

"Vamos, papá", se quejó Edward, "Fue sólo una multa. Ni siquiera tuve que pagar mucho."

"Sea como sea, te pusieron en la _cárcel_. Por hacer… _¿__qué?"_

Edward se hundió abatido en su asiento, presioné mis labios contra su mejilla para tranquilizarlo, "No me importó haber tenido que sacarte de la cárcel... una vez que hube superado el hecho de que habías acabado tú mismo tras las rejas."

"Todo eso es irrelevante", Edward susurró de nuevo hacia mí, _"aparentemente"._

"En serio, ¿qué tuviste que _hacer,_ Izzy, para sacarlo?" Emmett me preguntó a través de la mesa, y mis mejillas quemaron mientras me giraba hacia él.

_"Nada,"_ murmuré, y Edward me apretó la mano debajo de la mesa mientras Emmett arqueaba una ceja. "Le pregunté cortésmente a los guardias si lo dejaban salir de la cárcel, porque íbamos _acasarnosmuypronto__.__"_

"Lo siento Bella... no escuché la última parte."

_¿Me estaba pidiendo __que repitiera __eso?_

Alice sonrió a través de la mesa, y le lancé una mirada asesina, "Les pregunté cortésmente si-"

"He oído esa parte... ¿qué pasa con el _porque __íbamos__...?"_

Miré a Emmett, y él me sonrió virtuosamente de regreso. "Porque íbamos a casarnos muy pronto."

Esme posó su mirada en la mía rápidamente, "¿Van a hacerlo?"

"No," negué con la cabeza rápidamente, y la mano de Edward se aflojó alrededor la mía – _¿por alivio__... o por mi respuesta?_ "Era eso, o pretender que era mi primo mentalmente inestable y posiblemente esquizofrénico."

Miré de nuevo hacia Edward y lo besé suavemente, una sonrisa cruzando a través de mis labios.

"Así que Edward, tengo una broma de prisión y-"

"No quiero escucharla."

"Creo que sí," le sonrió ampliamente, y los ojos de Alice brillaron en interés mientras Edward gruñía, "Ya ves, había un prisionero, y estaba condenado a muerte."

Edward bostezó.

"Se le dio un último deseo antes de morir, pero él no quería nada. Se lo llevaron afuera, y le vendaron los ojos. "

Empezó a comer de nuevo, obviamente sin escuchar a Emmett.

"Le preguntaron por última vez si quería algo, y él dijo, en realidad-"

"¿Me gustaría una cerveza?" Edward intentó, y Carlisle le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

"Dijo que le gustaría cantar una canción."

"Oh Dios," Esme se llevó una mano a los labios, "No me digas que vas a cantar."

La mesa estalló en carcajadas, y Emmett rodó los ojos, inmutable, "Dijo que le gustaría cantar una última canción, sin interrupciones, sólo para que pudiera cantarla entera de una vez."

"¿I will survive?*****" Preguntó Alice.

"¿Save me? ¿Queen?*****"

Emmett sonrió, antes de aclarar su garganta, "Había... _diez millones de botellas verdes, sentadas en una pared..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Viernes, 8.50pm_

Una vez que por fin habíamos conseguido que Emmett dejara de cantar para que pudiéramos proteger nuestra audición, nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos. Estaba tumbada en el regazo de Edward, sus manos jugando con los rizos de mi cabello mientras yo tarareaba en voz baja.

"Bella..." Alice levantó la vista del suelo, donde estaba sentada con un catálogo en el regazo, "estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre?"

"Una fiesta para la oficina," ella esperó, midiendo mi reacción.

"¿Alguna razón en particular?"

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, "¿Porque quiero una fiesta?"

"Bastante justo," le devolví la sonrisa. "Pero ¿para cuándo?"

"Lunes"

"¿Tema?"

Sonrió, arrojando su catálogo hacia mí. En la página había una mujer vestida con un traje de policía, con un hombre, esposado a ella, mientras lo miraba con aire de suficiencia, su mente totalmente a merced de ella.

Alice había escrito en la parte superior de la página: _B__omberos, policía y ambulancias – Fiesta de la oficina._ _Conjunto de Bella._

_Oh Dios._

Tragué saliva, "Alliiiiceee..." Edward trató de mirar por encima de mi hombro, pero cerré rápidamente la revista.

Él _no _necesitaba esas imágenes mentales pasando por su cabeza.

"Era eso o los superhéroes, y..." sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward, "A juzgar por los _últimos acontecimientos_ en nuestra vida, creo que el tema sería _perfecto."_

"¿Qué tema?" Emmett preguntó en voz alta cuando entró en la habitación, desplomándose en el sofá.

"Bella," Alice se volvió hacia mí, ignorando a Emmett, "sólo piensa en ello."

"¿Pensar en qué?" Edward susurró con voz ronca en mi oído, y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna mientras su aliento hacía cosquillas en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

_Sólo había una manera de que pudiera saberlo._

"¿Qué piensas de esto?" Agarré la revista del suelo y le mostré la imagen de la mujer y el hombre. "Yo soy la mujer, y tú eres mi prisionero."

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente a los míos, y antes de que pudiera pensar o moverme para quitar la revista de sus manos, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, y sus manos se deslizaron a mis caderas, mientras me acercaba más hacía él.

_Supongo que __obtuve __mi respuesta._

_

* * *

  
_

_* "Sobreviviré" es esa canción que ponen en toooooodas las películas gringas con alguna bandera de arcoiris, pa' ser mas exacta :D_

_* "Sálvame" del grupo Queen, también la ponen en todos lados._

_Más referencias no doy porque no sé xD porque yo soy mi propia Wikipedia…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Me retrasé, otra vez. _

_Les juro que no fue nadita mi intención pero hay que hacer cosas antes que esto… aparte de que me olvide completamente de este capítulo! Ya estaba traduciendo el 33 y de repente me di cuenta que faltaba el 32 y ya estaba bieeeeen retrasada y pues Chaz! A traducir el viernes tempranito._

_Hoy entré a la escuela, otra vez. Pero no hay de que preocuparse porque ya tengo traducidos tooodos los capítulos, sólo es corregirlos tantito, mandarlos con Maru y subirlos, los subiré cuando los tenga… _

_Estuve revisando la historia original y la autora me cambio el primer capítulo, me cambio el nombre de Matthew por Michael y así, por lo que volveré a subir los primeros 8 capítulos, otra vez. _

_Hoy subo los primeros dos ya editados. _

_¿Reviews?_

_Pasen a mi perfil :D_

_Itzell_

Well, shake it up, baby, now (8)


	33. El Fallecimiento de Edward Cullen

**Capítulo 33**

**El fallecimiento ****de Edward Cullen**

(The Demise of Edward Cullen)

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Red de Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

¡Ya saben! mi beta es **emeCe **

* * *

_Domingo 2.35pm_

"Hey Bells," mi papá llamó a través del teléfono, y sonreí ante el sonido de su voz, tratando de ignorar la última imagen que tenía de él, inmóvil en una cama de hospital.

"Papá, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor," se rió en voz baja, "Tengo lo que necesito y lo que me mantiene sano…"

Rodé los ojos, "Eres increíble." Incluso me lo podía imaginar sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

"Tienes mis genes niña."

_¡Qué alegría!_

"De hecho, tengo un motivo para llamarte," hizo una pausa, y se escuchó ruido de papeles al otro extremo de la línea. "Parece que un _Edward Cullen_ fue admitido en la comisaría esta semana, y una_ Isabella Swan_ lo habría recogido."

_Oops._

"Urm… sí, acerca de _eso_."

"¿Así que, tu nuevo novio tiene mal genio, discute con policías, y es multado por exceso de velocidad?"

"Papá, no es así, él-"

"¿Posiblemente sea encarcelado nuevamente?"

"¡Papá!" Gemí con frustración, "Has conocido a su padre, _Carlisle Cullen_... él fue quien te ayudó."

"Sólo porque tenga buenos padres, no significa que sea un buen chico."

"¿Dónde está el optimismo? ¿No confías en mí?"

"Claro que sí Bells, es sólo que-"

"Y si te digo que es un buen tipo, si me creerías... ¿cierto?"

"Bells-"

"¿Cierto?"

Suspiró enojado en el teléfono, "Supongo."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Esquivó mi pregunta, "Quiero conocerlo... _pronto."_

"¿Qué te parece si cenamos el martes? Yo cocino."

"Perfecto," refunfuñó, evidentemente, todavía malhumorado.

"Nos vemos a las ocho."

* * *

_Lunes, 4.20pm_

"¿Le importa si me voy temprano, Sr. Cullen?" Arrastré las palabras, apoyándome en el marco de mi puerta, mientras lo miraba lentamente.

"No, en absoluto, Srita. Swan," me sonrió inocentemente, guiñando el ojo una vez. "Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que desee."

"No debí haberte mostrado la fotografía," fruncí el ceño, dando un paso inseguro hacia él. Se puso frente a mí, con cara de incredulidad.

_"¿No_ haberme mostrado la foto?" Repitió, su mandíbula floja. "Si no lo hubieras hecho, entonces no habría estado soñando contigo con ese conjunto éstos últimos días."

Me sonrojé, "¿Tú... _soñaste _conmigo?"

Rodó los ojos como si hubiera dicho algo obvio. "Yo sueño contigo _todas _las noches. Estos sueños sólo fueron más... _vividos," _ sonrió con malicia, dando otro paso hacia mí mientras tomaba mis manos en las suyas. Levantó la palma de mi mano hacia su boca, presionando sus labios contra mis nudillos. "Yo cierro."

"¿En serio?"

Sentí su respiración a través de mis dedos. "Por una vez, estoy realmente emocionado por algo que ha planeado Alice," sus labios se movieron hacia mi muñeca, "y no puedo esperar a estar _completamente_ bajo tu control."

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, y se alejó con rapidez, sus ojos evaluándome con deseo renovado, "Te amo…" suspiró, sus manos dejaron mis muñecas y acercaron mi rostro, casi bruscamente, al suyo.

* * *

_Lunes, 6.45pm_

"Edward se va a _morir,"_ dijo Alice, arreglando la gorra de policía que tenía sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué eso suena como algo bueno?"

Alice rodó los ojos, pasándome un par de mitones de cuero. "Porque sí."

"¿Porque sí?"

Ella rió, dando vueltas alrededor de mí mientras ponía un bolero negro sobre mis hombros. "¿Edward te ha dicho alguna vez cuánto tiempo ha estado… _anhelándote_?"

"¿Anhelando?" Reí, agachándome para abrochar mis botas negras hasta las rodillas.

"No han sido meses, Bella."

Esperé por una respuesta, mientras ella se ponía a rizar mi cabello.

"Han sido años."

"¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?"

Me ignoró, "Llegaba a casa después del trabajo cada tarde y empezaba a despotricar sobre esta chica de la oficina. Cuán s_exy_ y _bella_ y totalmente _arrogante_ era."

"No soy sexy," traté de contradecir, pero ella me cortó empezando a pintarme los labios.

"Cállate, Bella. Sabes que eso es pura mierda."

"¿Mierda?" Arqueé las cejas, interrogante. "Yo _no _soy_-"_

"Sí lo eres, Bells. Y esta noche, vas a salir, y trabajaras esas botas de cuero, y menearas ese lindo trasero, y lo tendrás a tus pies."

"En otras palabras... ¿matarlo?"

"Correcto."

"Suenas tan feliz por la muerte de tu hermano," arrastré las palabras con sarcasmo, tratando de tirar de mi falda hacia abajo para que al menos cubriera parte de mí.

_Para lo que e__s __la ropa._

Alice tomó su conjunto del armario y cerró la puerta del baño mientras se cambiaba. Me volví hacia el espejo, cambiando de peso en mis pies incómoda mientras trataba de tirar de mi falda de nuevo, y hacer que me tapara más.

"Bella, deja de tirar de la falda hacia abajo," dijo Alice amenazadoramente desde la puerta del baño, y me volví a ella, mi boca abriéndose.

"¿También quieres planear el funeral de Jasper mientras lo provocas?"

Llevaba un vestido blanco, con un símbolo de la cruz roja justo por encima de su corazón. El dobladillo llegaba justo a mitad del muslo, exponiendo sus largas piernas que llevaban tacones blancos.

"¿Cómo es que tu vestido sea es más corto que el mío?" Me di cuenta de pronto, todavía tratando de bajar mi falda.

Alice rodó los ojos, cogiendo unas tijeras de su escritorio, "Si quieres, puedo cortarlo."

"No seas ridícula."

"Entonces, sé realista. Viste la expresión de Edward sólo por una foto. Este ni siquiera es el mismo conjunto… es _mejor_."

"Claro Alice," le dije, atando las correas del bolero a mi cuello. Aunque, secretamente, no podía dejar de preguntarme cuál sería su reacción a este conjunto.

Porque, _sin_ _duda __alguna,_ no deja mucho a la imaginación.

* * *

_Lunes, 7.20pm_

"¿De nuevo, cuándo comienza esto?" Pregunté, sirviéndome un trago del bar.

"7,30" Murmuró Alice, mientras se dirigía hacia el DJ, dándole una lista de canciones. "Siempre es de buena educación que la anfitriona esté aquí antes de que los invitados lleguen."

"Tú..." mi voz se fue apagando nerviosamente, "No invitaste a mi jefe, ¿cierto?"

Me miró con ojos sorprendidos, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

"No sería capaz de mantener los ojos lejos de ti, y _eso_ probablemente haría enojar muchísimo a Edward, y acabaría perdiendo su trabajo. De una forma u otra."

Lauren llegó pavoneándose por la puerta principal, y ya en la habitación, sus ojos examinaron mi conjunto.

Sonreí con suficiencia, ella también vestía un traje de policía, sólo que yo me veía _mucho _mejor. "Qué bueno verla aquí, Señorita Swan," sonrió inocentemente, antes de girarse hacia Alice. "Gracias por la invitación. Espero no haber llegado muy temprano."

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras Alice le regresaba una sonrisa falsa, "Por supuesto que no. Por favor, toma una copa."

Comenzaron a llegar más personas, y de pronto la pista de baile estaba llena, pero no había ni rastro de Edward o Jasper. Aparentemente Emmett y Rosalie – a quien nunca había conocido - llegarían a las nueve.

"¡Alice, voy al baño!" Grité por encima de la música, y ella asintió hacia mí, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, mientras tropezaba dentro del baño, mis manos se sujetaron en el mostrador mientras miraba mi cara sudorosa y pegajosa.

"¿Cómo está la Señorita Perfecta?" Una voz preguntó sarcásticamente detrás de mí, y me di vuelta para ver a Tanya mirándome furiosa.

"Increíble," le contesté con brusquedad, mientras agarraba un pañuelo y limpiaba mi frente.

"Entonces, ¿Edward te dijo dónde estaba la noche del miércoles?"

"No," dije inocentemente, mientras me encontraba con su mirada, con cara de póker, "¿Dónde estaba?"

"Es posible que él te haya dicho que estaba solo," su voz se hizo más baja, "pero vino a mi casa... y nos _divertimos_ un poco_."_

"¿A qué hora?" Dije con un poco de amargura en mi voz.

"Alrededor de las ocho," frunció los labios, "realmente no me molesté en mirar el reloj. No lo haces cuando él está de pie frente a ti, vistiendo-"

"¿Miércoles por la noche, dices?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cuando él estaba conmigo en una subasta de caridad?"

Se quedó helada.

"Él estuvo conmigo desde las seis de la tarde hasta... bueno, digamos, que nunca fue a su casa después de que el evento terminara."

Sus labios formaron una apretada, estrecha línea, y salió del baño, sin siquiera mirarme o enviar comentarios finales insultantes hacia mí.

_Tanya 0. Bella 1._

Me volví a aplicar un poco más de lipstick, chasqueando los labios juntos, antes de salir casualmente del baño. Inmediatamente fui atacada por Alice, "Bella, ¿dónde has estado? " Gritó sobre la música, tirando de mi brazo mientras me arrastraba hasta la esquina de la habitación.

"Defendiendo a mi hombre. ¿Dónde has estado tú? "

Rodó los ojos, "Tratando de hacer creer a Edward que en realidad ibas a aparecer."

"¿Él está aquí?" Mis ojos se dirigieron a la multitud, en busca de él, y Alice se percató rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Por allá, Bells," señaló hacia el bar, donde alguien estaba vestido con un brillante traje naranja de prisión, de espaldas a mí.

"¿Dices que quieres que lo mate?"

Ella sonrió descaradamente, "Luego, tráelo de vuelta a la vida. ¿Asumo que sabes cómo reanimar a una persona?"

* * *

¡Disculpen la demora!

Pero les traigo un buen capítulo (: les digo que le siguiente me encanta, y bueeeeeno ya no tengo mucho que decirles & disculpen si hay dedazos o cosas así pero estoy súper cansada & si no terminaba hoy el capítulo, nunca lo haría.

Ya subiré en un rato el capítulo 3 y 4 editados.

Pasen por mi perfil (: & de ahí a mi formspring & mi twitter :D porque no tengo nada más que hacer para ignorar mi tarea (:

Itzell

She must be plum crazy (8)


	34. Brillo en tus ojos

**Capítulo 34**

**Brillo en tus ojos**

_(Sparkles in Your Eyes)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no es mío al igual que _Red_. Meyer y Oxygen. And. Cucumber son sus respectivas dueñas.

* * *

Mi beta es **emeCe**, agradécele a ella, wey!

* * *

_Lunes, 8:00 pm_

_Oh, Dios... ¿qué estaba haciendo?_

Basta. Eres una mujer independiente, segura, fuerte y sexy. Puedes caminar hacia allí, y saludar a tu novio. No hay nada a que temer de eso.

_¿__Eres consciente de lo que tienes puesto__?_

Cállate.

_Quiero decir... eso apenas cubre algo, y-_

Se acabó. Iba a matar oficialmente a mi conciencia, cuando esta fiesta acabara.

"Anda, Bells," Alice me empujó hacia él. "Ha estado esperando por ti."

Tomé una respiración temblorosa, enviándole una mirada asesina por encima de mi hombro mientras caminaba tímidamente hacia él.

_Podía hacer esto._

Era hora... de que Edward Cullen probara una cucharada de su propia medicina.

"Edward," le susurré en voz baja al oído, "mejor corre." Él se dio vuelta, sus los ojos cada vez más amplios mientras me veía. "Soy una ladrona, y estoy aquí para robar tu corazón."

El mío palpitaba nerviosamente en mi pecho, deseando que él dijera algo. Entonces, buscó en su bolsillo, "¿Quieres utilizar mi celular?"

Levanté una ceja con curiosidad, y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron, "Porque Dios ha perdido un ángel."

"Hey Cullen," un hombre gritó desde la barra, y Edward asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, con los ojos todavía posados en mí. "Hey... _woah."_

El barman se volvió hacia mí, y me di cuenta de algo de repente. Él me _miraba fijamente._

"Mía," siseó Edward, rápidamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta, sólo-"

"Quiero dos tragos," espetó, atrayéndome más hacia él mientras el barman desaparecía de vista.

"Te ves..." se calló, buscando la palabra adecuada.

"¿Como una ramera?" Arqueé una ceja provocativamente.

Sonrió tímidamente, "Eres tan hermosa que haces que me olvide de mi línea de ligue."

"El conjunto es-"

Me interrumpió presionando sus labios contra la míos, pasando su lengua lentamente a lo largo de mi labio inferior, "Me encanta."

"Por supuesto que sí," Rodé mis ojos. "Eres _hombre."_

"Pero yo soy _tu_ hombre."

"Cierto," sonreí, tirando de la parte inferior de su camisa. "Me gusta tu atuendo también."

Se rió, dejando caer sus manos en mis caderas, "¿Te gusta verme en un conjunto anaranjado brillante de la cárcel?"

"¿Te gusta verme vestida como una policía, que en cualquier momento puede arrestarte?"

"Puedes arrestarme cuando quieras," me susurró al oído, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Me besó en el cuello suavemente antes de morder la piel.

"Mía"

* * *

_Lunes, 8.40pm_

"Bailemos," ronroneó en mi oído, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me llevaba hacia la pista de baile.

_Debo admitir, había tomado un poco. Fue sólo un vaso, más..._ _otros cinco._

_Viviré._

"Bella," articuló con lentitud, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, "si ser sexy fuera un crimen, serías condenada a cadena perpetua."

"Eres ridículo," quité mi cara, sonrojándome.

"Y tú deberías ser arrestada."

Arqueé una ceja, sonriendo, "¿De veras? Tenía la impresión de que sólo _uno_ de nosotros debería ser arrestado." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Yo no conduzco rápido."

"¿No quieres ni siquiera oír por lo que deberías ser arrestada?"

Me aparté un poco de él, besando el lado de la mandíbula, "Te escucho."

"Es prácticamente ilegal," respiró, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi piel desnuda, "verse tan bien."

"Necesitas nuevas líneas de ligue," rodé mis ojos.

"Por el contrario," deslizó sus brazos por mi espalda, y me inclinó.

"¡Edward!" grité, riendo mientras aseguraba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

"No voy a dejarte caer," prometió, sus ojos brillaban con el fervor y la intensidad de su promesa. _"Nunca."_

"Te creo," susurré, un poco mareada por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Poco a poco, me volvió a poner derecha, sus brazos envolviendo suavemente mi cara.

"¿Disculpe?"

_Genial,_ siseé, _alguien tenía que venir y arruinar nuestro 'momento'._

"¿Le importaría concederme un baile?"

"Sí," Edward dijo bruscamente, acercándome más hacía su pecho, "También agradecería que dejara de clavarle la mirada a mi _esposa."_

_Un momento__… ¿esposa? _

Me envió una sonrisa torcida, y mi corazón se agitó dentro de mí. _A quién le importa lo que dijo._ _Me casaría con él cualquier día._

Entonces el hombre volvió su atención hacia mí, ignorando el hecho de que las manos de Edward estuvieran todavía envueltas alrededor de mí, "Hola Señorita…"

"Señora." Le corregí, escuchando el grito ahogado de Edward a mi lado.

"Estoy haciendo una encuesta-"

"Ella no está interesada."

"Sólo un momento de su tiempo," suplicó, con sus ojos abiertos e inocentes. Rodé los ojos, sonriendo, _cualquier cosa para complacer a los chicos ¿cierto?_

"Adelante," suspiré mientras Edward me miraba de mala manera.

"Estoy haciendo un estudio para saber cuáles cree la gente que son la líneas de ligue más cursis."

_¿En serio?_ _¿Qué pasa con los chicos y las líneas de ligue?_

"Prefieres,_ '¿vienes aquí a menudo?', '¿__c__uál es tu signo?', o '__¿__Hola, e__stoy haciendo un estudio para saber cuáles cree la gente que son la líneas de ligue más cursis'?__"_

Estaba parado, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta, mientras Edward gruñía en voz baja.

_Un momento__... ¿Edward gruñó?_

"La primera, definitivamente," le contesté seria, tomando la mano de Edward mientras nos llevaba lejos del desconocido.

"No debería haber dejado que Alice te vistiera así."

"Tú lo quisiste," señalé, y él me envió una mirada oscura.

"Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien."

"Basta," lo detuve en seco, y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos de repente con mucha curiosidad. Me acerqué un poco más a él, mirando profundamente en su ojo derecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que tienes algo en el ojo," levanté la mano para tratar de sacar la basura, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. "Oh, espera, es sólo un brillo."

* * *

_Lunes, 9.40pm_

"Me alegro de verte vivo, hermano," Alice le sonrió furtivamente mientras él la miraba, a su vez, confundido.

"Broma interna," susurré en su oído, y sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Jazz y yo vamos a volver a casa, así que nos veremos pronto. ¿Cierto Bella?"

"Claro Alice."

"Oh, y al parecer, Lauren quiere saber cuándo es la boda."

Me quedé mirándola en blanco. "¿De quién?"

"Así que, ¿se van a casar?" Me preguntó con aire de suficiencia, y de repente me di cuenta de lo qué estaba hablando.

"Te doy un consejo, Edward," dijo Jasper cortésmente, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, "es un buen procedimiento pedir primero el permiso de los padres. Habla bien de ti," guiñó hacia nosotros, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de Alice, mientras salían por la puerta principal.

"¿Está lista para irse… _S__eñora Cullen?"_

"Creo que lo estoy… _Sr._ _Cullen."_

Entonces, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura, y me giró para quedar frente a él, hundiendo sus labios en los míos, "Soy nuevo en la ciudad," susurró, una sonrisa oscilando en su rostro, "¿podrías indicarme cómo llegar a tu apartamento?"

* * *

¡Hola!

Ok, esto es de rápido porque tengo que hacer tarea y avanzo muuuuuy lento :D

Amo este capítulo y aunque me costó un chingo sacar las líneas de ligue, pero gracias a Marie (emeCe) se puede entender…

**No dejen que la tarea me mate tan joven y en su review mándenme cualquier línea de ligue/piropo que conozcan… los iré tweeteando**.

_¿Review?_

Itt.

¡Feliz 5 de mayo! xD


	35. Bonitos Calcetines

**Capítulo 35**

**Bonitos Calcetines**

_(Cute Socks)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer y_ Red _a Oxygen. And. Cucumber

* * *

**emeCe** es mi hermosa beta :D

* * *

_Martes, 7.15_

"Vístete," le ordené, arrojándole la ropa en su rostro mientras se levantaba, con sus ojos lagañosos y quejándose.

"¿Q- Quééé?"

_Era adorable en las mañanas._

"Arriba," le dije de nuevo, quitándole el edredón a la fuerza.

"¡No!" Jadeó, lanzando sus manos rápidamente para atraparlo mientras se deslizaba por sus dedos. Luego, mientras yacía allí, estrechando una almohada contra sus muslos, me miró furioso. "Eres una mujer cruel."

"Gracias," le sonreí con suficiencia, girándome y yendo hacía la puerta. "El desayuno está listo."

"En realidad, creo que regresaré a la cama," gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¡No te atrevas, Edward Cullen!" Grité hacia mi dormitorio, dejando caer ruidosamente un tazón sobre la mesa, mientras me servía un poco de cereal.

"Este colchón es perfecto para dormir."

_Sólo te está tomando el pelo._ _Ignóralo. _

"Oh, encontré mi edredón de nuevo."

_Ignóralo. Ignóralo. _

"¿Te importaría llamar a la oficina por mí, cariño? Voy a llegar tarde."

_Esto era el colmo,_ pensé mientras volvía a subir la escalera para sacarlo de la cama.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, para verlo sentado en el colchón, a medio vestir, mientras se ponía los calcetines. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, casi como si estuviera diciendo, _¿cuál es tu problema?_

"Bonitos calcetines," murmuré mientras iba a terminar de comer mi cereal.

* * *

_Martes, 5.40pm_

"Bella, ya estoy guardando todo," Edward dijo del otro lado de la puerta, mientras cerraba la tapa de mi laptop. "¿Quieres que compre algo para cenar?"

"No, tengo todo," cogí mi abrigo, arrojando mi bolsa sobre mi hombro. "Pero gracias de todos modos."

"De nada," sonrió cálidamente, guardando los últimos archivos mientras se ponía de pie, deslizando sus brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta.

"¿A qué hora te veo?"

"¿A las ocho te parece bien?"

Sonrió, "A las ocho será." Tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Oh, lo acabo de recordar," le dije con firmeza mientras se giraba a mirarme. "Que no te multen otra vez por exceso de velocidad."

_Nunca conseguiría que olvidase eso__._

Su rostro se ensombreció, "Haré todo lo posible," dijo entre dientes mientras presionaba con fuerza el botón del ascensor.

* * *

_Martes, 7.50pm_

El timbre sonó, y le hice un gesto a mi padre para que fuera a la sala mientras abría la puerta.

"Hola preciosa," Edward me sonrió con descaro, tendiendo una rosa hacia mí.

"Siempre el romántico empedernido," le devolví la sonrisa, tomando la flor de sus manos.

"Pensé en llegar diez minutos antes para poder estar a solas con mi hermosa y sonrojada futura esposa, antes de que tu papá llegará."

"De hecho, ya llegó, y acaba de oír todo lo que dijiste."

Su rostro se paralizó mientras Charlie aparecía por la esquina, haciendo un gesto protector hacia él.

"No te preocupes; fíjate en nosotros. Apestas para las primeras impresiones."

Rodó los ojos, tendiéndole la mano a Charlie, "Soy Edward Cullen, señor."

"Eso he oído, " Charlie respondió secamente, estrechando la mano de Edward.

_Íbamos __por buen camino._ _Ambos estaban aún con vida…_

"¿Casada Bells? Es un buen asunto para dejar a tu padre de lado."

"Todavía no, papá."

_¿Todavía? ¿De verdad acabo de decir eso?_ Hasta Edward me miraba con curiosidad.

"Parece que en la estación estaban bastantes seguros de que ustedes dos eran recién casados. Traté de negarlo, pero dijeron que fueron muy… _convincentes._"

_Oh, mierda._

_¿__Demasiado incómodo__?_

"Sólo quería sacarlo de la cárcel, papá. No había hecho nada malo."

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Charlie sarcásticamente.

Suspiré, "¿Por qué ustedes dos no... van y se ponen al día en la sala o algo así? ¿Mientas yo preparo la cena?"

Charlie evaluó con la mirada a Edward, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Claro Bells," dio la vuelta, seguido por Edward quien me envió una mirada desesperada. _Charlie aún cargaba su arma… quizás debería haber ido con él, ya sabes, ofrecerle algo de apoyo moral y todo eso._

_

* * *

_

_Martes, 8.35pm_

"La cena está lista," grité hacia la sala, tomando tres platos y algunos cubiertos, poniéndolos en la mesa rápidamente.

"Huele bien," Charlie dijo, tomando el asiento entre Edward y yo, de modo que no pudiéramos sentarnos uno al lado del otro.

"Así que... ¿de qué estaban hablando?" Pregunté con curiosidad, sirviéndome un poco de pasta.

"Oh, ya sabes, _cosas,"_ dijo Charlie, como si fuera obvio.

"¿Cosas?" Volví mi mirada hacia Edward, que me rodó los ojos.

"Cosas," detalló Edward.

_Muy bien, déjenme fuera de esto._

"En realidad me estaba contando qué buen colega eras."

_¿En serio?_ Miré a Edward con incredulidad. _No __hubiera dicho __lo mismo de ti. _

"Aunque, supongo que hubiera dicho eso, viendo que le hiciste comidas como ésta, lo llevas al trabajo, lo sacas de la cárcel consiguiendo que su nombre ni siquiera figure en los registros, d-"

"Gracias, papá", le dije bruscamente, antes de que dijera algo embarazoso.

"Sólo señalo lo obvio."

"Claro que sí."

"Oh, también te quería agradecer."

_¿Eh?_ Arqueé las cejas hacia él.

"Por presentarme a Billy - es un gran tipo. Le fui a ver ayer, y tiene la pantalla más increíble."

"¿Billy...?"

"Black – el papá de Jacob."

"Cierto" dijo de repente, recordando cómo le había dicho a Jacob que mi papá probablemente se llevaría bien con él el suyo.

"¿Cómo está Jacob?" Edward preguntó cortésmente, y le miré, confundida.

"Vino el jueves, pero aparte de eso, no lo he visto desde entonces."

Entrecerró los ojos, y cuando Charlie no estaba mirando, le articulé un _después._ Aunque, conociéndolo, probablemente estaría pensando en eso por el resto de la cena, y pensando en todas las formas en que podía asesinar a Jacob.

_Encantador._

_

* * *

_

_Martes, 9.15pm_

"Bueno, fue una cena muy agradable Bells, gracias", dijo Charlie en la puerta de mi apartamento. Edward estaba aún en la cocina, dándonos algo de tiempo juntos.

"¿Qué piensas de él?"

Sus ojos se arrugaron un poco, y se pasó la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, "Él es... él está _bien."_

"¿Así que te gusta?" Mis ojos se iluminaron mientras me miraba.

"No presiones."

Me reí por la reticencia de mi padre a aceptar Edward.

"Bueno, te llamaré pronto."

"Hazlo," me sonrió, antes de decir buenas noches, e irse bajando las escaleras de mi edificio.

"Me cayó bien," Edward me susurró al oído, pasando las manos alrededor de mi estómago, mientras llegaba detrás de mí.

"Bien."

"¿Ya es después?"

Suspiré, volteándome en sus brazos, "No fue nada importante. Sólo vino a disculparse."

"¿Disculparse?"

"Sólo quería decir que se arrepentía…" me encontré con la mirada de Edward, mi expresión suavizándose, "de haber intentado besarme."

La mirada de Edward se endureció ante el recuerdo, y sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura, "Debería darle más crédito. ¿Realmente no es tan malo cierto?"

"Sólo estabas celoso," toqué su la mejilla con suavidad, mis ojos burlones.

_Vamos._ _Admítelo._

"No estaba celoso, sólo quería asegurarme de que era lo suficientemente bueno para ti." Sus ojos se estrecharon a la idea de _darme_ de alguna forma a alguien más.

_Haré que lo digas algún día._

_

* * *

_

_¡Hoooola! _

_Bueeeeno, perdón por el retraso :D_

_Si alguuuna me sigue por twitter verá que ya estoy de vacaciones y con mucho (demasiado) tiempo libre, pero los capítulos no se suben sin ser beteados y mi beta no es una holgazana y va a clases (: Así que les pido poooooor favor que no desesperen, sólo faltan 4 capítulos y el epílogo (que ya tengo traducidos). _

_**Para las que leen "Las Cosas que hacemos por amor" y "María" les tengo dos opciones: **_

_**Primero traducir completamente LCQHPA y luego "María" **_

_**Ir traduciendo las dos. Una actualización de María y una de LCQHPA o viceversa.**_

_Les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión porque a partir del lunes me voy a concentrar en eso y si no me dicen haré lo que mejor crea yo (opción 2) y puede que a la mayoría no le agrade y así. _

_Voy a terminar de editar los capítulos que me faltan de ésta, de LCQHPA y María (:_

_Al review 666 paletita segura (: _

_¿Reviews?_

_#Itzell_


	36. Perdonar es Divino

**Capítulo 36**

**Perdonar es divino**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ es de Stephenie Meyer y _Red_ de Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

**emeCe** es mi beta, y es la mejor.

* * *

_Miércoles, 2.15pm_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Escuché decir a Edward amargamente al otro lado de la puerta, su silla rechinando contra el suelo.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Isabella, o Izzy, o Bella, o... como quieras llamarla."

_Mike._

"Mira, ella está ocupada. Voy a hacer que te llame, pero-"

"Está bien, Edward," dije con firmeza desde la puerta de mi oficina mientras los ojos de ambos se precipitaban hacia los míos. Sus hombros cayeron, e hizo una mueca cuando Mike dio un paso hacia mí.

"Mi nombre es Bella, por cierto," añadí mientras las cejas de Edward se fruncían.

"Sólo quería disculparme."

_Finalmente logro que Edward __deje __de disculparse, y entonces empieza Jacob, y ahora Mike… Debe ser un rasgo común en los hombres._

"¿Por?"

"No tenía la intención de acusarte de ser una hipócrita."

"¿Cómo-"

"Me dijiste que no te gustaba _Cu-Edward_," dijo su nombre entre dientes, "y luego, cuando los vi juntos… no sé," frunció el ceño. "Supongo que estaba celoso."

_Una cosa que Mike y Edward no tienen en común - Mike puede admitir que está celoso… Edward no._

"Está bien."

"¿Estás segura?" Sus ojos inspeccionaron los míos cuidadosamente mientras le asentía sonriendo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras finalmente me devolvía la sonrisa. "Supongo que te veré por ahí."

Luego salió hacia el ascensor mientras Edward se volvía hacia mí. "Eres demasiado buena."

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho _perdonar es divino?"_ Le sonreí inocentemente.

"¿Me perdonas por haber terminado en la cárcel?"

"Sí".

"¿Me perdonas por actuar como el _idiota_ arrogante y egoísta que era en al principio?"

"Aún sigo pensando sobre eso."

Arqueó las cejas hacia mí, y suspiré, gruñendo.

"Bien – Sí, te perdono."

"¿Me perdonas por-"

"Sí," le espeté con impaciencia, "Te perdono por todo. ¿Feliz?"

Dio un paso atrás, frunciendo las cejas con confusión, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada."

"Bella, vamos... dices que mis cambios de humor son bruscos, pero-"

"No lo digas," amenacé, dando un paso hacia él.

"¡Bella!" Primero bromeaba, y luego gritaba. _Hipócrita._

"No te pongas todo _hormonal _conmigo, Edward," le dije sarcásticamente, apartándome de él.

_No tenía idea de dónde había venido toda esa ira… pero de repente, le estaba gritando._

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arqueó una ceja, sus ojos fijos en mí.

"N-no lo sé," suspiré y notó mi expresión desesperada. De repente, ya no estaba enojado o bromista, estaba preocupado, y enlazó sus manos con las mías, tocando mi mejilla suavemente.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"No sé," dije de nuevo, más tranquila, mientras mis manos se aflojaban en las suyas.

"Bella-"

"¡No lo sé!" Grité de pronto, quitando mis manos de las suyas, mientras sentía mis ojos aguándose.

_En un momento __le estaba gritando, y al siguiente… estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_Este día iba a ser un infierno._

"Si quieres algo-"

"No quiero nada."

"-por favor házmelo saber."

Me volví hacia él, una sola lágrima caía por mi mejilla mientras me miraba, sus ojos muy abiertos e incomprensivos.

"Voy a estar bien, Edward."

"Pero-"

"Estaré bien," le dije con más fuerza, quitando las lágrimas de mis ojos. "Sólo déjame sola." Me giré hacia mi oficina, dejándome caer en la silla en cuanto llegué a ella.

_Estaba siendo estúpida._

Sólo… no lo entendía.

Ni siquiera podía controlar mis emociones.

"¿Estás-" trató de decir mientras me seguía dentro, pero me paré de mi silla de repente, volviendo mi dura y acusadora mirada hacia él.

"¡Vete!" Grité mientras se estremecía por mi expresión.

"¿Hice algo?" Susurró suavemente, y sacudí la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"No sé qué me pasa," respiré, apartándome de él enojada. "Te llamo cuando llegue a casa."

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

"¿A las siete?"

Asintió una vez, caminando hacia mí mientras apoyaba sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Suspiré ante su toque, poniendo un beso en su palma. "No sé qué me pasa… lo siento."

"No lo hagas," me calmó, "y si alguna vez hago algo mal, quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato. Eres demasiado para perderte, Bella."

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Antes de que pudiera pensar, o siquiera comprender lo que estaba haciendo, mi mano se cerró en un puño en su camisa, y acerqué su boca a la mía, jadeando violentamente contra sus labios.

"Bella-" susurró con dureza, agarrando con fuerza los lados de mi asiento para evitar caerse.

"Estoy tan confundida," admití, mientras me paraba, y lo empujaba hacia mi asiento. "En un momento estoy gritando, el siguiente estoy llorando, y el siguiente…" me callé repentinamente, sonrojándome mientras pasaba la mano tentativamente por su cabello.

"¿El siguiente?"

Me senté en su regazo, deslizando mis brazos a su alrededor mientras estrellaba mis labios contra los suyos. Tomado por sorpresa, sus manos volaron a mi cintura, mientras tiraba de su chaqueta, acercándolo aún más hacia mí, sus manos se deslizaron por mi pelo, manteniendo mi boca en la suya.

"Sin importar lo que sea," hizo una pausa brusca, respirando con dificultad, "nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti. Nada lo puede hacer."

_Tuve la tentación de burlarme de él… tal vez __mencionar __unas cuestiones del pasado, pero sinceramente no tenía el corazón._

_Sobre todo cuando estaba sentada en su regazo mientras expresaba su amor por mí._

"Te amo," sonreí suavemente, "pero _realmente tengo_ que trabajar un poco."

Entonces, una sonrisa burlona y divertida apareció en su rostro, "No fui yo quien saltó encima del otro."

"¿Estoy escuchando una objeción?" Se hizo el sordo, y me quitó de su regazo. "Supongo que sólo tengo que asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a suceder. Lo siento."

Se rió en voz baja, se puso de pie rápidamente, frente a mí. "¿Objetarías si yo saltara sobre _ti_?"

"¿Por qué no tratas de averiguarlo?"

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡No tardé! :D El capítulo me mata (: Bueno, no hay mucho que decir… ¡Faltan 4 capítulos para que la historia termine! _

_Respecto a mis otras traducciones decidí que lo mejor eran la opción dos. Subir capítulos intercalados, ya que como me pasó con esta que ya en estos últimos capítulos me aburrí y no me esforcé y si no sabía cómo poner unas frases las buscaba en un traductor y así las pegaba (mi beta se habrá dado cuenta) y no lo veo muy bonito que digamos… soooooo, sip, haré la opción dos. _

_¿Reviews?_

_#Itzell_


	37. El Punto Sin Retorno

**Capítulo 37**

**El Punto sin Retorno**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ es de Stephenie Meyer y _Red_ de Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

**emeCe** es mi beta, y es la mejor.

**

* * *

**

_Miércoles, 6.30pm_

La pequeña e inofensiva prueba de embarazo estaba depositada frente a mí en el fregadero del baño, burlándose de mí mientras mis ojos se mantenían pegados a las manecillas del reloj.

_Quedan dos minutos…_

Sólo había tenido/tuve que juntar los cinco días de atraso y los impredecibles cambios de humor para darme cuenta de que algo no estaba _del todo_ bien.'

No me sentía enferma.

Me sentía… _rara__._

Instintivamente, mis manos rozaron mi estómago, tratando de sentir si había algo diferente en él.

_Faltaba un minuto…_

Oh, Dios.

¿Y si es positivo? ¿Qué pasa si... Q-Qué pasa si él no _quería_ un bebé?

Y pensar que hace unos meses atrás, hubiera estado tirada en el suelo, partiéndome de la risa, si me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de Edward Cullen… ni hablar de quedar embarazada de él.

Y ahora estoy mirando la prueba de embarazo, sin saber cuál quiero que sea el resultado.

Si sale positivo, ¿se quedará conmigo?

Antes de que estuviéramos juntos sus reacciones eran tan imprevisibles... ¿Volvería a _eso__,_ si se lo digo? ¿Huiría del_ compromiso?_

Porque salir con alguien no podía calificarse como _compromiso._ Demonios, hasta se podía decir que amabas a alguien, sin comprometerse a permanecer juntos para siempre…

¿Pero un niño…?

_Diez segundos…_

Salté del borde de la bañera, caminando nerviosa mientras torcía mis manos delante de mí. ¿Quiero que sea positivo? _Tal vez, no… Sí._ ¿Quiero que sea negativo? _No, sí… tal vez._

¿Amo _tanto_ a Edward_?_ ¿Como para querer tener un hijo con él? ¿Como para compartir una nueva vida con él?

Con las manos temblorosas recogí la prueba, recordando las instrucciones - una línea negativa, dos positiva…

Bajé la mirada, mi aliento atorándose en mi garganta cuando el peso de todo me caía encima. Esas preguntas iban a tener que ser respondidas muy pronto… porque había dos líneas.

_Positivo._

_

* * *

_

_Miércoles, 7.40pm_

Estaba retrasado, y yo estaba aquí en mi apartamento, esperando el momento en que golpeara la puerta para poder contarle.

Y estaba cuarenta minutos retrasado.

Tenía a un bebé creciendo dentro de mí, y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de venir. La pequeña parte de mi cerebro que vive preocupada y disfruta atormentarme no dejaba de repetirme las mismas pocas palabras: _¿qué pasaba si nunca aparecía?_

Recordaba claramente haberle dicho a las _siete._ Tal vez oyó mal… ¿tal vez entendió que era a las ocho?

No podía ser.

_Pero, ¿qué pasaba si… no aparecía?_

_

* * *

_

_Miércoles, 8.10pm_

Finalmente, tocaron suave y tímidamente la puerta, y me abalancé hacia ella, abriéndola de golpe y vi de pie a un tímido Edward. "¿Dónde has estado?" Espeté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

_Tengo un j__odido __bebé creciendo dentro de mí y ni siquiera puedes aparecer a tiempo._

De repente sacó de su espalda un ramo de flores, "Estaba tratando de pensar en formas de disculparme, y estaba dando vueltas a la manzana, finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era venir a tu puerta, y decir que lo siento. Y _lo_ _siento_, por hacerte enojar en el trabajo, y por hacerte llorar, y por-"

"Cállate," susurré suavemente, mi ira evaporándose repentinamente mientras tiraba de su camisa, haciendo que entrara.

"¿Estoy perdonado?" preguntó, tomando mi mano en la suya.

"¿Qué había que perdonar?" Murmuré, llevándolo hacia la cocina mientras buscaba un florero donde poner las flores.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

_Estoy embarazada._

"Sí… y no."

"¿No?" Frunció el ceño.

"C-Creo que descubrí por qué estaba actuando de manera tan… _extraña_ hoy en el trabajo." _No había mejor__,__ o peor__,__momento __para decir esto,_ pensé mientras llenaba el florero con agua antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué?"

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, llevándolo hacia la sala y empujándolo en el sofá.

"Bella-"

Apoyé suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios mientras me sentaba junto a él, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

"Bella," rogó, sus palmas moldeándose a mis mejillas mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. "Por favor dime."

Dejé escapar una gran bocanada de aire, "¿Recuerdas… después del evento de caridad? ¿Cuándo viniste… aquí? "

Su boca se abrió un poco, sus manos congelándose en mi rostro.

"Me hice una un test de embarazo hace unas… dos horas."

"¿Test?" Respiró, su postura seguía siendo tensa y rígida.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos, cansada, mientras intentaba ignorar la duda creciendo en mí. _No pierdo nada__._ "Estoy embarazada."

No dijo nada, sus manos seguían congeladas contra mi cara.

_Silencio._

Era extraño, cómo las palabras y los insultos pueden ser dañinos y ofensivos… pero en ese momento, el silencio nunca había sido más doloroso.

"Di algo," dije en voz baja, evitando sus ojos. _No lo quería._

De pronto, soltó mi rostro, levantándose del sofá mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda para mirar hacia la carretera. Casi como si estuviera mirando su vida, y todo delante de él… y entonces estaba yo.

"Edward-" Dije con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos ante el repentino pensamiento de que iba a estar sola. Todo lo que había prometido… _ya no estaría__._

Entonces, tan rápido como se había alejado, se volvió hacia mí, atrayéndome en sus brazos. Me besó suavemente en la mejilla, luego en la frente, y luego en mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi estómago. Luego, se dejó caer de rodillas delante de mí, y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

_Oh… Dios… Mío._

"Te amo."

Finalmente me miró directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa cálida y eufórica se extendió por su cara, y sus ojos deslumbraban con tanta intensidad… "Y siempre lo haré." Abrió las manos delante de mí, por lo que pude ver la pequeña caja de joyería que estaba en sus manos.

_Pellízquenme._

Levantó la tapa de la caja, abriéndola para revelar un anillo.

Pero no era cualquier anillo… era el tercero en el set. Hacía juego con los aretes y el collar que me había dado, la noche de ese evento de caridad… y ahora, el set estaba completo.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

_Sin __dudarlo__._ "Sí."

Me cogió en sus brazos, deslizando el anillo en mi dedo y estrellando sus labios contra los míos, sus manos envolviendo mi espalda mientras me acercaba más.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con los mías, mientras sonreía ampliamente, sus labios dejando los míos mientras besaba mi mejilla suavemente, y luego mi cuello.

Luego, se retiró un poco para poder verme directamente a los ojos, y una sonrisa y cálida atravesó su rostro. "Dicen que hay que consumar un matrimonio. ¿Qué piensas acerca de consumar nuestro compromiso? "

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bieeeen, no iba a actualizar hasta como el miércoles, pero el mundo me odia o por fin el karma se me regresa pero me dio tendinitis en la mano/muñeca izquierda y un ligero estiramiento en la derecha. Si leen las notas de traductora (¿) verán que ya me había torcido la muñeca y eso lo hace peor, fue bieeen complicado este cap. y solo fue quitar y así con lo que mi beta me dice ¡me tarde casi una hora y sin distracciones! _

_Bueno, en fin, el epílogo me falta por terminar de traducir y así no puedo por lo que subiré hasta el cap 39 creo que uno de alguna otra traducción y ya seguiré con el epilogo._

_Perdón por el gran retraso que tendré con él e igual con los siguientes capítulos (que estarán como en una semana y media)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! _

_Si desean contactarme o algo les diré que solo podre por twitter y facebook, ya que tengo en el móvil y ahí si se mr es mas fácil escribir. _

_Era obvio y la mayoría lo supo, ¡Bella embarazada!_

_¿Reviews? _

_Itzell_


	38. Chaleco Antibalas

**Capítulo 38**

**Chaleco Antibalas**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Tooooodas saben que _Twilight _le pertenece a Meyer y que _Red _a Oxygen. and. Cucumber.

* * *

Mi beta es lo mejorcito del mundo, y ella es **emeCe**

**

* * *

**

_Jueves, 9.10am_

Exhalé lentamente, mis brazos apretándose instintivamente alrededor de él, sólo para asegurarme de que aún estuviera a mi lado.

"Buenos días preciosa," murmuró, sus dedos jugando con mechones de mi cabello.

_Definitivamente __seguía __aquí._ _Mi imaginación no era_ tan _buena._

"¿Qué hora es?" Incliné mi cara hacia él, apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia el reloj detrás de mí.

"Oh," frunció el ceño, "9:10."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Me reí, sabiendo que mi despertador sonaba a las siete. Me volví hacia él, y movió la cabeza con timidez, antes de acercarme más a él.

"Parece que no vamos a trabajar."

"¿No se van a enfadar?"

Arqueó las cejas hacia mí. "Acabamos de comprometernos y descubrir que estás embarazada. Creo que esto exige un día de celebración." Sonreí, disfrutando de la idea de pasar un día entero con él, mientras curvaba mi mano en su barbilla.

"Bueno… ¿cómo sugieres que celebramos las noticias?"

* * *

_Jueves, 11.20__am_

"¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos?" Le pregunté por millonésima vez mientras seguía zigzagueando entre el tráfico.

"Tal vez," torció su boca, sus dedos apretando mi mano suavemente.

"¿Por favor?" Intenté, pidiendo en voz baja.

"No Bella," su voz sonaba tensa.

"Por favor, Edward…"

"Basta ya."

"Por favor."

"No." Subió la música del coche, mientras el semáforo se ponía en rojo, y detenía el coche.

_Perfecto._

"Por favor, Edward," le supliqué al oído, posando mi mano suavemente en su mejilla. "Por mí."

"Urgg," alejó su cara de mí, "no hagas esto. Estoy _tratando_ de sorprenderte."

"No quiero que me sorprendas."

Y luego el cabrón se volvió hacia mí y uso mi propio método en mi contra. "Por _favor,_ Bella," susurró suavemente, bajando los ojos lentamente. "Por favor, déjame darte esta única sorpresa especial."

"Eres insaciable," refunfuñé, desplomándome en el asiento mientras se reía por lo bajo, volviéndose hacia la carretera. Cuando las luces se pusieron en verde, todavía no se había movido, y mis ojos se movieron hacia él con curiosidad. Estaba mirándome fijamente.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?"

_Sí._ "No si no quieres decirme," le dije con los dientes apretados, y su mirada se suavizó con diversión.

"Hay una casa que conozco…" empezó a decir, su voz se iba apagando para medir mi reacción. "Ahí es donde vamos."

"¿Por qué?"

Levantó su mano para acariciar suavemente un lado de mi mandíbula, "Porque un día, me gustaría que fuera nuestra."

* * *

_Jueves, 12:10pm_

"¿Ya llegamos?" Me burlé mientras se giraba un poco hacia mí, lo suficiente como para que pudiera verlo rodar ojos, divertido.

Habíamos ido por tantos carriles pequeños y sinuosos que había perdido el rastro. Todo lo que nos rodeaba eran campos abiertos, y las ocasionales casas situadas entre los árboles. Entonces, salió repentinamente hacia la derecha, antes de detener el coche frente a un camino de piedra.

"Esa es, allá arriba." Hizo un gesto hacia la casa, situada en la colina mientras me giraba, boquiabierta hacia el edificio.

_"¿Esa?"_

"¿Te gusta?" Su voz era tenue, casi como si estuviera preparándose para que le dijera que no.

"¿Cómo podría no gustarme?" Pregunté retóricamente, poco a poco saliendo del coche. Repitió mis acciones, caminando a mi lado, mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya de nuevo, pasando suavemente un dedo sobre la banda de mi anillo de compromiso.

"Esta en el mercado a unos 400.000 dólares, pero los dueños dicen que estarían dispuestos a venderla más barata si la compramos pronto." Se paró detrás de mí, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago mientras apretaba sus labios contra mi cuello suavemente.

"Edward," susurré, volteándome en sus brazos, "No tengo _400.000 dólares"_

Sonrío descaradamente, "Yo sí."

_Pellizcarme no era suficiente. Necesitaba que me golpearan en la cabeza con algo… porque esto __no era real__._

"Es demasiado-" Comencé a quejarme, pero puso un dedo suavemente contra mis labios antes de atraerme hacia el edificio.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo, ¿te parece?"

Mordí mis labios, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa mientras le permitía tirar de mí hasta los escalones de piedra, y pasar la-

_¿Piscina?_

"Te amo," susurré suavemente en su hombro mientras su mano se deslizaba alrededor de mi cintura. "Esto es _más_ de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado."

Le dio un codazo a mi hombro en broma. "Ni siquiera has visto los chorros en la bañera todavía."

* * *

_Jueves, 3.20pm_

"Hola, es Edward Cullen," llamó alegremente al teléfono, jugando con mis dedos mientras esperaba una respuesta. "Sí, estoy llamando por la casa que me mostró un par de semanas atrás." Su mano se cerró en torno a la mía. "Nos gustaría hacer una oferta."

Dijo algunas palabras finales antes de cerrar la tapa de su teléfono y girarse hacia mí. "¿Feliz?" preguntó cálidamente, mientras me acercaba más a él.

"Extasiada," sonreí ampliamente mientras mis dedos se enroscaban alrededor de su mandíbula, tirándola abajo hacia la mía. Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos, esperando poner cada emoción mía en ese único gesto.

Mis manos fueron alrededor de su cuello, eliminando toda distancia entre nosotros mientras tropezaba hacia atrás, llevándome con él.

"Bella," gimió, quitando sus labios de los míos de repente, "para - por favor."

Sonreí con picardía, presionando mis labios contra los suyos otra vez, mientras mis manos se hacían se cerraban en su camisa.

"El hombre… esta por… llegar," respiró, jadeando entre besos. "Tienes que… dejarme respirar."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y me separé de él, mientras lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, en el suelo. Le tendí una mano para que la tomara, rodando los ojos mientras me miraba furioso, con su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente.

* * *

_Jueves, 5:30 pm_

"En oficialmente seis semanas, seremos los orgullosos propietarios de una casa," sonrió hacia mí, los documentos escondidos de forma segura en el compartimiento del conductor.

"Venderé mi apartamento," murmuré, acariciando suavemente con un dedo la palma de su mano.

"Y yo me mudaré de la casa de mis padres," se rió para sus adentros. _"Por fin."_

_Padres._

_Oh, mierda._

"Urm... ¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a decirle a nuestros padres?"

"¿Qué nos comprometimos, supimos que estabas embarazada, y compramos una casa en veinticuatro horas?"

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente; una conversación previa con mi papá surgiendo en mi mente.

_Nada de niños durante dos años._

_Oops._

"¿Por qué no tenemos una gran cena familiar, una vez que nos hayamos mudado? Yo invito a mis padres, y tú invitas a los tuyos…"

"¿No vamos a decirles nada por seis semanas?"

Rodo los ojos, sonriendo, "Supuse que eso te daría el tiempo suficiente para preparar lo que quieres decirle a tu papá".

"¿Cómo-"

"Carlisle me lo dijo."

"Ah." Se rió ante mi respuesta.

"Aunque, también me dará tiempo para buscar un chaleco antibalas."

"¿Por qué demonios vas a necesitar uno de esos?" Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos con curiosidad.

Me volví a mirarlo de frente, arqueando mis cejas, mientras corría la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla. "Acabo de conseguir al hombre más increíble, hermoso, amoroso, atento por toda la eternidad. _No_ voy a dejar que mi padre le dispare."

* * *

_¡Hooooooooooola!_

_Hice todo lo posible para actualizar hoy, y creo que si lo logré :D _

_Ya tengo el capítulo 39, si veo que avanzo con el epílogo (y si recibo buenos reviews) lo subo el viernes (: ¿qué les parece? _

_Y sigo con mis otras traducciones, creo que ya me voy a apurar (:_

_Edward es la cosa más linda del mundo y esta Bella mola (; Así que dejen review, por favor :D_

_Ok, me voy. _

_¡Gracias por los 730 reviews, los 210 alertas y los 300 favoritos!_

_¿Reviews? _

_(sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, es de sus últimas oportunidades de decirme lo que piensan)_

_¡Ahhhh! Hoy son los MTV Movie Awards. _

_#Itzell _


	39. Culpa al bebé

Capítulo 39

**Culpa al bebé**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, así como _Red_ a Oxygen. and. Cucumber

* * *

**emeCe **es mi beta, ya lo sabían ¿no?

* * *

_Sábado, 11.25am_

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Edward había comprado nuestra casa. Cinco semanas llenas de pura e inalterada felicidad. Sí, felicidad, hasta que Edward tan amablemente me recordó de la cena con nuestros padres, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

"Va a salir bien," dijo para tranquilizarme, mientras tomaba un montón de mis libros de la estantería y los metía en una de las cajas de cartón.

"¿Realmente crees que le va a agradar la idea de que su hija de _veinti__dós_ años está embarazada?"

Me sonrió juguetonamente. "¿Qué puede hacer al respecto?"

"Desheredarme."

"Vamos Bella, no estamos en la época Eduardiana."

Arqueé las cejas, una sonrisa iluminando mi cara. "No soy _Edward,"_ insinué, y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Hilarante."

"Concuerdo," le guiñé el ojo, yendo rápidamente hacia la cocina para terminar de empacar mientras él me seguía.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Señora Cullen?" Suspiró tristemente en mi cabello mientras envolvía sus manos suavemente alrededor de la protuberancia de mi estómago.

"Amarme por siempre y para siempre y siempre," me burlé, dándome la vuelta en su abrazo mientras me levantaba para presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

"Eso, lo puedo hacer."

* * *

_Sábado, 2.40pm_

"¿Bella?" Edward preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada hacia nuestras manos, "¿has pensado en… hacerte un ultrasonido?"

Mordí mi labio suavemente, encontrándome con su mirada lentamente. "¿Queremos _saber _si es un niño o una niña?"

"Bueno, si quieres que Alice pinte el cuarto de niños, entonces sí."

Rodé los ojos. "¿_Tú _quieres saber?" Sonrió descaradamente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras un rubor llenaba sus mejillas. Y pensar que creía que eso me pasaba sólo a _mí_. "¿No es demasiado pronto?"

"Puedes hacerlo a partir de la octava semana," señaló como si fuera algo obvio, y arqueé las cejas.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

Se sonrojó de nuevo. "Posiblemente…. Por el, eh, papá, eh… los libros, eh…"

"¿Edward?"

Tomó una respiración profunda, calmándose. "De un libro que estaba leyendo," dijo a secas, la cara roja todavía.

"¿Has estado leyendo un libro sobre cómo ser padre?"

"Posiblemente."

Me reí en voz baja, apretando su mano para tranquilizarlo. "Bueno, entonces, vamos a averiguarlo."

"¿Hoy?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, me cogió en sus brazos, apretándome cerca de su pecho mientras gritaba, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llevar a la hermosa mujer embarazada al coche para ir a ver al hermoso niño dentro de su estómago."

"Estás loco."

"¿Tiene miedo, Señora Cullen?"

"No," murmuré, deslizando mis manos lentamente alrededor de su cuello, y su mirada se encontró con la mía, curiosa. "Pero tú deberías tenerlo."

* * *

_Sábado, 5.40pm_

"Siéntese en la cama, por favor, Señora Cullen," la doctora dijo mientras jalaba a Edward conmigo, me negaba a soltar su mano.

Sentí a su mano apretar la mía con delicadeza, y le envié una mirada desesperada, una sonrisa cálida y serena extendiéndose por su cara.

"Esto podría sentirse un poco frío," la doctora advirtió, levantando el dobladillo de mi playera para esparcir un gel frío y líquido a través de mi estómago. Me estremecí cuando hizo contacto con mi piel, al mismo tiempo escuchaba la voz tranquilizadora de Edward en mi oído. De alguna manera, eso fue suficiente para calmarme.

La doctora colocó un objeto similar a una sonda sobre mi estómago, una imagen oscura parpadeando en el monitor a su lado. Miró la pequeña imagen por unos momentos, antes de girarse a nosotros, sonriendo.

"Creo que es seguro decir que es una niña."

Mi boca se abrió un poco, de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me giraba hacia Edward, mordiéndome el labio cuando vi que su expresión era la misma.

"¿Quiere decir que," hizo un gesto hacia el monitor mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, "que eso es una hija?"

La doctora asintió, presionando unos botones en el teclado. "Estoy sacando algunas fotos para ustedes."

Salió de la habitación, dándonos un momento a solas. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward presionó sus labios contra los míos. "Gracias."

_"_Gracias a_ ti,"_ dije en voz baja, mi labio inferior temblando.

"¿Cómo quieres llamarla?"

"¿Qué te parece si," respiré, mi voz llena de emoción, "tomamos el nombre de tu madre, y la mía, y los juntamos? Esme y Renee… ella podría ser Remay, o Esrenee, o Renesmee?"

"¿Renesmee?" Edward preguntó con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja mientras golpeaba un lado de su brazo.

_Acaba de arruinar toda mi emoción__._

"Lo siento." Trató de quitar la sonrisa de su cara, mientras descansaba la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. "Por mucho que agradecerían el gesto, creo que debemos elegir algo de un libro de bebés."

Entonces, el aire quedó atrapado en mi garganta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras agarraba mi estómago de repente. Volví la mirada hacia él con miedo, y se acercó a mí, tomándome mis temblorosas manos en las suyas.

"¡¿Qué pasa?"

Gemí, moviendo la cabeza mientras la dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. "L-La bebé…"

"¿La bebé?"

"Quiere… oh," exclamé, apretando su mano mientras pateaba a mi estómago de nuevo. "Quiere que la llame así."

* * *

_Sábado, 7.30pm_

"También te quiero, mamá," murmuró Edward al teléfono, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "¿Veré a todos el próximo domingo?" Hubo una pausa. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Lo sé, te amo. Adiós."

"¿Listo?" Pregunté con naturalidad desde la cocina mientras agitaba la salsa en la sartén. Edward llegó detrás de mí, deslizando mi cabello sobre mi hombro.

"Listo," susurró mientras besaba al lado de mi cuello. "Huele bien."

"¿Qué, la comida o yo?" Me burlé, y se rió entre dientes, su aliento enviando escalofríos por mi espina.

"Ambas."

"Entonces, ¿el próximo domingo?"

"¿Estás lista?"

"Supongo que lo tengo que estar," rodé los ojos, reduciendo el calor en el horno.

"Voy a estar allí."

"Es mejor que lo hagas," le espeté mientras él sonreía angelicalmente. Y luego, tan repentinamente que dejé caer la cuchara al suelo por la sorpresa, sentí la inconfundible sensación de que, en cualquier momento, iba a vomitar.

_Niños,_ pensé sarcásticamente mientras empujaba a Edward, dirigiéndome como un rayo hacia el baño.

Pero él no me dejó pasar. Estiró la mano para agarrar mi muñeca, tirando de mí hacia él. "Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Suéltame," siseé, agarrando mi estómago mientras quitaba mi mano de su agarre.

"¡Bella, por favor!"

"¡Sólo sal de mi camino!" Grité, tratando de alejarlo de mí mientras se colgaba desesperadamente a mí.

"Déjame ayudarte."

"Muévete."

"No."

_Esto, _pensé burlonamente, _es tu culpa._ _Culpa al bebé._

Y, entonces, vomité encima de él.

"Eso es lo que obtienes por ignorarme," grité, estremeciéndome por el sabor de la bilis en mi boca mientras miraba su ropa y cara vomitadas.

"¿Hiciste lo que _creo_ que acabas de hacer?" Preguntó cortésmente mientras rodaba mis ojos.

"Puedes culpar al feto dentro de mí," murmuré mientras me tambaleaba hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua.

Mis manos temblorosas se enredaron con el grifo, y antes de que pudiera intentar servirme un vaso, él estaba allí.

"Déjame hacer eso por ti."

Di un paso atrás, arqueando las cejas mientras lo veía, todavía cubierto completamente de vómito, llenando un vaso de agua para mí. Me lo entregó sin decir palabras, y yo la tomé, bebiendo el contenido de un trago.

Dejé salir profundo suspiro, depositando la taza sobre el mostrador mientras me giraba hacia él, sonriendo. "Te veo en la ducha."

* * *

_Bieeeeen, me llegaron más reviews de lo que esperaba, soooo aquí estoy con el último capítulo D: creo que voy a llorar._

_Bueno, gracias por sus hermosos reviews (: _

_Nos vemos en el epílogo :D _

_¿Reviews? _

_Itzell_


	40. Epílogo: Dedward, Izzy y Bebé Einstein

**Capítulo 40**

**Epílogo: Dedward, Izzy y Bebé Einstein**

**

* * *

**

_Una semana después. _

"No es necesario que le digamos _hoy_ que estoy embarazada_, _¿cierto?" Intenté negociar mientras revolvía la salsa en la sartén, y Edward picaba las verduras a mi izquierda. "¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera me veo como si estuviera embarazada!" Miré a mi vientre casi plano, frunciendo el ceño ante la pequeña protuberancia.

"Piensa en ello. Les decimos ahora, o les decimos en nuestra boda cuando Alice no pueda encontrar un vestido que te quede."

"¿Vestido?" Mis oídos parpadearon ante la mención de la boda. "Espera… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Voy a estar _gorda!_ "

Rió por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza hacia mí. "De todas las cosas que hay que preocuparse."

"P-Pero-"

"No tenemos que casarnos pronto," me aseguró, mientras se acercaba por detrás, y colocaba las verduras en mi sartén. "Por mucho que me gustaría que así fuera," apretó sus labios contra mi cuello, "Dudo que pueda ser arreglada en las próximas semanas."

Suspiré tranquila, mis hombros cayendo mientras probaba la salsa, antes de apagar el gas.

"¿Todo bien, señora Cullen?"

"Perfecto," le contesté soñadoramente, sosteniendo la cuchara para que probara. Antes de que pudiera pensar, se la unté en toda la cara, y luego corrí hacia el dormitorio.

"¡Bella!" Gritó detrás de mí mientras cerraba la puerta, al oírle correr hacia nuestra habitación. "¡Eso no fue gracioso!" Lloriqueó mientras me reía para mis adentros, consiguiendo mi vestido del armario.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal está la salsa?"

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"No respondiste mi pregunta."

"Está deliciosa," murmuró seductoramente y abrí la puerta rápidamente, mi estómago estrujándose por el deseo mientras me forzaba a contenerlo.

"¿Cuál?" Le mostré dos vestidos, luchando por ignorar su comentario anterior.

"Yo diría que el blanco se ve más bonito," dijo, mirando a los dos vestidos, antes de encontrar mi mirada, y sonreír. "Aunque…"

"Estamos vestidos completamente opuestos."

Rodé mis ojos mientras examinaba su ajustada camisa negra, mi corazón latía errático cuando me di cuenta de unos pocos botones superiores desabrochados.

Me hizo girar, tirando de mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza antes de cambiarla por el vestido blanco mientras lo deslizaba lentamente por mi cuerpo. Me dio un beso a la mitad de la espalda, sus manos apoyadas suavemente en mis hombros mientras me hacia girar en sus brazos.

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?"

Mis labios se curvaron una sonrisa, y mis manos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello mientras jalaba sus labios hacia los míos.

* * *

_Sábado, 12:20p.m._

"¿A qué hora," jadeó, arrojando su chaqueta, "van a llegar?"

"No tengo idea," le contesté, mi respiración tan pesada como la de él mientras lo jalaba hacia mí, chocando mis labios contra los suyos.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para-"

Sonó el timbre.

_Obviamente, no._

Gruñí, empujándolo eso creo que está de más mientras enderezaba mi vestido rápidamente, antes de devolverle su chaqueta. Sonreí ante su expresión tensa y agitada.

"¡Emmett!" Sonreí cálidamente al abrir la puerta, viéndolo afuera con una mujer que no había visto antes. Era _tan_ típico de _él_ que nos interrumpiera.

"Hey Izzy," dijo sonriente, mirando a la mujer en su brazo. "Esta es Rosalie, mi novia."

"Hola," le tendí la mano para estrecharla, y la estrechó, sonriéndome cálidamente mientras los conducía dentro, estirando el cuello desesperadamente para ver si podía encontrar a Edward. No había posibilidades. Probablemente estaba aún enfadado en nuestra habitación.

Alice y su novio Jasper llegaron poco después y, luego Esme y Carlisle, los llevé hacia la sala, antes de ir a averiguar dónde se había metido Edward.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

"¿Tu papá va a dispararme?" Preguntó al momento en que entré a la habitación. "Porque no puedo pensar bien cuando estoy a tu alrededor, es decir, me olvido de cosas que no debería. Sobre todo cosas importantes, como… c-como," balbuceó, haciendo una pausa mientras me miraba desesperadamente. "¡Como no embarazar a Bella en los próximos tres años!"

Me reí en voz baja, tirando de su brazo mientras le besaba la mejilla. "Si realmente sientes que tu vida está en peligro, para estar seguro hay un chaleco en el armario."

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras me daba un beso antes de levantarse e ir a saludar a sus padres y hermanos.

Sólo faltaba que llegara mi papá.

* * *

_Sábado, 12:40p.m._

"Hola Bells," mi padre sonrió cuando abrí la puerta, abrazándome rápidamente. "Consiguieron un lindo lugar."

"Edward lo compró para nosotros," contesté sonriendo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

"Supongo que el muchacho _apesta _en las primeras impresiones entonces," se rió en voz baja mientras rodaba mis ojos. _Muchacho;_ realmente necesita crecer.

"¿Quieres ir con sus padres, que están en la sala? Tengo que terminar la cena," le ofrecí y él asintió, sonriendo mientras se movía hacia la sala, evitando a Alice, que venía hacia mí.

"¿Estás preparando la cena?"

"¿Sí…?"

"Bien, ¿dónde me necesitas?"

Resoplé, yendo hacia la cocina mientras ella me seguía, sonriendo para sí misma. "Así que…" Empezó, "¿cuándo ibas a decirme que Edward te había comprado una casa?"

"¿Esta noche?"

"¿Alguna _otra_ cosa que tengas pensando decirme esta noche?" Insinuó mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo. La que tenía el anillo de compromiso.

"Puede ser…"

Sonrió ampliamente, chillando de felicidad. "¿No me dirás ahora?"

"_R__ealmente_ no quiero tener que repetirlo."

"¿Por favor?" Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

"Bien," tiré la cuchara, mientras me giraba hacia ella. "Edward consiguió una oferta de trabajo en Alaska y nos mudaremos allí en la primavera."

Me miró fijamente. "¿Qué?"

Le di la espalda, para ocultar mi sonrisa, mientras ponía la pasta en el horno. "Alice, sabes que estoy bromeando… ¿cierto?"

"Qué buena amiga eres," murmuró con amargura mientras cortaba al pobre tomate.

* * *

_Sábado, 1.10pm_

"Así que Bella," Esme sonrió cálidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, "¿Cómo lograste separar a Edward de su habitación en nuestra casa? ¡Hemos intentado que lo hicera por años! "

Rodé los ojos. "Creo que debe haber sido los chorros en la bañera." Le lancé una mirada de complicidad mientras sonrió descaradamente hacia mí, apretando mi mano debajo de la mesa.

"Bella, si te dijera que tenemos unos impresionantes chorros en nuestra bañera, ¿vendrías a vivir con nosotros y nos harías la cena todas las noches?" Emmett sugirió al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi comida?" Rosalie preguntó amargamente mientras él sonreía tímidamente.

"¡Pero Rosie, esta comida está muy, _muy bueeeeeeena!_"

"Bebé." Hizo una mueca, sonriéndome.

_Bebé._ Oh, Dios.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Edward, y su mirada se posó en la mía, al darse cuenta de que éste era el momento en que les contábamos.

Gracias a Dios que Charlie dejó el arma en su casa.

"Teníamos otro motivo para organizar ésta cena aquí-" Edward comenzó.

"¿Qué, aparte del hecho de que te encanta mi compañía?"

Edward rió entre dientes. _"Aparte_ de ese hecho, Emmett… Tenemos algunas noticias que queremos compartir con ustedes."

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron sobre la mesa. "¿Así que no es la noticia de que ambos se mudan a Alaska, debido a Edward consiguió un trabajo allí?"

"¿Alaska?" Charlie dijo bruscamente sobre la mesa mientras Edward me miraba con confusión.

"¿Desde cuándo nos vamos a mudar a Alaska?"

"Desde que pensé en una excusa para no decirle a Alice antes; quería salvarme de repetirlo."

"¿Y la verdad es...?"

Miré a Edward rápidamente, escuchando la alarma desde el exterior - o tal vez sólo era mi imaginación. Quién sabe; era una _buena_ imaginación.

"Le he pedido a Bella que se casara conmigo," dijo Edward alegremente, trayendo nuestras manos entrelazadas a la superficie de la mesa para que mi anillo se reflejara a la luz, "poco después de que ella me dijera que estaba embarazada."

"¡_S__abía_ que algo como esto iba a suceder!" Alice chilló mientras le lanzaba una mirada incrédula.

"No, sólo _querías_ que algo como esto sucediera."

Rodó los ojos. "Punto justo."

"¿De cuánto estás?" Susurró Rosalie, mientras la miraba sorprendida.

"Ocho semanas."

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa. "Yo estoy de nueve semanas."

Incluso Emmett parecía confundido. "Rosie, tú-"

"Iba a esperar… pero supongo que como todo el mundo está celebrando, me podría unir"

Sin hablar, la llevó a su regazo, deslizando sus grandes manos sobre su estómago, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo.

"¿Segura que estás preparada para esto Bells?" Preguntó Charlie en voz baja, y me volví hacia él, mis ojos aprensivos y cautelosos.

"Más que nunca."

Y entonces, asintió.

Me giré hacia Edward, tocando su mejilla suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos. Lo amaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible, y él me correspondía, que de alguna manera… era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Aunque, incluso el tiempo no cambiaba algunas cosas.

* * *

_Tres años después._

"Edward, necesito ese informe en los próximos cuarenta segundos."

"No tengo cuarenta segundos," dijo enojado, sus dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado tan rápido como podía. Tenía el cabello enmarañado - sudor aún pegado en la punta de sus rizos, y sólo me podía imaginar el estado de las teclas.

"Veinte tres segundos."

"Bella," advirtió, maldiciendo al escribir una palabra equivocada.

"Dieciséis segundos."

"Mierda," maldijo a la pantalla. "¡Necesito más tiempo!"

"Diez."

"¡Bella!"

"Siete."

Maldijo de nuevo, luchando para terminar el informe en los pocos segundos que le quedaban.

"Edward, se acabó el tiempo. El periódico va a salir en exactamente treinta minutos y tengo que poner tu artículo a imprimir."

"Dame cinco minutos."

"No," le dije con fuerza. "Sólo imprime lo que has hecho".

Me envió una mirada asesina, antes que a regañadientes enviara su documento para imprimir. "Podrías haberme dado un minuto más." Se dirigió hacia mí, con ojos acusadores y fríos.

"No, no podía," repliqué, mirando hacia él mientras - _inconscientemente_ - me acercaba más hacia él.

"Eres tan _insistente."_

"Tu tipeo apesta."

Antes de darme cuenta, sus labios estaban atacando los míos, y dejé caer los archivos que tenía en mis manos, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo empujaba más cerca hacia mí. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y me levantó por encima del escritorio, empujando una gran caja de papel en el proceso y dejándola caer al suelo, su contenido volando a través de las baldosas.

Esta era la forma más común en la que resolvíamos las cosas.

Por suerte para nosotros - _funcionaba__._

Aunque por desgracia, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que volviéramos a discutir.

"Eres tan… previsible" dije en tono acusador, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, me sonrió virtuosamente.

"Y tú te ves prácticamente _comestible,_ con la falda apenas cubriéndote algo de piel."

Lo iba a abofetear pero él me tomó la muñeca con fuerza entre sus dedos, tirando de mí en otro beso.

"Sra. Cullen," una voz tímida llamó desde la puerta, y me aparté de Edward, luchando por controlar mi respiración mientras intentaba hacer más larga mi falda.

"¿Sí?"

Era Ángela - nuestra nueva secretaria.

Cuando empezamos a pensar en la idea de tener nuestro propio periódico juntos, mi primera demanda fue que yo estaría a cargo del personal. De esa manera, podría contratar a las secretarias que realmente hicieran el trabajo que se les pidiera y no tratarían de robarme a mi marido.

Así es; marido. No tropecé por el pasillo e hice el ridículo. De hecho, conseguí no hacerlo en ningún momento de la ceremonia, y pude decir mis votos.

"Le acabo de dar a Madison su almuerzo y usted me pidió que se las trajera después de ello."

"Gracias Ángela," Le sonreí cálidamente, saltando desde el escritorio de la manera más elegante que podía manejar mientras tomaba a Madison en mis brazos, balanceándola suavemente en mi cadera.

Con sólo dos años, tenía los ojos de su padre - de un hermoso verde profundo - y por desgracia para ella, tenía el pelo de su madre - marrón, rizado, y una pesadilla para desenredar.

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza mientras chillaba en mis brazos, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de un mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Cómo está mi niña?" Edward canturreó, sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. Su cara me dijo todo - que estaba tan fascinado con ella como yo.

Creo que el haber leído esos libros de 'Cómo ser un papá', había valido la pena.

"Está bien," le dije, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos para que Madison estuviera a salvo entre nosotros.

Me miró con cariño, antes de volver su mirada hacia la pequeña niña en mis brazos. Edward presionó sus labios en su mejilla, mientras ella se sonrojaba de emoción.

"¡Dedward!" Murmuró, manteniendo arriba sus pequeños brazos hacia la cara de Edward.

"Soy papá," frunció el ceño mientras ella arrugaba la nariz.

"¡No, tú eres Dedward!"

"¿Papá? "

"¡Pero mamá dice Dedward!"Argumentó, hablando lentamente pero con fuerza, a través de sus dientes blancos como la leche.

La deslicé en los brazos de Edward, y sonrió cálidamente, con los ojos brillantes de amor. "Ve a discutir con papá, Maddy".

"¿Es papá o Dedward?" Aún no podía decir su nombre correctamente. Esto divertía a Emmett durante horas y horas.

"Papá," sonreí cálidamente, antes de que furtivamente lo mirara con descaro, "o Eddie si lo deseas."

"¿Edddie?" Intentó decir que a través de sus dientes mientras Edward gemía, haciendo una mueca mientras me miraba.

"Llámame papá, por favor, Maddy. Simplemente ignora a mamá." Presionó sus labios en su mejilla mientras ella envolvía firmemente sus dedos alrededor de su mano. Le hizo cosquillas con suavidad mientras ella se retorcía en sus brazos, su risa resonaba en la habitación.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando me había prometido a mí misma que no sería como otra secretaria - que no me enamoraría de Edward Cullen.

Pero mírenme ahora; enamorada, casada, y de pie junto a nuestra hija.

Solía asociar el rojo con el odio, el peligro y la vergüenza. Pero cuando miro a mi familia - todo lo que veo es amor. Y pensar… que podría haber terminado con Mike Newton por el resto de mi vida.

"Madrina Alice cumpliendo con su deber; ¿cómo está Maddy hoy?" Dijo alegremente por el teléfono, y rodé mis ojos, riendo entre dientes.

"Dudo que Maddy quiera ir de compras _todavía_, Alice," Edward bromeó mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz. "Dale unos años más."

"Ah, bueno," suspiró, "una mujer siempre puede intentar."

"¿Ali?" Los ojos de Maddy se iluminaron con el sonido de su voz, y pude oír a Alice riendo por el teléfono.

"Hey princesa, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?"

"No, quiero un pony."

"¡Maravilloso!" Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa. "Nunca he decorado un establo antes."

"No va a tener un pony," dijo Edward con fuerza mientras Madison se volvía en sus brazos para mirarlo.

"¡Pero quiero uno!"

"Bebé-"

"¿Papá, pooooor favor?"

"Deja de mirarme así," refunfuñó, pasándola con rapidez a mis brazos.

"¡Pero, Eddie!"

Alice estalló en carcajadas en el otro extremo del teléfono. "Emmett, ven para acá. ¡Tenemos otro apodo en la familia! "

Edward me lanzó una mirada desesperada mientras Emmett se unía a la línea.

"Eddie, es agradable hablar contigo de nuevo."

"Emmett-"

"¿Y cómo está Izzy?"

"Bella está bien."

"¿Y cómo está Einstein?"

"¿Einstein?"

"¿El… pequeño, lindo y suave conejito?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿La linda, adorable niñita que causa estragos en mi casa cada vez que viene?"

"¿Madison?"

"¡Sí!"

"_Oh_ _Dios,"_ Edward murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿El bebé que ustedes crearon?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, si no sabes _realmente_ de lo que estoy hablando, _supongo_ que podría explicarte. Verás, cuando dos personas se aman, tienen lo que se llama s-"

Edward colgó rápidamente.

"Por favor no me digas que estaba a punto de hacer lo que yo _creo_ que estaba a punto de hacer".

"No sé… _Eddie."_

_

* * *

_

_¡Hoooooooooooola! :D_

_Bien, tenía el capítulo desde ayer pero ninguna de mis hermanas me dejo una de las computadoras, estuve hasta las 2 a.m. y nada, las quería golpear, sinceramente (tampoco me quejo tanto, vi como por millonésima vez 'Pride & Prejudice'). _

_Bueno, vayamos a lo chido :D Aquí está el último capítulo de 'Red' *se echa a llorar* y, por si no lo saben, les informo que hay un outtake (con la esperanza de más) y un EPOV, no sé cuando los vaya a subir, apenitas estoy pensando como le voy a hacer. Lo seguro es que hay mucha Itzell para rato._

_No me quiero alargar mucho, so: __**Muchas gracias**__ por sus 783 reviews (hasta el momento, espero llegar a los 800 ^^ *indirecta muy directa*) sus 310 favoritos y sus 215 alertas (también los 72 502 hits, pero no sé que sea eso). De verdad, se los agradezco, fue eso lo que evito que fuera muy yo y dejará la historia plantada cuando sentía que no podía. _

_Igual, agradezco a las que me agregaron a facebook/twitter/msn, yo sé que no soy la persona más educada, dulce y considerada, pero por ahí me hablaban y yo contestaba :D o al menos intentaba hacerlo, si alguna vez no lo hice, perdón. _

_Muchas gracias a mi beta, a las que dejaron review todos los capítulos, a las que los dejaban groseramente largos xD bueno, a toooodas ;D_

_¡Las quiero!_

_¿Reviews?_

_#Itzell / Samm _


End file.
